Behind the Mask
by KioraEyes
Summary: It seems everyone's hiding something Robin's hiding his feelings for Starfire, Raven's hiding her feelings from Beast Boy, and someone's hiding their alter ego and after the Titans! RoSF, BBRa, CyOC. Continuation of Episode 5 NOW FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Episode 1

_A/N: Hey, this if my first TT fanfic, so I'll really need a lot of encouragement... write me a review after reading the first chapter (hey, maybe you'll like it!)... Flames are accepted (as long as it's constructive criticism and it helps me improve my writing skills!)  
  
Let's keep this PG...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans... if I did, Starfire and Robin would have gotten together earlier!_

* * *

**Behind the Mask  
** **Episode 1.  
**  
"You can't defeat me, Robin! I'm invincible!"  
  
"Just watch me!"  
  
_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
_  
"GAME OVER! I WIN!!" Robin said, jumping up and down ecstatically.  
  
"NO WAY!! I HAD YOU!!" As Cyborg continued to rave at his friend, he grabbed his joystick and threw it down. Just as the joystick hit the ground, it exploded. Both Cyborg and Robin went quiet.  
  
"Could Tweedle Dumb and Dumber keep it down?" A monotonous voice came from the couch next to them. It was Raven, who raised her eyes from her book. Cyborg looked down at the ashes of his once-remote control miserably. "My remote control!" Suddenly, a blast of green energy shot out from the kitchen and hit Raven's book, turning it to ashes on her lap. "My book!"  
  
Robin attempted to stifle a laugh when suddenly another green orb shot out and hit his face, his head charred and his unruly ebony hair shot up. Robin turned to look at Cyborg and coughed a ball of smoke in his face. Cyborg laughed uncontrollably when more green orbs came flying from the kitchen. All three teens ran towards the kitchen door.  
  
It was Starfire, blasting away at rising dough from the oven. Starfire noticed three of her friends watching her. "FRIENDS! I hope I have not made—" _BLAST!_ "— an immense disturbance!" _BLAST! BLAST!_  
  
The three teens continued to stare. "Nope." Raven said sarcastically.  
  
"I beg to differ!" Robin mocked, pointing at his charred head.  
  
"I meant to surprise you— AH! — by making an earthly meal!" _BLAST!_ Starfire threw three more green bolts before proceeding. "Are biscuits to your liking?"  
  
"Sure," Robin nodded.  
  
"I can dig it," Cyborg agreed.  
  
"Whatever," Raven shrugged. She turned to look at Beast Boy, who was recording Starfire being swallowed by the rising dough. "When did you get here?" Beast Boy didn't reply and instead turned the camera on her. "Wait!" Raven exclaimed. "What is this?" Beast Boy walked closer and closer until he was only inches away from her face. "Is that thing on?"  
  
"That's why there's zoom, BB!" Cyborg said as he ate dough. "How much yeast did you put in this thing?"  
  
"I did not know how much yeast was required, so I only hoped a-bag-and-a- half was enough!" Starfire said from underneath the dough.  
  
"Only 'a-bag-and-a-half'?" Robin whispered to Cyborg. They shrugged and Cyborg said, "We'll get you outta there, Star!" And he and Robin continued to eat rising dough.  
  
"Thank you!" Starfire's muffled voice came from underneath the dough.  
  
Raven growled and turned to Beast Boy. "You! Stop recording and help us with this mess!"  
  
"But Raven—" Beast Boy began.  
  
"I'd listen to her!" Robin said between mouthfuls.  
  
"She blew up my remote control!" Cyborg sobbed.

* * *

Later, the five were sitting at a table full of biscuits. "Man, I'm stuffed!" Robin sighed.  
  
"Maybe it was all the yeast Starfire put in the biscuits!" Raven mumbled. Starfire blushed, trying to get the dough out of her hair.  
  
"We didn't even eat half of the biscuits that were made!" Cyborg said rubbing his stomach. "Combined!"  
  
"So, uh, what are we gonna do with all the extra biscuits?" Beast Boy asked with his video camera in his hands.  
  
"Please don't tell me you're recording again!" Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay," Beast Boy snapped. "I'm _filming_ again."  
  
Starfire rested her head on the palm of her hand. "Beast Boy, if you do not mind me asking, what is the purpose of this documentary?"  
  
"Why lovely Starfire, I'm so glad you asked!" Beast Boy stood up from his seat and cleared his throat. "No one knows the pressure's of being a superhero—"  
  
"Except Cyborg's stomach!" Robin interrupted before the half-robot half- man's stomach growled. "Awwww," Cyborg moaned.  
  
"— _And that's why_!" Beast Boy continued. "I have signed a contract with the producers of a local cable network that will be premiering my documentary by the end of this summer!! And I'm getting paid, too!! Aren't you all psyched??"  
  
"You're making a profit off of our lives?" Raven asked tediously.  
  
"Technically, yes," Beast Boy grinned.  
  
"And if I refuse?" Raven growled.  
  
"What's with the refusal?"  
  
"What will _we_ get out of this?"  
  
Beast Boy looked around the room, his face pale. His fellow teammates were curious to know his response. He quickly laughed it off. "Raven! Raven! Good old Raven! I brought that up with the producers as well. I said, 'Hey you! And what about my friends?'—"  
  
"You haven't even mentioned us, have you?" Robin sighed.  
  
Beast Boy gulped. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
"If you can't get the producers to make a deal with all five of us," Raven warned. "There will be no documentary!"  
  
Cyborg stood up. "AWWWW YEA!! From superheroes to superstars! I can dig it!"  
  
"Glorious!" Starfire gleamed.  
  
"Okay," Beast Boy shrugged.

* * *

Later, Cyborg and Beast Boy were watching television and Raven was sitting on the couch beside them reading a different book (since her other book was blasted by Starfire's beams) when Starfire entered the living room.  
  
"Friends!" The Tamaranian girl grinned. "Why is it you are not playing video games?"  
  
"Because someone blew up the joystick!!" Beast Boy eyed Raven. Raven glared at the changeling and would've said something until Starfire continued. "Oh. Then may I join you in watching the flat screened television?"  
  
Cyborg said, still looking at the television screen like a mindless zombie, "You wouldn't like what we're watching."  
  
"Yea," Beast Boy nodded, his eyes not moving from the screen. "You probably wouldn't. It's a Sci-fi flick about aliens."  
  
"Last time I checked, Beast Boy, that's exactly what Starfire was!" Raven snapped. Beast Boy ignored her remark (or was too busy concentrating on what was happening on the show) and continued watching the show. Starfire glanced at Raven and approached her. "Friend! May I interest you in a game of –"  
  
"I'm reading!" Raven cut her off.  
  
"Oh," Starfire said smiling. "Then perhaps some other time." She disappeared down the hallway. Beast Boy quickly turned and whispered to Raven, "Um, Rae, where's Star going?"  
  
"It looked like she was heading for the gym, _BB_!" Raven said, emphasizing his nickname.  
  
"Hey," Beast Boy tilted his head. "You never call me BB!"  
  
"And you never call me Rae, and I suggest you don't!" She snapped as she read her book. Beast Boy growled, got up from his seat, and took his video camera down the same hall Starfire went down. Raven looked up from her book and watched him leave.  
  
"Taken a sudden interest in the green one, Raven?"  
  
Raven went red and turned to a grinning Cyborg. "Taken a sudden interest in my fist in your face, Cyborg?"  
  
"Why you gotta hate?" Cyborg asked, changing the channel on the television.  
  
"I don't," Raven shrugged as she continued reading her book. "I'm just irritable."

* * *

Starfire continued floating in the hallway until she reached the gym. Through the window in the door, she secretly watched Robin train. He was destroying the punching bag with every kick and punch. 'He is so swift, and yet so graceful,' Starfire thought to herself. She watched and blushed as Robin stopped to take off his cape, utility belt, and shirt. Robin was thin, but not scrawny. His muscles weren't that visible, but he was strong. Robin continued to pulverize the bag as Starfire continued idolizing Robin's movements.  
  
Minutes later, Robin stopped a second time. He put his hands on his mask. Starfire jumped to this. 'Will he remove it?' She wondered. There had been much discussion in the Titan Tower regarding the color of Robin's eyes. No one knew the color and Robin would never tell. Secretly, Starfire had always had a fascination with his eyes. What she didn't realize was that because she was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't know how hard she was leaning on the door and caused it to fall.  
  
Robin turned to see a red-faced Starfire standing in the doorway. He waited for her logical explanations for knocking down the door, but instead, she sheepishly replied, "I suppose repairs are in order!" Robin couldn't help but smile.  
  
As Robin put on his shirt, Starfire approached him from behind and said quietly, "You have been here for days."  
  
Robin nodded as he grabbed a towel. "I train hard."  
  
Starfire put her hand on his shoulder. "When you train, what is it you think of?"  
  
Robin turned and raised a brow. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"When you move, it is as if something motivates you." Starfire mentioned.  
  
Robin looked away, then turned around and put on his utility belt. "I-I think of Slade." Starfire looked down. Somehow, she knew that's what his answer would be. Robin continued. "I know he's not a threat –"  
  
"But he _is_." Starfire sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Robin questioned.  
  
Starfire hesitated. "I believe," She began. "He will remain a threat to the team until you put your anger towards him aside." Robin said nothing at this, and Starfire felt free to continue. "Robin, you have distanced yourself from your friends. You constantly worry if Slade will attack. It is not healthy for these feelings to overwhelm you as they do." Robin looked down and sighed. "I hope you understand." Starfire added.  
  
"I'd hoped you'd understood, too," Robin admitted. "I don't want to make the same mistakes."  
  
"And you will not!" Starfire exclaimed. "I trust you will not."  
  
Robin looked into her worried emerald eyes and smiled. "You're right." He threw on his cape. "It's time I let it go."

* * *

Beast Boy had gotten Robin and Starfire's entire conversation in the gym on video and rejoined Cyborg and Raven in the living room. Cyborg grabbed the video camera and began recording.  
  
"Where've you been?" Raven inquired.  
  
"What's it to you?" Beast Boy sneered.  
  
"Yea, Rae," Cyborg grinned. "Why do you care?"  
  
Beast Boy gasped. "Hey! He called you Rae! What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"What would you like me to do about it?" Raven asked as she put down her book. "Huh??" Beast Boy tilted his head. "It's not that I don't like the nickname," Raven admitted. "I just don't like it when _you_ call me that!"  
  
Beast Boy stood up. "Okay! What have I done to offend you?"  
  
"Well, let's see, you _breathe_..." Raven shot back as she stood up.  
  
"That's it!!" Beast Boy growled.  
  
"FRIENDS!" Starfire greeted happily.  
  
"I don't see any!!" Beast Boy muttered as he looked at Raven and Cyborg.  
  
Robin entered the room. "Hey everyone!"  
  
"Robin? _Is that you_??" Cyborg said sarcastically.  
  
"Yea, yea," Robin chuckled. "So listen, I haven't had myself some fun in a while. So what's say we all go to the carnival today, unless you all have other plans?"  
  
"Well, my favorite show's on..."  
  
"I need to edit some stuff..."  
  
"It interferes with my afternoon meditating..."  
  
Robin looked at Starfire who looked back at him. "My treat?" Robin offered.  
  
"Well in that case..."  
  
"Editing can wait..."  
  
"It _still_ interferes with my afternoon meditating..."  
  
Starfire flew towards Raven. "Oh please Raven! It would be delightful if you could attend!"  
  
"Maybe for you!" Beast Boy snapped.  
  
Raven's eyes glowed. "You're not giving me many options, you know..."  
  
"About?"  
  
"How I'm going to kill you! Right now, I'm leaning towards slow and painful!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!" Robin shouted. Everyone turned to stare at their red-faced leader as he continued. "Everyone is going to the carnival, I'm paying, and we're gonna have a good time!!" He stormed off. Starfire and Cyborg followed after quickly as Raven growled at Beast Boy and caught up with the rest of the Titans. Beast Boy snorted back at Raven and took his video camera with him.

* * *

_A/N: Soooo, whaddaya think?? Does this story have potential?? It sucks, doesn't it?? Help me out guys! Please write reviews!! _

_-kiki_


	2. Episode 1 cont'd

_A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the support for my first chapter! This chapter is a little longer, so enjoy! And you will begin to notice my chapter system is a little different than other stories._

* * *

** Behind the Mask  
Episode 1. _(Continued)  
_**  
It was a breezy summer's day, and, like the Titans, Jump City's citizens seized the opportunity to go to the carnival. The Titans arrived at the carnival later in the afternoon and got their tickets. They found and sat on a park bench and decided on their first ride.  
  
"May I suggest we go on the giant wheel first?" Starfire recommended.  
  
Robin shook his head. "We'll save that for last. Besides, it's a better view of the city at night."  
  
"Let's go on a roller coaster!!" Beast Boy suggested.  
  
"Awwww yea!" Cyborg agreed.  
  
"Whatever," Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
"Then it's settled," Robin said, getting up with the rest of the team as they walked to their destination. Raven and Beast Boy would glance at each other from time to time, and when they'd catch themselves looking at one another, they'd make a face. "What are _you_ looking at?" Raven snarled. "Sorry!" Beast Boy replied sarcastically. "Almost thought I was at the _freak show_!"  
  
"I hate to break up this love affair you two've got going on," Cyborg interrupted. "But we're here."  
  
Raven went crimson. 'Love affair?'  
  
"Come on guys! We're up next!" Robin shouted from the front of the line. Starfire waved for them to join them. Beast Boy turned to Cyborg. "Go on without me! I'm gonna get it all on film!!"  
  
"Suit yourself!" Cyborg shrugged. Raven walked towards the other Titans, and looked back at Beast Boy before getting on the ride. After the ride, the four Titans found Beast Boy and headed for a different ride.  
  
"It was unusual!" Starfire squealed in delight. "I was flying, but I did not have to use my powers!"  
  
Robin smiled. "I'm glad you had fun." He addressed the others when he asked, "Where to next?"

* * *

Three teenagers, two boys and a girl, were walking down an alleyway downtown. The largest of the three kicked a can as they walked. He complained. "I can't believe we failed! All because of the Teen Titans! Now we have to go to summer school!"  
  
"The H.I.V.E. offers summer school?" The shorter teen asked.  
  
"Even then, that's not until July!" Said the female. "In the meantime, we must do something to pass the time away for a month!"  
  
The shorter teenager suddenly jumped up and down. "I've got it! The carnival's in town!"  
  
"Gizmo, you may look like an six-year-old, but it doesn't mean you should act like one!" The female rolled her eyes. The teen she called Gizmo growled. "What I meant, Jinx, was to go to the carnival and mess with the rides and cause mayhem and destruction!"  
  
"C'mon Jinx! I like his plan!" The giant teen agreed.  
  
The girl they called Jinx sighed while addressing the giant. "Mammoth! Don't encourage him!" A ringing interrupted Jinx. It was Gizmo's phone. "Hello??" Gizmo answered.  
  
"Since when does Gizmo own a phone?" Jinx asked Mammoth as Gizmo was consulting with the person on the phone. "Since when does he have the money to afford a phone?"  
  
"Since he made it!" Mammoth replied. Gizmo finally got off his phone, and Jinx continued. "Anyway! What are we? Preschoolers? Going to the carnival..."  
  
"Well, the boss-man thinks otherwise." Gizmo shrugged.  
  
Jinx and Mammoth exchanged glances, and realizing whom Gizmo was referring to, simply said, "He's not our boss."  
  
Gizmo grinned evilly. "If he can get me out of summer school, he is definitely my boss!"  
  
Mammoth's eyes went wide. "He can do that?"  
  
"If we get the job done right!" Gizmo grinned evilly.  
  
"And the job is?" Jinx asked.  
  
"What it's always been!" Gizmo replied. "Destroy the Titans!"

* * *

"Hey, check it out! A haunted house!" Robin indicated. Cyborg laughed. "Alright! Bring on the scare!" Robin and Cyborg glanced at each other, and raced each other towards the front door as if they were little kids.  
  
Raven sighed. "This is a haunted house? Whatever..."  
  
Beast Boy (with his video camera) eyed Raven and smirked. "You saying that 'cause you're scared?" Beast Boy suddenly morphed into a chicken, clucked, and changed back.  
  
"I can tell it's not haunted because I can't feel any ghostly presences."  
  
"Hello!! This is a carnival! There wouldn't be a real haunted house at a carnival!"  
  
She huffed. "You'd be surprised."  
  
Beast Boy glanced at Raven. "I feel a bet coming on." The changeling extended his hand for Raven to shake, but the goth girl walked past him.  
  
"I'm not touching you!"  
  
Beast Boy ran after her. "Hey, wait up!"  
  
Meanwhile, Starfire stayed behind. "Must we observe this house of horror?" She gulped. When she realized no one was there to reply, she quickly ran after the other Titans. Little did the Titans know, three super-villain teens were watching them...

* * *

The Titans were now in the house. Robin and Cyborg led the way, then Beast Boy (recording) and Raven, and finally Starfire, who had grabbed on to Raven's cloak. Raven turned to Starfire and growled. "EEP!" Starfire then tugged on her hair. The lights went dim and she screamed.  
  
"STARFIRE!!" The four Titans snarled.  
  
Starfire, now covering her mouth, apologizing, "I am sorry, please proceed!" The four kept walking further into the house. The floors creaked as the teens stepped on the rotten wooden floors. Suddenly a skeleton jumped out at the five teens. Robin and Cyborg jumped, Beast Boy jumped and landed in Raven's arms, while Starfire screamed and blasted the skeleton with her eye beams.  
  
"STARFIRE!!" The four Titans barked.  
  
Cyborg eyed Raven and Beast Boy suspiciously, and Raven, realizing she was still holding on to Beast Boy, descended her arms, making the changeling fall to the ground. Beast Boy landed on his stomach, his head face to face with the fake skeleton skull. Beast Boy blinked his eyes and reopened them to a real skull that reeked of decay and maggots pouring out of it. Beast Boy shrieked and jumped back up.  
  
"D-D-Dude!! Did you all s-see that!!" Beast Boy exclaimed, recording the skull.  
  
"Quiet!" Raven demanded. "I feel a presence."  
  
"Ugh! What's that smell?" Robin asked, now covering his nose.  
  
"Told you to hold it in, man!" Cyborg nudged Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy stomped his foot, "But the maggots and the skull—"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Raven shouted. "We need to get out of here!"  
  
"Oh, what made you come to that sudden conclusion, Raven?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically.  
  
"C'mon guys!" Robin said, now getting in between them. "Let's just get out the way we came in."  
  
"And which way would that be?" Starfire asked. The Titans stopped and turned to look at Starfire. She was facing the wall, where the entrance should have been, but there was a table and a vase of dead flowers in its place.  
  
"But that's where we came from," Robin said now joining Starfire. "Wasn't it?"  
  
Suddenly, the lights went out, and the room was pitch black. Before Starfire could scream, a hand grabbed hers, and she couldn't tell who's hand she was holding. Candles were lit and Starfire could see it was Robin's. She gave a small smile as did he. Cyborg grinned. "This is the best haunted house I've ever been in!"  
  
"Um, Cyborg?" Raven began.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I don't think this is fake."  
  
"So what you are saying," Starfire said sadly. "Is that the house of horror that is not... is?" No sooner had Starfire uttered those words, howls and moans echoed inside the house.  
  
"Do y-you hear that?" Beast Boy's voice cracked.  
  
"Hear what?" Raven asked irritably.  
  
"There's something moving!" Cyborg whispered. In unison, the Titans looked up at the ceiling. "Bats!" The half-robot half-human concluded.  
  
"Flying rodents aren't my thing!" Robin said, taking out his staff. The bats swarmed the Titans. Robin began hitting them with his staff, Cyborg was blasting them with his gun, and Starfire shooting beams from her eyes and hands. When they realized there were too many to take on, they stopped fighting. "Titans!" Robin shouted. "Split up!" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven went upstairs, while Starfire and Robin went to the basement.

* * *

Cyborg led them up the stairs, and into a room. "It looks safe here!"  
  
"Look! Windows! We can get out of here!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Suddenly, the curtains closed by themselves. Beast Boy reopened them and instead of a window, it was a brick wall like the rest of the house. "Okay, weirdness!"  
  
"Can't we just blast these walls?" Raven asked.  
  
"One way to find out!" Cyborg's arm turned into a gun and he blasted the wall, but the wall didn't break. "Damn!"  
  
Raven growled. "It's Jinx's magics! She's doing this!"  
  
"Wow! She's gotten good." Beast Boy nodded.  
  
"HEEEEELP!!"  
  
The three Titans turned. "Did you here that??" Cyborg asked.  
  
"SOMEBODY!! HELP ME!! PLEASE!!"  
  
"Dude, someone's in here!!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Cyborg was about to exit the room when the changeling asked, "Uh, Cy, where are you going?"  
  
"We're heroes, man! We gotta save them!!"  
  
"Cyborg, let's think logically!" Raven began. "We don't even know where they are! We don't even know if it's a real person! It could be another one of Jinx's trick to split us up!!"  
  
"I don't care, I'm going!" And Cyborg left. Raven looked at Beast Boy. "We should go after him!" Suddenly, she could no longer see Beast Boy and everything turned pitch black. There were flashes, and she heard someone laughing... someone who should have been dead for months... the flashes were now becoming images. An orange figure had shown up, then faded, and with the black background, it looked like...  
  
... _Slade's mask_...  
  
_Raven?  
  
RAVEN!!_  
  
Raven blinked. She saw Beast Boy staring at her. "What? What is it?" She shook her head, and Beast Boy continued. "We can't just stand here! We have to go after Cyborg! C'mon!" And he tugged at her arm and both ran outside the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire were in the basement. "Is there a light switch anywhere?" Robin asked. Starfire's hands filled with green orbs of energy, producing light. He smiled at her. "Thanks." He became serious. "Let's try breaking the walls." Starfire shot beams out from her eyes and hands, but the walls wouldn't break. "Robin! Suppose someone has bewitched the house!" Starfire suggested.  
  
"Jinx!" Robin exclaimed.  
  
There was a moan that made Robin and Starfire uneasy. "Um, Robin, was that you?"  
  
"I was hoping it was you!" Robin said, now taking out his staff.  
  
Silence.  
  
Starfire lit the room, and there were coffins all around them. "Um, Robin..." A coffin moved, and the two Titans inched away. Suddenly, a coffin burst open and soon all them were breaking open. Inside the coffins were...  
  
...zombies.  
  
Starfire and Robin were about to turn around, but the door closed and locked on them. "No!" Robin said, trying to open the door. He turned around and helped Starfire fight off the zombies. Starfire threw beams at them and kung-fu-trained Robin fought them off. When they thought there were no more zombies, more were coming out of the coffins. Starfire quickly blasted the door open, and both Titans made their escape.  
  
"HEEEEELP!!"  
  
"Do you hear that?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Yea! Let's go!" Robin said.  
  
"Where is it coming from?" Starfire questioned.  
  
"SOMEBODY!!"  
  
"Upstairs!" Robin replied. Starfire led the way and Robin followed behind. When they were half way up the stairs, it collapsed, and Robin almost fell through if Starfire hadn't caught his hand. "ROBIN! Hold on!"

* * *

"HEEEEELP!!" The girl screamed from the attic. "That is it! I'm calling daddy!" She pulled out her cell phone from the purse and turned on her phone. "What?? 'No service'??" She stuck the phone back in her purse. "Great! I never wanted this job anyway! I knew I shoulda gone out for dinner break!"  
  
"Where are you??" Came a voice.  
  
The girl paused. 'Did someone hear me?' The girl listened again, hoping her ears weren't deceiving her.  
  
"Say something!!" The voice said again.  
  
She went up to the door. "I'M UP HERE!! IN THE ATTIC!! SOMETHING IS _SO_ WRONG WITH THIS HOUSE!!"  
  
Cyborg ran down the hallway and found, "Huh? More stairs?" He ran up the stairs and tried opening the door. "Are you in here?"  
  
"Yes! And I'm locked inside! Are you a locksmith?"  
  
"I'll have you outta there!" Cyborg said. "Now stand away from the door!"  
  
The girl did as she was told from the other side. 'What's he gonna do, kick it open?' Suddenly a blast of blue energy burst through the door, making the girl scream. Cyborg entered through the large hole through the door. The girl screamed again. "Let's go!" He said, taking her by the hand. She shook her head, pulling her hand away from his, still screaming. "_Wh-What are you_?"  
  
Cyborg rolled his eyes. "There's no time for that, Princess!!" He picked her up from the legs and threw her over his shoulder. "YO!! I WANT ANSWERS!!" She began pounding on his metallic back. He ran down the stairs and back to the room Beast Boy and Raven were supposed to have stayed in, but they were gone. "BB? Rae? Where'd those two go?"

* * *

"We lost him!" Beast Boy growled.  
  
"No duh," Raven said sarcastically. "Let's go back from where we came from."  
  
"And which way would that be?" Beast Boy asked. They turned around, and instead of a hallway, there was a dead end.  
  
"Wait!" Raven said.  
  
"It's not like I'm _going_ anywhere!" Beast Boy said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up!" Raven snapped. "Jinx's powers are weakening! I can feel it. We need to move at my signal." She grabbed on to his hand.  
  
"What are we gonna do, walk through the wall??" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"NOW!" And Raven pulled Beast Boy into the wall with her. They made it out on the other side safely. Beast Boy's eyes went wide. "How did we—??"  
  
"Jinx is responsible for making the wall appear behind us!" Raven explained. "When her powers weaken, the wall, and everything else she makes appear in this house, becomes transparent, therefore we can walk through her objects. But if we aren't fast enough and we walk through Jinx's objects when her power strengthens, we could get trapped!"  
  
"So, let's find everyone else and get the hell outta here!!" Beast Boy exclaimed. They looked down and realized they were still holding hands. Both pulled her hands away and blushed. "Let's go!"

* * *

Starfire was still holding on to Robin's hands. "I will levitate and you will ascend as well!" She flew up, pulling Robin, and once he was out of the hole, she gently placed him at the bottom of the stairs. Robin smiled. "Thanks!" Coming toward them was Cyborg carrying an angry girl over his back.  
  
"Cyborg?" Starfire began.  
  
"I found her trapped in the attic." Cyborg explained.  
  
"Uh, hello??" The girl said from behind Cyborg. "The blood is rushing to 'her' head! Can you put me down??" Cyborg did, and Robin continued. "But where are Raven and Beast Boy?"  
  
Cyborg grinned mischievously. "Who knows what they've discovered!"  
  
"We've discovered a way out!" Raven said along with Beast Boy.  
  
"HOW??" The three Titans and the girl asked in unison. Raven explained everything to them as she had explained to Beast Boy. "Any questions?"  
  
"So you are suggesting," Starfire began. "That we walk through the wall where the door should have been?"  
  
"That's exactly it, Star! That's the only way out!" Beast Boy replied.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I'm stopping right there... Will Raven's plan work? Who's the girl trapped in the attic? Will they get out and defeat the H.I.V.E.?? Tune in next time...  
  
-kiki  
  
PS, In the meantime, please write me a review!!_


	3. Episode 1 cont'd

_A/N: Well, I couldn't wait any longer for the second season finale of TT's, so a few nights ago I thought I'd look at a few spoilers and I "accidentally" found out how second season ends. I also got a sneak peak at the third season, and I am_ very _excited about a particular Ro/SF episode. _

_Anywho, m__y story takes place in between second and third season, and don't worry, this fanfic doesn't contain spoilers for the second season finale or third season (for those of you who haven't already found out what happens!)... so because this story is "spoil-free", I'm re-writing my own ending to the second season to fit this story...  
  
... After all, it is my fanfic...  
  
... I hope ya'll like it..._

* * *

** Behind the Mask  
Episode 1. _(Continued)  
_**  
"They're planning something," Jinx murmured to her teammates and she continued to meditate. Gizmo and Mammoth glanced at each other. The three teens were about fifteen feet away from the carousel in the bushes. "I think they're trying to escape." She concluded. "Let's go, Gizmo!" Mammoth called.

* * *

Minutes away from where the three H.I.V.E. members were taking refuge was a two story haunted house with the Teen Titans trapped inside. The house was dark, and candles were their only source of light. The five heroes and a carnival employee were in the hallway of the house, plotting their escape.  
  
"So how are we gonna do this?" Robin asked.  
  
"You'll move at my signal!" Raven commanded. "I can sense when Jinx's energy weakens, so you go quickly when I say. There's no telling how thick the wall may be!" She turned to her fellow teammates. "We'll be in groups of two. Starfire and Robin, Cyborg and..."  
  
"Ali," the girl replied. "And I am not going with robo-man! Why can't I go with alien girl or leotard boy?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"_Okay_..." Replied Raven. "And Beast Boy and I will go last."  
  
"Fine!" Robin said. "Let's see if we can move the table and vase." And they could. Now the only thing that stood in their way was a wall. "Starfire, you ready?" Robin asked. She nodded and stood beside him.  
  
"At my signal!" Raven said. Cyborg and Ali waited anxiously for Raven to instruct Robin and Starfire to go. Beast Boy was still recording. "Yea! This rocks!" He whispered. Robin and Starfire held hands and waited.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
The two Titans glanced at each other, took a step through the wall, and found half of their legs visible. Reassured, the two Titans quickly walked through the wall."The door is ahead!" Starfire announced. Robin opened the door and they both quickly exited the house.  
  
"RAVEN! WE GOT THROUGH! WE'RE OUT!" Robin called inside the house to the telekinetic girl.  
  
"They made it out. And good thing, too." Raven sighed. "The barrier just closed."  
  
"Wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
"Or is it?" A voice said from behind them. Robin and Starfire turned around. Mammoth and Gizmo stood prepared to fight. "Where's Jinx?" Robin asked fiercely.  
  
"You really think we'd tell you that you snot-nosed freaks?" Gizmo laughed. Mammoth hit his fists on the ground, causing the ground beneath the two Titans to crumble. Robin flipped and Starfire flew before the ground collapsed beneath them. Gizmo shot rockets at them, and both Titans easily dodged, but the rockets swerved and were coming towards the Titans again.  
  
"My rockets detect body heat, so they won't hit anything accept you twerps!" Gizmo explained viciously. Robin back-flipped and landed in front of Mammoth and Starfire, following Robin's lead, flew in front of Gizmo.  
  
"Don't forget, Gizmo," Robin began. "We're not the only ones that give off heat!" He turned to Starfire. "NOW!" And they jumped out of the way of Gizmo and Mammoth. Instead of the rockets going after the two Titans, it hit the two H.I.V.E. members. "Starfire, fly overhead. Find Jinx! I'll take care of Mammoth and Gizmo." Robin instructed, and Starfire did as she was told.  
  
"What's the matter?" Mammoth smirked. "Did we scare her away?"  
  
"She won't go too far! My rockets will find her!" And Gizmo sent two rockets towards her. Robin watched as they flew in Starfire's direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Ali were waiting for Raven's signal. "Almost..." Raven said. Suddenly, a moan came from behind them. Beast Boy turned and... "Eww! Dude, what are those things?" The zombies from the basement had made their way to the first floor.  
  
"NOW!" Said Raven.  
  
"But Raven..." Cyborg began.  
  
"Beast Boy and I will fight them off! Just get yourself and Ali out of here!" Raven barked. Cyborg took Ali's hand...  
  
"Don't touch me!" Ali snapped.  
  
"What's your problem??" Cyborg asked. "Don't you know who we are??"  
  
"I don't know, nor do I care!! And I am not walking through a wall!!"  
  
"Do it or else the zombies back there'll come and _eat your face off_!!" Cyborg smirked.  
  
"GO NOW! There isn't much time!" A zombie grabbed Raven's neck from behind. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!!" Raven chanted as she threw the table at three zombies with her powers. "I'm not doing it!" Ali snapped. Cyborg had no choice but to push Ali through the barrier. They both landed outside on the ground. "Okay robo-man! What's your damage?"  
  
"If we hadn't have gone out now... whoa!" Cyborg's attention went from Ali to Robin, Mammoth, and Gizmo, who were engaged in combat. He got up off the ground and grabbed Ali's arm. "C'mon, we gotta get outta here!"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Ali said, pulling away from the humanoid. "I'm calling daddy!"  
  
"You know what, fine!" Cyborg growled. "Call daddy, but if you get hurt in the process, then it's not my problem!"  
  
"Unless I file a lawsuit!!" Ali retorted.  
  
"Say what??" Cyborg began.  
  
"Hey Tin-man!" Gizmo called to Cyborg.  
  
Ali glanced at Cyborg. "_Tin-man_... I like that!"  
  
Gizmo climbed on Cyborg's back. "Let's see if you have a heart!!" And he opened up his metallic back and began messing with the wires. "Hey! You little smurf... _Do not mess with my system_!" And he grabbed Gizmo and threw him to the ground. Cyborg walked towards Gizmo. "What's the matter, short-stuff? You mad 'cause you're too small to get on the big rides?"  
  
_BAM!!  
_  
Mammoth punched Cyborg in the gut and sent him flying. Robin and Cyborg both got up and noticed people were stopping to watch them fight. "Let's finish this before the people get hurt!" The Boy Wonder said as he threw two explosive disks, aiming both at Mammoth and Gizmo. Cyborg's right arm turned into a cannon that shot out a blast of energy at each disk. The disks and blast combined sent both Mammoth and Gizmo flying. There was sudden applause from the spectators.  
  
"What's taking Beast Boy and Raven so long?" Robin asked.  
  
"They were fighting off zombies last time I saw them." Cyborg began. Before he could continue, a gasp was heard from the audience of people that had gathered round. The Titans heard a piercing scream, and they turned to see what had happened. Gizmo's claw had grabbed hold of Ali, and he and Mammoth took off running.  
  
"Cyborg! They've got Ali!" Robin declared.

"They can have her for all I care!" Cyborg muttered, crossing his mechanical arms. Robin raised a brow. The humanoid rolled his eyes. "Oh, all right!! Let's go!!" The two Titans followed after them. "Where's Star?" Cyborg asked Robin as they sprinted down the dirt path. "We need her!"  
  
"She went looking for Jinx!" Robin replied. "And Gizmo's rockets are probably still after her!"

* * *

"I cannot locate Jinx anywhere!" Starfire told herself. Suddenly, a rocket zoomed past her, barely missing her. "It is Gizmo's device!" Another rocket shot past her. She saw both rockets turn around and head straight for her. Starfire's eyes glowed as her hands formed green orbs of energy. She began shooting at the rockets, but it wouldn't be destroyed. When they got closer, she dodged them both and flew quickly in the opposite direction. Starfire looped around trees, trying to escape them, and it seemed as though she had lost them. She stopped trying to catch her breath.  
  
Starfire saw something move out of the corner of her left eye. One of the rockets was heading straight for her. She was about to fly in the opposite direction, but the second rocket was about to hit her from the right. Starfire timed it right, and she flew high above the trees, and instead of the rockets following her, they impacted and exploded. "Success! Now I must trace Jinx!"  
  
She flew overhead, searching carefully. She spotted a pink-haired girl behind a bush meditating. Starfire got within range and attacked her with her green orbs. Jinx suddenly lost concentration, and she looked up and found Starfire. "Surrender, Jinx!" The alien called to the witch.  
  
"Surrender this!!" Jinx retorted as she blasted a pink orb at the Tamaranian. Starfire dodged it with ease. "Starfire, your luck just ran out!" Jinx jumped in the air and blasted her pink orbs everywhere, but Starfire dodged every one of them and snapped, "Do not jinx yourself!" Starfire flew head on into Jinx and tackled her and both of them tumbled on the ground. Jinx pushed Starfire off her, and Starfire flipped and levitated in the air. Jinx tried shooting her beams, but it seemed she used up all her power trapping the Titans in the house; she had none left to defend herself. Starfire continued to shoot her beams at Jinx until she was knocked out.  
  
"They just keep coming!" Beast Boy said, after destroying another corpse. Raven looked at him. "We have to get out of..." Suddenly, the wall between them and the front door vanished, and the zombies turned into dust. "... Here." Raven finished. She and Beast Boy walked out the front door and found the place deserted.  
  
"Uh, did we miss something?" Beast Boy asked Raven, still video-taping.  
  
"Well, _someone_ defeated Jinx!" Raven declared.  
  
Starfire flew I at that moment, carrying the unconscious Jinx over her back. "I have located Jinx and justice prevailed!" She looked around, noticing two of her teammates were missing. "Where are Robin and Cyborg?"  
  
"We thought you knew!" Beast Boy replied.  
  
Suddenly, four black cars rolled up beside them. The three cars had about four agents come out with guns, and in the other, a thin African American man with graying hair wearing a business suit stepped out. "What's going on?" The man asked.  
  
"Um," Raven began. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Mayor Thomas Moore." He replied.  
  
"We are the Teen Titans." Starfire beamed.  
  
"So what brings you to the area?" Beast Boy asked recording. "If you're here to check out some of the rides, I recommend the roller coasters." Raven nudged Beast Boy's side.  
  
"My daughter Natalie called me during an important meeting. She works here. I think she's in some sort of danger!" Mayor Moore exclaimed.  
  
"And this Natalie girl," Beast Boy began. "She wouldn't have long, curly hair, about five-foot three, and goes by Ali, would she?"  
  
"She does!" Mayor Moore said desperately. "Have you seen her?"  
  
"Nope, sorry." Beast Boy shrugged, still recording. Raven smacked the back of his head and replied truthfully. "Yes, we've seen her! We saved her from that haunted house!"  
  
"Saved her from a _haunted house_?" Mayor Moore raised a brow.  
  
"You see," Starfire began. "My fellow teammates and I were to go inside the house of horrors that is not and be frightened..."  
  
"...but the H.I.V.E. bewitched the house, making the haunted house a real haunted house!" Beast Boy continued, then added. "Of course _I_ wasn't scared!"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes and continued. "Your daughter was trapped in the attic, and we got her out. But now, she and two of our teammates have gone missing along with two H.I.V.E. members!"  
  
"The pink haired girl is one of the three members of the H.I.V.E., and we think the other two members may have your daughter!" Beast Boy added. Three of the men took Jinx from Starfire. "We'll be taking her into custody!" The mayor explained. Suddenly, everyone was running and screaming. "C'mon!" Raven ordered.

* * *

The sun was now setting over Jump City. Raven and Starfire flew ahead while Beast Boy led Mayor Moore and the agents on foot. They soon found themselves in front of the roller coaster. Robin and Cyborg were engaged in combat with Mammoth and Gizmo while the ride was in motion, and it seems the employees couldn't turn off the ride.  
  
The agents loaded their guns and Raven and Starfire flew to help their teammates. Beast Boy gave the camera to Mayor Moore. "Here! Get a shot of all of us crime-fighting!" He was about to leave when he ran back and added, "And get my good sides!" And he transformed into a pterodactyl and joined Raven and Starfire.  
  
Gizmo was still holding on to Ali with his mechanical claw while Mammoth fought off Robin and Cyborg. Robin took out his staff and swung at Mammoth's head. It hit the giant the first time but the second time Robin swung, Mammoth grabbed the staff and threw Robin off the ride.  
  
"Bye-bye, birdie!" Mammoth laughed.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Robin tried grabbing onto the metal bars that held up the ride, but his gloves couldn't hold. Slowly, he could feel his mask peel off his skin. Unexpectedly, he stopped falling and found himself in a black force field. Raven had saved him. He quickly put his mask back on and thanked the telekinetic girl.

* * *

"Let's go, metal-man!" Mammoth growled. Cyborg threw punches, and the giant blocked them with ease. Cyborg and Mammoth grabbed each other's hands and began pushing one another. "I've been on this ride, big boy, and you know what comes next?" Cyborg asked. Mammoth looked over Cyborg's shoulder and saw huge drop. Cyborg seized the opportunity to punch Mammoth in the gut and transform his arm into a cannon. "There's a hundred-fifty-five-foot drop with your name on it!" He blasted Mammoth, sending him up into the air and off the ride.  
  
Suddenly, the roller coaster was going down a seventy-mile-an-hour drop. Cyborg jumped and grabbed Ali out of Gizmo's claws. Starfire blasted Gizmo from behind, causing him to fall off the ride and destroy the power source to his technology. Cyborg and Ali were now free-falling. "I'm gonna die!!" Ali cried. "We're gonna die!!" A green pterodactyl flew underneath them and caught them in midair.  
  
The prehistoric animal landed on the ground, and Ali and Cyborg got off it's back. Then the pterodactyl morphed into Beast Boy. Starfire, Robin, and Raven joined them. Behind Raven was a large black sphere with Gizmo and Mammoth trapped inside. "You bunch of terds! Let us go!!" Gizmo said, pounding on the forcefield. A large crowd of people applauded and cheered for the Titans. Four black cars appeared behind the Mayor. Three agents got out of one and took the other two H.I.V.E. members into custody along with Jinx.  
  
"Natalie!" Mayor Moore called for his daughter. Ali ran towards her dad and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Daddy!"  
  
"Her father's the mayor??" Robin whispered to Cyborg.  
  
"Explains the snobby attitude." Cyborg shrugged.  
  
She let go of him and turned angrily to the Titans. "Arrest them! Especially _him_!" She pointed at Cyborg.  
  
"_Me_??"  
  
Ali stomped in front of him and replied. "Yes _you_! You almost had me killed!"  
  
"If memory serves, I saved your life!!" Cyborg snapped.  
  
"Yea, throwing me off a roller coaster!! Last I checked, that's a way to _end a life_!! Daddy!!" Ali turned and faced her father. "Why aren't you taking them into custody?"  
  
"Uh, Ali, you have no clue as to who we are?" Robin asked.  
  
"Do I care?" Ali snapped.  
  
"You should!" Mayor Moore replied sternly. "They are the defenders of Jump City, the Teen Titans, and they were only doing their job!" Mayor Moore explained to his daughter. Ali went red with embarrassment. He then addressed the Teen Titans. "And because you have brought down three of many Jump City's most wanted criminals and saved my daughter in the process, there will be a celebration tomorrow evening! I hope you can attend in your finest attire!" He returned the video camera to Beast Boy then placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Come on, Ali. Let's go home." They got inside the black car and sped out of the carnival.  
  
"You jerks are gonna pay!" Gizmo snapped from inside the car. "Boss-man's not gonna like this!" Robin heard this and grabbed Gizmo by the collar. "Who sent you?" Robin asked. "WHO??" Gizmo grinned evilly. "Who do you think, Boy Wonder? The person who sent us the first time!" Robin set him down. "_Slade_?" He murmured.  
  
"Let's go!" One of the agents said, pushing Gizmo back in the car. The three remaining black cars drove away. "Oh yeah!" Beast Boy jumped up in the air. "We've got the hook up for tomorrow evening!"  
  
"Well, Titans, let's head on home." Cyborg sighed. All except Starfire began walking towards the exit, and Robin noticed. He looked back. "Starfire, what is it?" Starfire looked up at the sky, watching the sun set and the stars form. "I think I would like to ride the giant wheel now!" She replied.

* * *

The Titans got on the ferris wheel. Robin and Starfire were seated, then Beast Boy and Raven. Cyborg was up next, but he had no partner. The ride operator shouted. "Single guy! Anyone?"  
  
"Must you shout it that loud?" Cyborg said, turning red.  
  
"I'll go!" An African American girl with curly hair smiled, giving the operator a ticket. She sat next to him. "Hi!"  
  
"Princess?" Cyborg asked. "I thought you went home!"  
  
"I was half-way when I realized I didn't tell my boss I was leaving. And on my way to the office, I see Tin-man sitting here all alone!" Ali explained as the ride started. "And now it's my turn to save you... from embarrassment!" Cyborg chuckled a little, and looked out to the city. Ali looked down and cleared her throat, "About the things I said earlier..."  
  
"If you're gonna apologize, I don't accept!" Cyborg crossed his arms, not looking at her.  
  
"Say what??"  
  
"I'm saying I'm not accepting you're apology!" Cyborg continued.  
  
"Why not!" Ali inquired.  
  
Cyborg looked at her seriously. "You said, 'what are you?'... remember? I'm a robot, okay... but a human, first!"  
  
Ali nodded and said sincerely, "I'm especially sorry for that."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I get that a lot." Cyborg mumbled.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven were sitting in silence, except for Raven's little sighs every now and then. Beast Boy looked over at her. "Are you still mad at me?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Raven snapped. "You're the one mad at me!"  
  
"I'm only mad because you're mad at me for no reason at all!!"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "I have my reasons!!!"  
  
"And they are...?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Look, today was a rough day." Raven explained.  
  
Beast Boy replied. "It was a rough day for all of us. And I've gotta admit, we wouldn't have had a chance if it wasn't for you. I'm glad you decided to come and save our butts instead of sitting at home meditating."  
  
Raven raised a brow. "Is that a tone of sincerity I hear in your voice?"  
  
"You're hearing things!" Beast Boy mocked. Raven smiled a little. "Is that a smile I see on your face?" Beast Boy teased.  
  
Raven shook her head, still slightly smiling. "You're seeing things." Beast Boy chuckled. "Where's a camera when you need it?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh, and by the way," Beast Boy reminded the goth. "I won that bet we made before we got inside that house of horrors!"  
  
"Dream on!" Raven smile faded. "I won that bet!"

* * *

"Robin, what is the matter?" Starfire asked her fellow Titan. Robin couldn't keep his mind off of what Gizmo said earlier, but knowing Starfire would be disappointed in him if he told her what was really wrong, he shook his head and sighed. "It's nothing."  
  
"Robin, I have known you for quite some time now, and I am not fooled." Starfire said concerned. "We are best friends. You can confide in me! Now what is really the matter?"  
  
Robin shook his head then looked out to the city as he spoke. He couldn't tell her everything, but thought he could if he left Slade out of it. "I dunno Star, but it seems as though everything that happened today is my fault!"  
  
"That is not true!" Starfire protested.  
  
Robin shrugged. "In a way, it is. I wanted to go to the carnival today. I wanted to go inside that haunted house."  
  
"You are wrong!" Starfire put her hand over his shoulder and smiled. "We all wanted to go, and I believe even if we had not come here, the H.I.V.E. would have still come after us!" The tone in her voice softened. "Now I do not want to hear you wrongfully blame yourself anymore!" Robin nodded, now putting his hand over hers. Starfire blushed and looked out towards the city and smiled. "Oh! You are right, Robin! The view of the city is beautiful at night!"  
  
Robin looked away from their hands and watched the Tamaranian girl stare at the city in wonder. Her hair was blowing in the light breeze, the city lights reflecting off of her emerald eyes, he couldn't help but smile and forget the nightmare that was Slade. 'She's so beautiful...'

* * *

_A/N: Wow, that was a very long chapter! A little Robin/Starfire action! And don't worry! Things will definitely heat up in the future for Beast Boy and Raven. Sorry, I suck at fight scenes... I did the best I could at describing it, but okay... anyway, this is the end of episode one. Episode two will come out shortly. In the meantime, please review!_

_-kiki_


	4. Episode 2

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update!! Okay, this episode isn't as comical or action-packed as the last three chapters, but you find out a lot about the Titan's final showdown with Slade and Terra, and there are a couple of twists! Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans (I do own the storyline and the made-up characters!)... If I did, Beast Boy and Raven would've gotten together sooner!_

* * *

**Behind the Mask  
Episode 2.  
**  
_Who sent you? WHO??  
  
Who do you think, Boy Wonder? The person who sent us last time!!  
  
Slade..._  
  
Robin awoke in a cold sweat. He wiped his forehead and sat up on the bed. He looked at his alarm clock. 4:38 AM. 'Gizmo was lying.' Robin thought. 'He's dead. No one could have survived that...' But he didn't convince himself. 'Except Slade.'  
  
He found himself looking back six months earlier, when he and his teammates were in the deserts outside of Jump City, where they first met Terra. It would also be the last place they'd ever see her or Slade...  
  
The Titans had Slade and Terra on the run, and the two super villains had traveled deep inside one of the caves. Along the way, Slade and Terra split up and went into separate caverns. Beast Boy and Raven followed Terra while Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire went after Slade. The two villains met up again and that's when the caves began collapsing. Beast Boy ran back inside to save Terra, but he was too late; he saw both her and Slade crushed before his very eyes...  
  
Or so he thought...  
  
Slade was back, and Robin felt it was his responsibility to find out his new agenda. He couldn't put his fellow teammates in danger... he couldn't put Starfire in danger...  
  
Robin lay back down on his bed, thinking of the Tamaranian girl. He looked at the hand that held hers last night and smiled. 'Last night was kinda like the date from hell!' He chuckled to himself, stopped, and shook his head, 'Well, that's if one were to consider it a date. I certainly don't!' He nodded with satisfaction and continued to look at his hand. "What are these feelings?" He whispered to himself. "She's beautiful, she's innocent, she's... Starfire... my best friend... and my teammate." He shook his head. 'Forget about it! Nothing good will come of it! Only complications...' And he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Down the hall from Robin's room, another Titan lay awake in bed. She couldn't get him out of her head. He was all she ever saw and ever thought of, night and day, and it scared her...  
  
She was falling for Beast Boy.  
  
Raven rubbed her sleepy eyes and rolled over on one side. She knew if anyone found out about her secret infatuation with the shape-shifter, she would never live it down. Cyborg was close to finding out... too close... 'I must destroy him!' Raven thought evilly. She shook her head. As tempting as it was, she remembered she was one of the good guys.  
  
Raven didn't like her vicious attitude towards the changeling (although sometimes she couldn't help but purposely piss him off), but it was better than constant blushing and uncontrollable giggling... like Starfire behaved whenever she was around Robin... 'I know I can't tell him. He doesn't feel the same way.' She then asked herself. 'How long must I pretend?'

* * *

The next morning at the Titan's Tower, Raven was meditating, Starfire was making breakfast, Cyborg and Robin were playing video games, and Beast Boy was up in his room making a phone call. He plopped on his bed, dialed a few numbers, and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hi, this is Beast Boy, may I speak to Mr. Isle?"  
  
"He's not in at the moment." The nasal secretary replied.  
  
"Any of his associates in?" Beast Boy interrogated.  
  
"Yes, I believe James Fuentes is in. I'll connect you to his office."  
  
"Cool, thanks!" And Beast Boy waited until he heard a gruff voice answer. "Hi, this is Beast Boy regarding the new reality show I'm making."  
  
"Right, right, the Teen Titans show," Fuentes replied.  
  
"Right!" Beast Boy agreed. "My friends are willing to do the show, but they want to get paid, and if they don't get paid, they won't do the show!"  
  
"Everyone wants to get paid these days! Nothing new." Fuentes chuckled. "I'll need to get back to you and see if Mr. Isle can make a deal of some sort."  
  
"Cool dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I mean, thanks!" And he hung up.  
  
Fuentes hung up the phone. He looked at the blonde man sitting in front of his desk. "That was Beast Boy, sir. He wanted to know if we could pay all the Titans. He said if we don't, there won't be a show!"  
  
The blonde man took off his glasses and cleaned them. "Draw up four more contracts. Give the Titans whatever they want."  
  
"Yes, sir, Mr. Isle." Fuentes said, now working on more paperwork.

Isle stood up from his chair and walked towards the exit. "Have them ready by this evening. I'll give them the contracts in person at a dinner party the mayor is hosting. It's to congratulate the Titans for defeating the H.I.V.E."

* * *

Robin called everyone into the living room early noon. "As you know, Mayor Moore invited us to dinner last night. Tonight, we're expected to arrive at six-thirty in our finest clothes, and then I realized," Robin grabbed two identical Robin suits on hangers. "These are my finest clothes." Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Aw, man, you're right!" Cyborg agreed.  
  
"So, when I told the mayor of our predicament, he came up with a solution." Robin looked towards the exit. "Come on in, guys!" Two men came in with dozens of boxes. Beats Boy opened a box and found a tuxedo. "Sweet!" Starfire and Raven approached the boxes and opened one of them and found a white evening dress. "Oh! It is gorgeous!" Starfire gasped. "Nice." Raven muttered.  
  
"Try them on!" Robin told the girls. "Ooh! This will be joyous!" Starfire giggled as she grabbed a few boxes and grabbed Raven's hand and flew to her room.

* * *

Two hours later, the three Titans (and the men who brought in the boxes) were still waiting. "Come_ ooon_!" Beast Boy growled, throwing his arms into a fold. "We picked our tuxes out an _hour and forty-five minutes ago_!"  
  
"We have selected our dresses!" Starfire announced happily from her room. The Titans returned all but five boxes and sent the men on their way.  
  
"Great! Now it's three o' clock!" Beast Boy looked down at his growling stomach.  
  
Starfire gasped. "You are correct!" Once again she grabbed Raven by the hand and said, "We must prepare!!" And she flew out of the living room with Raven into her room again.  
  
"I meant we haven't eaten lunch yet!!" Beast Boy called after them, rubbing his stomach.

* * *

Three hours later, the boys were in their tuxes, pacing the floor, waiting for the girls. "They been in there for three hours, and they're _still_ not ready??" Beast Boy barked, looking at his watch every five seconds.  
  
"C'mon, girls! We're gonna be late!" Robin called.  
  
"One moment please!" Starfire's voice echoed from the upstairs.  
  
Cyborg looked at Robin. "Uh, Rob?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"The mask?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
Cyborg looked around, trying to find the words, "Well, uh... it's just..."  
  
"He wants you to take it off!!" Beast Boy answered Robin bluntly, still looking at his watch.  
  
"Cyborg, you know I can't take it off!"  
  
"And why not?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Behind the mask, I do have an identity, you know!" Robin reminded the half-man half-robot. (A/N: Hey, I just used my title in the story without realizing!!)  
  
"I know that, Rob, and it would be fine if we were going to a masquerade, but this is a dinner party, man!" Cyborg argued. "You could wear sunglasses!"

"Or those cool glasses with the fake bushy eyebrows and mustache!" Beast Boy added.

"Or you could wear Beast Boy's googly-eye glasses!" Cyborg laughed.  
  
"Look, I'm not taking it off! End of discussion!" Robin snapped. "We are ready!" Starfire announced from the top of the stairs. The boys lined up a few feet away from the staircase. "Raven requests you do not laugh when she enters the room!"  
  
"Do I have to go?" Raven's monotonous voice came from the upstairs. High heels could be heard and they were getting closer to the stairway. The three Titans were shocked to see it was Raven walking down the stairs and not a model out of a magazine. She had her hair up in a lose bun, her eyes lined black, her lips a sheer gloss, and she was wearing a strapless black dress. The top looked like a leather corset and the bottom of the dress was long and silk, covering her black stiletto shoes. She looked at the boys looking back at her as she put on her long black leather gloves. "What?"  
  
As Cyborg and Beast Boy stared in wonder at Raven's transformation, Robin noticed another beautiful girl standing on top of the stairway, but for Robin, Raven's beauty couldn't compare to hers. It was Starfire. Her hair was left down straight and curled at the bottom; her purple eye shadow brought out the emerald in her eyes, and her lips a pinkish gloss. She wore a white spaghetti-strap dress that was puffy at the bottom. She also wore short lilac gloves, a matching lilac choker and high heels.  
  
"Starfire," Robin said. The three other Titans stared at the Tamaranian girl as well. Starfire finally reached the bottom step and asked Robin. "Do I look pleasant?"  
  
Robin smiled and replied, "Better than that." Starfire blushed, and there was a silence until Cyborg looked at his watch. "Hey, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry!" They all rushed out of the tower and into the T-Car. "I call shot-gun!" Beast Boy cried.

* * *

The Titans arrived at the mayor's mansion with five minutes to spare. They rang the doorbell, and the butler took their coats and had them wait in the study. As they walked towards the room, there were statues, fountains, and expensive furniture everywhere. The floor was made of white marble tile, the chandeliers gave the room it's light, and the walls were a creamy white (A/N: I rhymed!). As the Titans waited for the arrival of their host in the study, they noticed the large book collection and the huge portrait of a beautiful African American woman who looked a lot like Ali, only older. At the bottom of the portrait was a gold plate that read "The Late Mrs. Madeline Arthur-Moore." Beast Boy found collectibles and antiques on one table in the office. He found one of the bottles with the ships inside (A/N: I dunno if those things have a proper name...'). He picked it up and looked inside. Suddenly, one of the sails from the mini-ship fell over. Beast Boy gasped and put it down quickly. A voice came from the doorway. "Titans, I'm glad you could make it!" It was Mayor Moore.  
  
"Mayor," Robin began. "You're home is enormous!"  
  
"And very beautiful!" Starfire added.  
  
"Thank you," Mayor Moore said. "It's time for dinner." The Titans followed him to the large dining room area. The chandelier in this room gave of a slightly dim glow. On the large mahogany table were expensive china and candles.  
  
"Whoa!" Raven muttered.  
  
"You can seat, like, fifty people at this table!" Beast Boy cried.  
  
"Actually," Mayor Moore corrected. "You can seat twenty. Now where has Natalie gone to?"  
  
"I'm right here!"  
  
The Titans turned and greeted Ali. She was dressed in a light yellow spaghetti-strap v-neck silk dress that went down to her feet. Her curly hair was up, the golden eye shadow brought out her honey-brown eyes, and her lips were a glossy pink. She blushed when she saw Cyborg, and Cyborg's human ear went pink. The mayor's guests slowly entered the dining room and took their seats. Mayor Moore remained standing at the edge of the table, cleared his throat, and welcomed his guests.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to take the opportunity to thank you for joining my daughter, Natalie, and me this evening. I would like to single out a few people. Our special guests tonight are the Teen Titans." The other guests applauded. "Last night our young heroes took down three of Jump City's criminals and saved my at-first reluctant daughter." The guests chuckled and applauded once more before the mayor continued. "I would also like to single out an old friend of mine. Bruce Wayne, if you could please stand up!"  
  
Robin's eyes went wide and darted towards the other end of the table. A very wealthy businessman with graying black hair stood from his seat and waved to the guests as they applauded. "Bruce and I went to college together. I was in a meeting with him when disaster struck yesterday. I was fortunate to have him stay for dinner. Tomorrow, he leaves for Gotham City." Robin noticed Bruce glance at him before sitting back down.

* * *

After dinner, the guests were free to mingle with one another in the lounge. Robin found Bruce across the room, and smiled. "Bruce, it's been a while." He held out his hand for the billionaire to shake. Bruce switched his glass of champagne from his right to his left, took hold of his hand, and firmly shook it. "Robin." He motioned towards the exit. They walked out of the lounge together and went outside in the backyard to talk freely.  
  
"I see you and the Titans have been doing well on your own." Bruce began, making conversation.  
  
"You mean I've been doing well on my own, don't you?" Robin asked bitterly.  
  
Bruce raised a brow. "You in particular? No. You and the Titans are a team, and I would never single you out." He sipped his champagne.  
  
"Yea, now that you know I'm capable of making it on my own!" Robin said under his breath.  
  
"I've always known you would make it on your own. I've never thought otherwise." Bruce replied sternly, now looking up at the sky. His voice softened. "You act as if I don't believe in you." Robin shook his head and apologized. "I'm sorry. It's just when it comes to Slade, I don't handle things very well and I doubt myself constantly."  
  
"Dick," Bruce began. "Everyone doubts themselves from time to time."  
  
Robin continued. "Even after his death I lived my life in constant worry, and then I finally try to relax..." He paused. "Yesterday at the carnival, one of the criminals mentioned that someone had sent them."  
  
Bruce nodded. "You think it's Slade."  
  
"I _know_ it is!" Robin declared.  
  
Bruce placed his hand on his shoulder. "Dick, I know he's put you through a lot of turmoil this past year, but I think it's safe to say he's dead..."  
  
"But that's just it!" Robin interrupted. "No one witnessed his or Terra's death!"  
  
"Terra?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Slade's apprentice." Robin explained. "Long blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny, talks funny." (A/N: HAHAHA!! Well, it's true, isn't it?? Doesn't Terra talk funny??... Hm, maybe it's just me...)  
  
Bruce looked out into the garden, and sipped his glass of champagne. "Interesting."  
  
"What is?"  
  
Bruce looked back down at Robin and replied. "This Terra girl. You say no one witnessed her death?" Robin looked up at him. "Bruce, what are you getting at?" Bruce fixed his tie. "The girl you just described is inside the mayor's house this very moment!"

* * *

The other four Titans were conversing amongst one another when a blonde-haired blue-eyed man excused himself. "Hello! Beast Boy, is it?"  
  
"Uh, yea!" The changeling replied. "Who are you?"  
  
"Forgive me!" He extended his hand. "Adam Isle."  
  
Beast Boy grinned and shook his hand. "Mr. Isle! It's a pleasure finally meeting you!" Isle whispered in his ear. "I got something for you!" He held out a manila folder. Beast Boy took it, opened it and gasped. "YEA BABY!" Beast Boy jumped ecstatically in the air. Isle laughed at his reaction. "I'm guessing you're happy!"  
  
"What is it, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.  
  
"And who is he?" Raven asked.  
  
"Mr. Isle is one of the television producers that will be airing my show this fall!!" Beast Boy replied. Raven approached him. "Beast Boy, remember what I said..." "I know, Raven, and that's why..." He stuck four contracts in her face. "BAM! Four contracts for Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and you!" Raven grabbed the four contracts and read them carefully as Beast Boy addressed the television producer. "Mr. Isle! Thank you!!"  
  
"It was no problem!" Isle chuckled. "I think the people of Jump City will be interested seeing the lifestyle of their five teen heroes, that is, if you're still willing..."  
  
"What are you talking about??" Beast Boy exclaimed. "There's no question!!"  
  
"Great!!" Isle extended his hand. "We have a deal, then?" Beast Boy looked at Raven, who reviewed the contracts, waiting for her approval. "Well..." She sighed. "The contracts look alright with me." Beast Boy grabbed Mr. Isle's hand. "Deal!"  
  
"Wonderful! Start sending in the tapes." Isle said as he began leaving.  
  
"Well, I have one tape, but I need to edit some things..." Beast Boy began.  
  
The television producer stopped and turned. "No! Don't! I mean," He fixed his tie. "Don't bother. It's part of our job." He waved back at the Titans as he left to chat with the other guests. Beast Boy watched as Isle approached a blonde-haired girl. He touched her shoulder from behind, and the girl spun around. Beast Boy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her face. It had been months since he'd seen her. He thought she was dead. He reminisced the day he last saw her...  
  
_Beast Boy! We gotta go!  
  
No! I have to go back!  
  
Forget it man! This place is gonna go!  
  
NO! I'm not leaving without her!  
_  
He was running deep inside a cave, calling her name. "Where are you?" His legs were moving, but everything swept past him in slow motion. He dodged the rocks that were falling from the cave's roof. He heard something in the distance...  
  
... He heard crying...  
  
"Where are you?" He shouted. The sobbing grew louder. He ran further and found the same blonde-haired blue-eyed girl in a metallic suit standing over a dark character. "What have you done to me, Slade??" The girl asked as she kicked him in the gut. "What have you done to me??" She repeated.  
  
"I have made you a stronger person!" Slade replied in his smooth voice, rising to his feet. "I have helped you control your powers! I made you my apprentice! It's everything you ever wanted!"  
  
"The only thing I ever wanted was a home and to be accepted! And I had it with the Titans!" The girl snapped before spin-kicking him to the ground. "And you corrupted me, saying they would betray me. I believed everything you said, and now I have NO ONE!" Her eyes glowed bright yellow, tears streaming down her cheeks. Beast Boy knew what was happening. She was losing control of her powers again. The roof was about to collapse...  
  
_Terra!!  
_  
"Hey Beast Boy!" Cyborg said, snapping the changeling out of his daydream. "Beast Boy, you okay?" He asked. Beast Boy nodded, still watching the girl from across the room that looked like Terra. "Everyone's leaving to the ballroom! Let's get our freak on!" Beast Boy turned and watched Cyborg leave. He turned back to get another glance at Terra but she was gone.

* * *

Robin and Bruce Wayne were still outside, conversing with each other, discussing the mystery that was Terra. "That's not right!" Robin thought aloud. "Beast Boy saw her die!" Bruce shrugged and replied. "It's obvious she survived."

"Bruce," Robin began. "If Terra survived that cave-in..."  
  
"There's a chance Slade survived, as well." Bruce finished.  
  
"Not just a chance!" Robin debated. "He definitely survived!"  
  
"We don't know that!"  
  
"Maybe you don't, but _I_ do! At first I wasn't too sure if Slade could have survived, but Terra's alive, and there's no doubt in my mind that Slade is out there!"  
  
"Now there's something else you have to think about." Bruce said, now facing his once-partner. "Can you trust Terra?" Robin looked up at him. "I can't take my chances. She could still be working with Slade."  
  
"If you'd like, I could be of some assistance from Gotham." Bruce offered. Robin shook his head and smiled. "Thanks Bruce. You've been a big help tonight, but I'll have to pass. Slade's my problem, and I don't want you going out of your way."  
  
"Very well, but my offer still stands." Bruce nodded. Robin walked back towards the mansion, and realizing the billionaire wasn't follwing him, asked, "You coming?" Bruce shook his head. "I have to be on my way."  
  
"Back to Gotham, you mean?"  
  
"Tell Thomas (A/N: The mayor!) I had important business to attend to." Bruce called to the Boy Wonder.  
  
Robin smirked. "Tell him yourself! I stopped taking orders from you a long time ago!" And the Boy Wonder walked inside the mansion without looking back at his father figure.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I changed the second season finale to fit the story! Spoil-free! YAY!!  
  
Dear LordoftheBloodyHand: If you are reading this, those flames were anything but constructive criticism, and because you don't respect my wishes as an author, I won't bother "improving my writing skills" to your liking. Don't like my story? Here's a thought: **don't read it**!! If you "wish for better work", how about you write your own TT's story and get off my back...  
  
...Signed, kiki.  
  
For those who have R&R, I thank you all!! (If missed anyone, sorry!!)  
  
MirandaOtto, LightHawkSentinel, Starxfire, CherubTenshi, bunny133, Rukato86, StormyDreamer, MoonFireFire, StarfireRobin4ever, AzerathMetrionZinthos12, Broken-Mask, AntimatterManticore!  
  
Please review!!  
  
a lot of reviews good reviews = a lot of good reviews = faster update!! _


	5. Episode 2 cont'd

_A/N: All right!! We're still on episode two (technically, this is the fifth chapter). I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed, and I wanna **apologize** for not accepting anonymous reviews... here's what happened..._

_At first I didn't know why anonymous peeps weren't sending me reviews. I look on my account and it says that I don't accept anonymous reviews?? I was like, **OMG**!! I felt really bad. I don't even remember doing that! I don't even know _why_ I did that! So for those anonymous peoples that haven't been able to send me reviews, you may do so at this time!! (I don't hate on anonymous reviews!! I swear!!)_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second part of the second episode!!_

_Oh yea, I _am_ a Terra hater!! Is there a club I can join to get out some unexpressed anger towards her??_

* * *

**Behind the Mask Episode 2. _(Continued)_**

Robin entered the ballroom of Mayor Moore's house feeling uneasy about the information he had just received from Bruce Wayne. Terra was at this party, and one question remained: why?

"Robin!" A voice called for him from the dance floor. It was Starfire. She waved for him to join him, and he did. "Come Robin! Joyous music is flooding this dance hall! We must dance!" Robin smiled. The band was playing lively music, and almost all the guests were dancing. The song ended and the lead singer announced, "Let's turn down the lights and slow things down a bit!"

Cyborg was about to walk off the dance floor when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, wanna dance?"

Cyborg smiled. "I'd love to." He put his right hand on her waist and the other held her hand right hand, while her left hand rested on his shoulder. "So," Cyborg began. "Why aren't you dancing with BB?"

Raven's eye twitched. "Shut it!" (A/N: AHA! Bet you thought it was Ali!!)

"No I'm serious!" Cyborg said. "Why didn't you ask him?"

Raven rolled her eyes and replied almost sadly. "Because I'm not Terra."

"What?"

"Beast Boy cares about her, even after her betrayal... even after her death..." Raven sighed. "I couldn't take her place even if I tried."

"Who says you have to take her place?" Cyborg raised a brow. "I don't think you should try to be someone you're not to get him to like you. I've noticed your hostility towards BB lately. Why is that?" He twirled Raven.

"I dunno." She huffed. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you!"

"Better me than Beast Boy!" Cyborg laughed.

"May I cut in?" A voice asked from behind Cyborg. Cyborg turned. It was Beast Boy. (A/N: AHA!! I _still_ bet you thought it was Ali!!) Raven went scarlet. Cyborg let go of Raven and grinned. "You kids have fun!" And he walked off the dance floor. Beast Boy was about to grab her waist, but she retreated. "Uh, are you gonna let me dance with you or will you hurt me if I touch you?"

"Sorry," Raven apologized, still red in the face. "I, um, was having a hard time with Cyborg, too." Beast Boy put his hand on her waist and Raven, still red, placed her hand on his shoulder. Cyborg watched as Raven and Beast Boy danced on the floor. He smirked when Beast Boy accidentally stepped on Raven's shoe. "I see you're without a dance partner." Ali said from behind him. Cyborg turned and replied sarcastically. "Nothin' gets past you!"

Ali went red, and continued nervously. "S-So, seeing as we're both partner-less..."

"You were thinking you'd ask me to dance?" Cyborg huffed. Ali shrugged. "Look, I just thought it was least I could do after the way I treated you. You don't have to if you don't wanna..."

"I'd be honored." Cyborg grinned, holding out his right robotic hand. Ali smiled and took it and both walked out on the dance floor.

* * *

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Robin and Starfire were dancing. Robin smiled. His hand was on her waist while his other was holding her hand. "I didn't know you were so light on your feet, Star."

Starfire had a puzzled look on her face. "Is that good?"

Robin chuckled. "It means you're a graceful dancer."

Starfire smiled brilliantly. "Thank you." She looked at an older couple beside them. There bodies were closer and they were cheek to cheek. Starfire put the hand that was holding Robin's on his shoulder, moved closer to his body, and lightly pressed her cheek against his.

Robin went red as he placed his remaining hand on her waist. "Uh, uh, I... um, Star, what are you doing?"

"I am doing as the couple beside us is doing." Starfire replied. She looked at him worried. "Am I doing it wrong?"

Robin shook his head and smiled. "You're doing fine." The reassured Starfire once again pressed her cheek against his as they continued to dance.

* * *

On the other side of the dance floor, Beast Boy and Raven were finally getting the hang of slow dancing. "Uh, feeling better?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yea, now that I don't have to lead!" Raven joked. Beast Boy went red and teased. "Yea, well I'm glad I got the hang of it, too! You were a horrible leader!"

"Why are you dancing with me?" Raven asked.

"If you didn't want to, you didn't have to say yes..." Beast Boy said a little hurt.

"That's not it!" Raven protested with slight emotion. She cleared her throat and continued tediously. "Just answer the question."

"I, uh, just wanted to make sure things were still good between us." Beast Boy replied. "And _helloooo_?! I wanted to be seen with the hottest girl here!"

"Then why aren't you dancing with Starfire?" Raven mumbled.

Beast Boy went red. "Uh, it's 'cause I was talking about _you_!"

Raven bowed her head and, feeling as though a giggle might escape from her mouth, reminded herself not to act like Starfire. Beast Boy looked at her and smiled. "Are you trying not to laugh at me?" Raven looked back up at him confidently and smiled. She felt she could now tell him her feelings. She looked at him seriously. "Beast Boy, there's something I have to tell you, and it's not easy for me," Raven sighed, shut her eyes and continued. "And I know I've been acting weird lately, but I guess tonight I've worked up some courage to tell you..."

"Raven, what is it?" Beast Boy asked, concerned. Raven opened her eyes and gasped. Behind Beast Boy was a traitor, a backstabber, and his everything. "Turn around." Raven sighed, took her hands away from the changeling, and looked away. Beast Boy turned slowly. His green eyes met those familiar baby blue eyes. "Beast Boy." Terra began. Beast Boy stared in shock. "But you... you were... I saw..." Raven eyed Terra suspiciously and said, "You two obviously have things to discuss." Before she walked off the dance floor, Beast Boy took her hand. "Wait, Raven!" Raven looked at Beast Boy seriously as she slowly pulled her hand away from his. "Just watch your back." Raven advised before joining Cyborg and Ali.

The song ended, and Beast Boy frowned at Terra, grabbed her arm firmly, and led her out of the ballroom before the lights went back on. Beast Boy let her go. "What do you want?"

* * *

"Hey, the night is young!" Cyborg told Raven. "Go back out there and dance with him!"

"Something came up," Raven said, pointing at Beast Boy and Terra as they walked out of the ballroom. Cyborg's robotic eye glowed red and he motioned towards them, but before he could go after Terra, Raven held him back. "Beast Boy can take care of himself." Raven looked back at them bitterly, and Cyborg placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you gonna be okay?" Raven looked down and replied, "Not if she sticks around." And she followed the two outside. Robin and Starfire got back from the dance floor. "Hey! Where's Raven going?" Robin asked.

Cyborg sighed. "She's going after Beast Boy and Terra." Robin searched the room, and Starfire gasped. "Terra is alive?"

"How she got an invite is unknown," Cyborg continued. "But Raven went to find out."

* * *

"Like Raven said, we have things to talk about." Terra replied. "Beast Boy, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Beast Boy growled, crossing his arms. Terra cocked her head to the side, still staring at Beast Boy. He looked back down at her. "Okay fine, so there's some _stuff_ we need to bring up. How'd you survive that cave-in? And what are you doing here? And why didn't you tell us you were okay?"

"Um, hospital, dad, and the last time I checked, you and the Titans wanted nothing to do with me." Terra said sadly, brushing back her long blonde hair.

Beast Boy continued. "Well, the last time I saw you, you were standing over Slade kicking his butt and confronting him."

"I was," Terra agreed. "And I killed him." Beast Boy raised a brow. "Somehow, I find that very hard to believe. The dude never dies! And there's that one little thing... oh yea! _I don't trust you_!"

"Don't you remember when you could trust me with anything!" Terra protested.

"Unfortunately." Beast Boy snapped. "Maybe if I hadn't you wouldn't have sold us to Slade on a silver platter!"

"I've changed! I have a new life with my dad!" Terra explained.

Beast Boy eyed her. "You're dad?"

At that moment, Isle walked up to Terra. "Honey, we'll be leaving in a few minutes. Oh! Hello, Beast Boy! I see you've met my daughter." And he went inside the ballroom. Beast Boy gasped. "You've gotta be kidding me!! The producer of my show is in fact the father of this traitor!" He walked out of the hallway and into the lounge. Terra followed him, and following Terra was Raven. "'This traitor' has a new life." Terra insisted, calling after him. "And Adam's my adoptive dad. Listen, Slade was just a horrible time in my life. I was only too late to come to the realization." Beast Boy remained silent as he sat on the small sofa in the lounge. "Please say something!" Terra pleaded as she sat beside him. Raven stood in the doorway, waiting for his response. Beast Boy shook his head. "What do you want me to say? I saw you die nearly six months ago and I see you now..."

"We could pick up right where we left off." Terra offered. Beast Boy shook his head. "That's not gonna happen..." Suddenly, Terra planted a light kiss on his lips. Raven's eyes went wide. She had seen enough. She walked back to the ballroom, not feeling angry at the shape-shifter, not feeling a disappointed in the changeling, but feeling a new emotion: heartbroken. Back inside the lounge, Terra kissed him once more before Beast Boy retreated. "What is it?" Terra asked.

Beast Boy shook his head and chuckled. "This is just great!" He looked at the girl he had loved for so long. "Maybe if you'd done this earlier... maybe if you were _somebody else_... but now, it doesn't mean anything to me." Terra understood and nodded. "So let's be friends again!" She suggested.

Beast Boy shook his head.

"Acquaintances?"

Once again, he shook his head, and this time, he replied. "Let's start over." He said, extending his hand. "Hi, I'm Beast Boy! I'm one of five of the coolest superheroes; the Teen Titans." Terra smile, took his hand, and shook it. "Terra Isle, your average teenage reformed bad-girl."

* * *

Back in the ballroom, the three remaining Titans stood, conversing with one another. "She is alive!" Starfire exclaimed.

"But how? And why is she here?" Cyborg asked.

"If she survived, that means Slade must have survived as well." Robin clenched his fists. "And Terra could be working with him!"

"Terra killed Slade," A voice came from behind the Titans. It was Raven now joining her fellow Titans. "Or so she says. She also claims that she has a new life without Slade. She even has a new dad. Mr. Isle."

"The television producer doing BB's show!" Cyborg thought aloud. "Makes sense."

"And now we know why she is here!" Starfire murmured.

Robin had a burst of sudden determination. "Let's run a background check on Isle in the morning."

"There's no need for that, Robin," A voice from behind him replied. Robin spin-kicked at the person behind him, but the kick was blocked. It was Isle. "Mr. Isle!" Cyborg exclaimed. Robin lowered his leg. "Sorry, sir." "Why would you run a background check on me?" Isle interrogated. "There's nothing interesting or illegal I've done."

"You adopted a super villain. Sounds 'interesting' to me." Robin declared. Isle frowned. "As far as I'm concerned, Terra was under the evil influences of Slade. She's a beautiful intelligent teen that's made a few bad decisions in her life and should not be judged because of them."

"If Terra is as 'intelligent' as you say she is, she would have known better than to join forces with someone so evil, would she not?" Starfire questioned. Isle straightened his jacket. "As I said before, she made a few bad decisions in her life."

"Then you understand why we can't trust her." Robin finished.

"I do, and it's obvious my words can't change the way you feel about my daughter, but it doesn't mean you should judge someone you hardly know; someone you're doing business with, nonetheless." And with that said, Isle left the ballroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Terra and Beast Boy were getting reacquainted. Terra gleamed at Beast Boy. "You look good tonight."

"I feel like a penguin!" Beast Boy shape-shifted into a penguin and back into a human, making Terra giggle. "You don't look too bad yourself!" Beast Boy commented. She was dressed in a black spaghetti-strap dress that fell to her ankles. "Thanks. Beast Boy, you don't know how happy you've made me tonight. I feel like I truly have started over..." Realizing how uncomfortable Beast Boy felt, she coughed and changed the subject. "So, how're the other Titans?"

"They're doing good." Beast Boy thought for a moment. "Except for Raven..."

Terra gasped. "What's wrong with Raven?"

"Oh no, she's fine!" He assured her. "It's just, she's been acting different, particularly around me, and I don't know why."

"What do you mean 'different'? How?" 

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to go into details, but you're a girl, and you might understand why Raven's acting strange around me. Maybe you could tell me where I went wrong."

"Um, okay," Terra shrugged. "Shoot."

Beast Boy mentioned the arguments he and Raven had yesterday and how she would get offended for no reason whatsoever, and Terra nodded every now and then. "So, uh, whadaya think?"

Terra crossed her legs. "Hm, after hearing your side of the story and making a few mental notations, Raven likes you."

Beast Boy laughed hysterically. "What?? You gotta be kidding me! Raven... likes me!!" When he realized Terra wasn't laughing with him, he reiterated himself in the form of a question. "Raven _likes_ me?"

"Well yea," Terra replied.

"Did you not hear me in your good ear??" Beast Boy asked. "She makes fun of me, she's rude, she's..."

"She's _pretending_!" Terra interrupted. "We both know Raven doesn't show her emotions as easily as others. Think about it this way: She's like the mean bully at school that's always picking on the person they like the most. She doesn't want to show any likeness towards you because she doesn't want to risk rejection or ridicule. Do you understand?"

"In a strange, twisted way, I do." Beast Boy mumbled. It seemed as though he was in shock.

"Terra! We're leaving." Isle said sternly in the doorway. "Beast Boy, I'm expecting a tape at least every other week."

"Yes sir, Mr. Isle, sir!" Beast Boy stood up straight and saluted him. Terra got up from her seat. "Well, I gotta go. Since you're doing business with my dad, maybe I'll see you and the Titans around!" And Terra left with her father. Beast Boy went back inside the ballroom and joined his fellow Titans, who were bidding the mayor and Ali farewell. The mayor went to bid adieu to his other guests when Ali gave Cyborg a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Cyborg asked.

"Saving me, dancing with me, and for all the horrible things I said. I gotta go. I've got guests to attend to!" And Ali left a shocked humanoid in the middle of the ballroom. Robin smiled, turned, and spotted the green changeling. "Beast Boy, where've you been?"

"Uh, bathroom," Beast Boy fibbed.

"Friend," Starfire said sadly. "There is no use lying. We know you were conversing with Terra."

"Yea, that too." Beast Boy added, going red in the face. He looked at Raven, who was looking down at her feet. Robin sighed. "Beast Boy, I know you and Terra had a thing, but this is different."

"She betrayed us," Starfire reminded him.

"And she betrayed _you_, too." Raven added softly.

Beast Boy sighed. "Nothing's gonna happen between us." He said, now looking at Raven. "And I wouldn't want anything to happen." Raven slightly smiled. Robin shrugged. "Well, Titans, let's go home."

* * *

The Titans had gotten home, changed into their pajamas, and all except Starfire went to bed. She stayed up on the roof, hugging her legs and looking out at the reflection of the moon on the water that surrounded the Titan Tower. 'I had never danced that way with anyone until I danced with Robin this evening.' Starfire thought. "I have never felt this way."

"Felt what way?"

Starfire went bright red, recognizing whose voice it belonged to. She turned around, and just as she suspected, Robin was standing behind her. She smiled and continued to look out to the sea as she replied. "It is nothing." Robin sat beside her. "Are you sure?"

"I am positive! Perhaps it is just an earthly allergy I have caught." Starfire said now rubbing her nose. Both Titans looked out to sea until Starfire continued. "Robin, what will we do about Terra?"

"I dunno," Robin replied. "But all I know is that if Terra survived, Slade did, too."

"But Raven informed us that Terra defeated him!" The Tamaranian protested.

"I can't take any chances, Star!" Robin argued. "I won't put you or the others in danger! I promised myself!"

Starfire looked down, angry tears threatening to fall from her emerald eyes. "So... you are going to shut us out like before?" Robin couldn't respond, because he knew she was right. Starfire stood up and looked down at her feet. Robin stood up beside her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Starfire, I won't endanger you or the others. You and the Titans mean a lot to me!" Robin watched as sobs overwhelmed the alien girl. She looked up showing Robin the tears falling freely down her face. "And _you_ mean the world to me!" Before Robin could respond to this, she ran back inside the tower. Robin looked out to sea and sighed.

* * *

Beast Boy watched as the Boy Wonder went back inside the tower moments after Starfire rushed inside crying. He chuckled as he rewound and played the video over again.

"Starfire, I won't endanger you or the others. You and the Titans mean a lot to me!"

"And _you_ mean the world to me!"

Beast Boy had gotten their entire conversation on camera. "This is too good!" Moments after Robin went inside the tower, he tiptoed back inside. He checked a clock on the wall. 12:57 AM. 'Everyone's probably asleep,' Beast Boy thought to himself as he walked through the living room. Before he could make it out, he heard someone clear their voice from behind him. Beast Boy froze, fearing it was Robin or Starfire that had found him out.

"Did you really think I'd let you record all that and let you get away with it??"

Beast Boy realized his fears were much worse, for the voice didn't belong to Robin or Starfire...

... it belonged to Raven...

* * *

_A/N: AHA!! Another chapter complete!! Every time I finish a chapter, I feel so good inside!_

_Well, I probably won't be updating for a long while!! This weekend I'm going to a JOSH GROBAN CONCERT in Dallas!! YAY!! (He's suuuuuper hot! With a suuuuuper hot voice! Hehehe!) And then next week, I'll be starting school again... so yea..._

_Hope ya'll had a good summer!!_

_-kiki_


	6. Episode 2 cont'd

A/N: WOW!! You guys rock!! I got 31 reviews just for 5 chapters!! That's about 6 reviews per chapter... WOW!! I can write well and_ I can do my division!! YAY!! lol, anywho... this chapter contains more fluff (well, a lot more than I'm used to... for Robin and Starfire anyways...) Okay, enough chit-chat!! It's story time!! YAY!!_

_

* * *

_**Behind the Mask **

**Episode 2. _(Continued)_**

Raven flicked on the light, and Beast Boy froze like a deer caught in the headlights when Raven found him sneaking to his room with the footage from the rooftop. "Hey Raven! Catching up on some reading, meditating, maybe some _late-night snooping_??"

"You're one to talk!" Raven sneered. "You know I looked over the contracts. I distinctly remember something about involuntary exposure being prohibited in one of the paragraphs..."

"Meaning?" Beast Boy inquired.

"You'll tell them what you recorded, or I'll tell them myself!"

Beast Boy whined. "But Raven!"

"This is a reality show that will be premiering to the public! If you send this in to Mr. Isle and he decides to broadcast it, you're no better than Terra betraying your friends the way you already have."

"What does Terra have anything to do with this?"

"It's only a comparison, Beast Boy; nothing you need to decipher!"

Beast Boy remembered what Terra told him that evening about Raven liking him. "No, Raven. I think there's a little more to that 'comparison' of yours."

"Really?"

"Yea!"

"ENLIGHTEN ME!!"

"_I DON'T WANNA_!!"

"Man, will ya'll just shut up?" Cyborg said from upstairs. "There are some people trying to sleep!"

Raven rolled her eyes at Cybrorg's intrusion, trying to remain calm. She turned back to Beast Boy. "So typical of you! I try to have an adult conversation with you and how do you plea? _You don't wanna_." She slumped on the couch. Beast Boy, now regaining control of his anger, shrugged as he sat next to her. "Raven, I know what I'm doing! Respect my decisions as a filmmaker!"

"As long as you remember to respect those you're filming." Raven added as she grabbed the book from beside her. "If you don't tell them, Beast Boy..."

"Okay, I get it!" Beast Boy nodded. "You'll tell 'em."

* * *

Robin opened the door to his room. He was in his boxers and a muscle-shirt, his mask still painted on his face. He walked down the hallway and stopped at the third door to the left. In purple cursive, the words "Starfire" were painted on the door. He motioned to knock on her door, but couldn't. He leaned on the door and sighed. Suddenly, the door swung open, causing Robin to fall backwards into her room. Starfire's eyes went wide when she saw the Boy Wonder fall on his back before her eyes. "Robin?!" 

"This is serious de ja vou, except you knocked down the door last time... and you weren't in your undergarments!" Robin muttered to himself, now glowing bright red. Starfire went scarlet realizing her appearance was indecent. She threw on a pink robe, went around Robin and fell to her knees. "Robin, are you injured?" Robin sat up, still red in the face. "I'm okay." They both rose to their feet.

"Robin, what are you doing outside my bedroom? It is early morning! Shouldn't you be tracking Slade right now?" Starfire said bitterly as she motioned to shut her door.

Robin put his hand in the opening of the door and opened it once more to see the Tamaranian. "I'm here to apologize..."

"Can't a humanoid get any sleep these days??" Roared a vicious Cyborg from his room.

Starfire looked back at Robin and whispered. "This cannot wait until tomorrow?"

"Afraid not." Robin replied softly. The alien girl opened her door wide enough for Robin to step enter her room. If there had been any light in the room, there would have been shades of purple all over the walls. Her bed was turned down and her pajamas were on the bed. "Forgive my mess and inappropriate appearance, for I just got out from the shower, and I was not expecting company at this hour." (A/N: LOL!! I rhymed again without knowing... this is too cool! I'm a poet and I didn't know it!) She sat down on her bed and turned on the lamp that was on her bedside table. Robin remained standing, trying to find the right words, but Starfire interrupted his thoughts. "I thought you would never speak to me after my recent confession on the roof."

Robin shook his head. "I don't know what you mean."

Starfire blushed and looked down at her fidgeting fingers and began. "W-Well, you see," Robin sat next to her. "What I said..." Starfire shook her head and put on a smile. "You know, Robin, it was nothing of importance."

"Are you sure?"

Starfire nodded. "So why are you here?"

"Starfire, I came here to apologize for making you upset. I didn't mean to make you cry." Robin said, now finding the words.

"You did not make me cry!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't?"

Starfire shook her head and replied angrily. "No. The tears of anger were because of Slade. It is not fair that we must live our lives in constant worry because of him. It is not fair that you are put in seclusion for weeks just to get minor information on his whereabouts. I do not want you to go away again!"

"Star," Robin said, his left hand taking hold of her hand. "I'm not going anywhere. _You_ mean the world to me, too." Starfire smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Robin put his right arm around her and with his fingers brushed through her slightly wet hair until she fell asleep.

* * *

Back downstairs there was a long silence between the telekinetic and the shape-shifter. Beast Boy remembered. "Oh hey! We never did finish our dance, did we?" 

"It wasn't a total loss. If you hadn't gone to talk to Terra, you wouldn't have been able to enjoy your lip-lock with her." Raven replied not taking her eyes away from her book. Beast Boy chuckled. "And you say I spy!"

"I learn from the best!" Raven retorted monotonously as she continued to read her book.

"If you're wondering about that kiss, and you probably are..."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean??" Raven said turning three shades of red, whether or not it was from embarrassment or anger was unknown to Beast Boy.

"... The kiss meant nothing to me, and it shouldn't mean anything to you!" Beast Boy finished. Raven continued to read her book when she replied. "I didn't say it meant anything to me."

"Well good. Then we understand each other!" Beast Boy smiled. "So you wanna dance?"

"What is this, Beast Boy??" Raven asked, putting the book down next to her. "One minute we're arguing, the next you wanna dance??"

"Why not?"

"Because the song was about to end anyway," Raven said, crossing her arms. "And because I'm no longer the 'prettiest girl'... as you can see, the dress and the make-up is off..."

"You're right," Beast Boy said, now standing up from the couch, holding out his hand for her to take. "But Raven, you sure look beautiful in your P.J.'s!" He teased. Raven went scarlet and her emotions got the best of her when the light bulb from the ceiling fan flickered. Beast Boy raised a brow and she reluctantly took his hand. He pulled her up and twirled her. Beast Boy began waltzing with the goth, and she raised a brow. "Uh, Beast Boy, we're not dancing to anything!"

"Sure we are!"

"The music in your head doesn't count!"

"Just waltz with me, Rae!" Beast Boy gasped, realizing he had accidentally called the telepath the very nickname she didn't want to be addressed as. Raven giggled at his reaction. She quickly covered her mouth to stifle the laughter, but it was too late... when she giggled, the light bulb from the ceiling fan broke. Beast Boy smiled at her reaction and questioned. "So, before you were so rudely interrupted by Terra, what was it you were gonna tell me?"

Raven, now regaining control over her emotions, replied, "I wasn't gonna tell you anything!"

"Yea you were!!"

"You must be mistaken."

* * *

Somewhere in the caves outside of Jump City a dark figure stood plotting his revenge against the Teen Titans. There were computer systems and charts and graphs everywhere. There was a huge computer screen with a keyboard and chair beside it. The dark figure sat down on the chair. "Excellent," A soothing voice said aloud. "Everything is going according to plan." 

He stood up once again and walked over to a table with a chessboard. There were moved pieces from both sides. The figure moved a piece from the black side. "Terra, Mr. Isle, Mayor Moore, Ali... they're all pawns in this game. Even if the Titans find out my plan..." At that moment, he smashed the pawn black he had just moved.

"... I'll still be victorious."

* * *

The next morning at the Titan's Tower, Starfire awoke to the sound of the birds chirping outside her window. She opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of a jet-black haired teen she couldn't recognize. She gave a small "eek!" when she realized it was Robin, and why she couldn't recognize him immediately because he was sleeping without his mask. 

"Ooh no!" Starfire mumbled as she tried to slide through his arms. "This is most embarrassing!" Seeing as Robin wouldn't let her go, she lay there in his arms, defeated. She sighed, now resting her head on his chest and his chin resting on her hair. Moments later, Starfire felt Robin wake up. Starfire immediately waited for his eyes to open so she could finally see his true eye color. Robin's eyes opened slightly, then wide when he saw Starfire staring back at him.

"Starfire?!"

"Robin," Starfire said, looking into his eyes. "Your eyes! They are beautiful!" Robin reached for his mask, but Starfire took his hand. "Robin, why are they two different colors?" Robin's right eye was dark blue and his left was dark brown. He shrugged. "I suppose I was born that way." He changed the subject. "I'm sorry! I guess I fell asleep last night."

Starfire grinned. "I did not mind."

"Neither did I." Robin and Starfire's lips were now only inches apart. Robin moved closer to Starfire, and the Tamaranian girl, uncertain of what Robin would do, closed her eyes. Their lips finally touched and both of the Titans were in bliss. It had only been a few seconds before Starfire broke the kiss and put her hand on Robin's chest. "You're heart is beating as fast as mine! Robin, what did we just do?"

"Something we should have done a long time ago." And Robin kissed her once more before the Titan's alarm went off.

* * *

_A/N: Complete!! YAY!! Short chapter, I know... The other's will be longer, but for now, I kinda have a writers block... I mean, I know how the story ends and everything... it's just getting there will be difficult..._

_... AND JOSH GROBAN IS THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO THE MUSIC INDUSTRY!! AND I WAS TWELFTH ROW AT HIS CONCERT!! WOO!!_

_lol, I feel all stupid now... but it's okay!! Anyway, I'll update ASAP... don't worry, this story will probably have three or four more episodes left... Ciao, yo!_

_PS, About Robin's eyes being two different colors, I know his eyes are just one color, but there was so much controversy over his eyes being blue or black and it was so hard to choose... so... I chose to make his eyes two different colors. I hope I haven't violated some sort of code!_

_-kiki_


	7. Episode 3

_A/N: Okay, cool, this is the third episode... things are about to get interesting... and a tad bit more romantic!! Bwahaha!! BWAHAHAHA!! Ahem! Sooo, here goes nothing!!_

**Behind the Mask**

**Episode 3.**

The Titans gathered in the living room, dressed and ready for battle. "Where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked the other Titans.

"I have not seen him since last night!" Replied Starfire.

"That's because he's the one who called us!" No sooner did Raven utter those words, the changeling's voice was heard from the Titan's walkie-talkie's. "Guys! Trouble downtown! Slade's robot's are attacking the city again!"

"TITANS!" Robin said, his attention averting from Beast boy to his teammates. "GO!"

* * *

Meanwhile Beast Boy was fighting off nearly fifty robots on his own. He transformed into a tyrannosaurus and swatted five robots with his tail. One robot stayed holding on to his tail. The green prehistoric beast grabbed the android with its sharp teeth and bit off his head (A/N: A little morbid, I know, but I just found out one of my friends and my crush hooked up and now I want a t-rex to bite off their heads!! Grr!!). He morphed back into a human and made a face. "Ugh!! And you think tofu tastes bad!!" In the distance, heard the sound of a motorcycle. It was Robin zooming past traffic on his motorcycle while the other Titans trailed behind him. The robots that were attacking Beast Boy turned their mechanical heads and went after the other Titans. 

Robin made his way to the fight scene when a robot stood in the middle of the street waiting. Robin smirked as he sped up. He was planning on running head on into the black and orange robot. He collided with the robot, and surprisingly, the robot didn't go down so easily. The android held on to the cycle's front and pushed it, slowing down the motorcycle. Robin sped up, increasing speed, the metal bottoms of the robot's shoes now creating sparks, until finally the android pushed so hard, he tilted the motorcycle's front to the street. Robin jumped off the bike before he could fall, grabbed hold of the robot's neck, and then flipped as he held on to the android, catapulting him to a telephone pole as the Boy Wonder landing gracefully on his feet.

Cyborg blasted Slade's robots with his cannon for a right arm. Suddenly, about ten robot's swarmed the humanoid. It seemed almost as though he was lost in the mass of metal until he violently pushed them off. One robot hurled himself at Cyborg, but the half-man half-human caught the android in midair and flung it at another robot.

Raven and Starfire double-teamed and threw both green and black orbs at the robots, destroying them at an instant. Starfire saw a robot come from behind Raven. "Raven! You are in danger!"

Raven turned around, but before the robot could attack, a giant rock was thrown from the back of his head, decapitating it (A/N: yes... YES!! I hope you DIE!! You were never my friends, you BACKSTABBERS!!... Oh yea... and back to the story). Raven looked at Starfire and said uncertainly, "Uh, Starfire, you didn't have to throw a rock..."

"I did not throw a rock!" The Tamaranian objected.

Raven eyed the area suspiciously. "Then who...?"

"Raven! Starfire! Behind you!!" Shouted a familiar voice. Raven and Starfire whirled around and threw beams and orbs at the robots, destroying them.

"That sounded like—" Starfire began.

"Up here!" The voice shouted. The girls looked up and saw a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl in a tight turtleneck with a bright yellow "T" on her shirt and goggles over her eyes as she stood on a levitated rock.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg immediately stopped fighting to look at the old Titan. "Terra?"

"I saw the attack from my father's office!" She said as she pointed at the large building on her left. "I thought you could use the help."

"Thanks, but I think we can handle it..." Raven growled. Terra's eyes went bright yellow. The ground beneath the Titans shook slightly. "AHHH!" Terra raised her arms above her head in a swift motion, and the ground was now a circular wall that formed around the Titans and the robots. "Now the robots can't escape and attack the city!" Terra explained her actions to the Titans.

"We can't escape either!" Raven hissed. "Unless that was your intention."

Terra frowned, jumped off the levitating rock and landed inside the circular arena next to the Titans. "I told you already! I've changed!"

"We can have this conversation later!" Robin interrupted. "We deal with them now!" He said referring to the androids. "Titans—!"

"And Terra... " Raven muttered.

"GO!" Robin ordered. The Titans attacked the robots until there was one remaining robot. Cyborg's right arm turned into a cannon once again. "I got this one!" And he aimed and blasted at the robot, but somehow missed. Instead, there was a large hole in the rock wall and the robot escaped through it. "Follow it!" Robin ordered. Terra's hands were above her head, and when she thrust them down, the large circular wall went back down to the earth. The Titans chased after the robot, following it into a large building...

Terra gasped. "This is where my dad works!" The Titans followed the robot to the fourteenth floor. An old secretary, who was reading a magazine, said nasally without looking at them "Mr. Isle is expecting you." The robot opened the door to a surprised Isle. "What the hell?"

"Dad!!" Terra said from behind the robot. "Get down!!" Isle did as he was told and got under his desk. Starfire shot at the robot's head with her eyebeams and destroyed the robot. Isle got out from underneath his desk shaking. "Terra, do you mind explaining why I have a robot in my office??"

"Do you mind explaining why Slade's robot came to your office in the first place?" Robin inquired as he and the other Titans entered the office. Isle was about to reply when a tall Hispanic man and the nasal secretary were standing outside Isle's office in shock. "Adam? Are you okay?" The man asked.

Isle exhaled and nodded to his two co-workers. "I'm fine, Fuentes. You two can go back to your offices. I have something to settle with my young clients." The nasal secretary complied, and the man he called Fuentes looked at the teen heroes standing next to him. "Oh wow!! The Teen Titans!!" He grabbed a paper and pen. "Can I have your autographs??" Beast Boy snatched the pen from him and grinned. "I like this dude! So who should I make this bad boy out to?"

"James!" Isle snapped as he snatched the pen from Beast Boy. "If you don't mind!" James nodded, and as he left the room, gave one last glance to the Titans and grinned. "Well, it was nice meeting you kids!" And he shut the door behind him. Isle fixed his glasses. "I'm not exactly sure why the robot came to my office, but if I were you, I wouldn't be too concerned." Isle grabbed some paperwork off his desk and stacked it neatly with the other papers. He looked at his daughter standing behind the Titans. "Terra, escort the Teen Titans out. I have things I need to finish up in here." And Isle sat down at his desk. Terra opened the door and waited for all five Titans to exit. When the Titans left, he got up, approached the file cabinet, opened the second drawer, and took out Beast Boy's videotape...

"I'm sorry about my dad's behavior, but you shouldn't give him the third degree like that." Terra explained. "Or me! We are not involved with Slade!"

"Then why would one of Slade's robots go to your father's office?" Robin asked.

Terra frowned. "For God's sake, Robin, the robot could have gone to China and you'd still try and link me and Adam to Slade!"

Beast Boy raised a brow and asked seriously. "Then why didn't the robot go to China instead?"

Silence.

"My advice to you:" Cyborg whispered in Beast Boy's ear. "Don't talk."

Robin replied. "Terra, it's not that we want you or your father to be associated with Slade. It's just the evidence makes it seem that way!"

Terra and the Titans had finally made their way to the bottom floor. "We're not working with or for Slade. You'll just have to find someone else to blame." She opened the front door and the Titans exited the building.

* * *

"I don't buy any of it." Raven frowned as they entered their headquarters. 

"Neither do I." Robin agreed as he leaned against the wall. "Isle adopts a super villain, Slade's robot finds his way to Isle's office."

"There's obviously a connection!" Cyborg said as he plopped on the couch.

"But what could it be?" Beast Boy asked. No one spoke for a few minutes and just thought of what the connection could possibly be. Starfire thought aloud. "Suppose Mr. Isle has something of value that Slade desires to possess."

"Like what?" Cyborg asked.

"Like Terra!" Robin and Raven replied in unison.

Starfire shook her head. "That is one theory, but perhaps something else: something of greater value." Beast Boy scratched his head as he thought. "But what could it be?" Starfire shrugged. "This I am uncertain."

"We can think about all that later." Robin changed the subject. "So who wants lunch?" The four Titans stared at their leader in awe. It was unusual for Robin to not focus on the problem at hand. "So you're not gonna lock yourself in your room for weeks over this?" Raven asked.

"Why should I?"

Everyone's jaws dropped. Beast Boy's eyes glazed over. "What alternate universe have I stepped into?"

Robin smiled while glancing at Starfire and blushing slightly. "I realize there are more important things." Starfire bowed her head and giggled slightly. "Well, let's go, I'm hungry!!" Cyborg said, rubbing his mechanical stomach. Raven noticed as they all left the headquarters, Robin and Starfire were holding hands. 'I wish that were me and Beast Boy.' She glanced at the changeling, who was now filming the two Titans. Robin growled, putting his hand over the camera. "Stop filming Beast Boy!!"

"Discontinue your recording or you will no longer have a camera to record with!" Starfire said, eyes glowing bright green, neon-green orbs glowing in her free hand. Beast Boy retreated and laughed nervously. Raven eyed Beast Boy suspiciously. "So why were you even downtown so early this morning?"

Beast Boy's eyes darted from left to right. He couldn't possibly tell Raven he gave Isle the film with Robin and Starfire's rooftop confession. So he lied. "Uh... morning walk, you know?" Raven didn't buy that either.

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by. Cyborg had a new high score beating Robin's, but Robin seemed a bit preoccupied, seeing as he spent every hour of the day with Starfire. Beast Boy would so desperately try to catch them on film, and there were only a few times he had been successful. Beast Boy sent the tapes in every week to Mr. Isle, and he got to see more of Terra by doing so, which didn't make Raven feel too comfortable. 

"Hey Raven." Cyborg greeted monotonously when she walked inside the living room, not looking away from the video game.

"Cyborg," Raven replied, sitting on the couch opening up the book she'd been reading for nearly a week. She had one more page to go before she finished. Her eyes darted across the last page of the novel.

_Melissa sat at her windowsill, daydreaming of her love at war, fighting for his country, his freedom... for her. She remembered the day when he left for the war and how he promised he'd write to her every day. It had been weeks since his last letter, and Melissa was worried. 'Suppose he's been wounded in battle, or worse... he could be...' Tears began to fill her eyes as she thought of her love never returning to her._

_"Lissa!" A deep voice called from behind her. Melissa dried her eyes, realizing that there was only one person who ever addressed her that way. She whirled around and smiled. A familiar blonde-haired, blue-eyed man stood in her bedroom doorway. "Evan!" Melissa cried, tears now rolling down her delicate cheeks. She embraced him, and Evan kissed her temple.__"Oh Evan, why didn't you tell me you were coming home? You had me worried out of my mind!" Melissa asked. "__I love you so much!"_

_"And I love you! Marry me, Melissa!" Evan said, taking her hand, getting down on his knee and presenting her a gorgeous diamond ring. "Make me the happiest man alive!!" Melissa kneeled down before him and smiled. "You've already made me the happiest woman!" And with that, they kissed passionately._

Raven closed her book, and realized someone was hovering over her shoulder. "Cyborg, don't you have a high score to beat?" She asked, going red. Cyborg shrugged. "It's no fun trying to beat your own high score." He grinned. "Didn't know you were into romance novels!" Raven growled. "Shut it!" He leapt from behind the couch to the front and sat down beside the goth. "So, I see you and BB are at a temporary standstill."

"'BB' and I weren't going anywhere to begin with." Sighed Raven. "He's so wrapped up in Terra. He says he doesn't have feelings for her, so why does he keep running back to her?" Her anger overwhelmed her, and the romance novel she had finished reading quickly caught on fire and turned to ash. Cyborg chuckled. "I guess it's a good thing you finished that book."

Raven looked down. "And besides, it would never work between me and Beast Boy. My emotions would constantly get in the way. I don't think Beast Boy has that kind of patience."

"Who knows," Cyborg smirked. "Maybe he does." At that moment, Beast Boy walked in. "Hey guys!"

"Where've you been all morning?" Cyborg questioned.

"I went to an all-you-can-eat tofu restaurant with Terra!" Beast Boy replied.

Raven crossed her arms and huffed. "I didn't know Terra liked tofu!"

"Uh, she doesn't. She came to assist, then threw up watching me eat it." Beast Boy laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "So, uh, where's our dynamic duo of a couple?" Beast Boy asked, now grabbing his video camera. "I don't think it's safe of you to be recording them the way you do." Raven warned him.

"Oh yea? And why's that?"

"Because their in the gym right now!" Cyborg answered.

"And if they caught you recording them, I don't think you'd stand a chance alone with them!" Raven smirked.

Beast Boy sat between Raven and Cyborg and put his thin arms around their necks. "That's why I've got my friends backing me up! Right?" Cyborg and Raven exchanged looks, then got up and left Beast Boy sitting on the couch alone. "Aww, come on, guys!"

* * *

"AHH!!" Robin jumped in the air and swung his bo-staff at the Tamaranian. Fortunately, she dodged the swing and threw two starbolts at the Boy Wonder, but blocked them when he twirled his bo-staff like a propeller. 

"You holding back?" Robin asked.

Starfire smirked. "Perhaps a little."

"Don't!" And Robin tripped the Tamaranian. She would have fallen on her back when she levitated her body. She picked herself back up, Robin grinned mischievously. Starfire flew at light speed towards him, tackling him and knocking him down on the mats. She was now on top of him. "I believe I am victorious!" The alien giggled. Robin smiled, pushing her hair away from her eyes. They both leaned in a kissed each other softly. Robin broke away and said, "You're not a bad sparring partner." Starfire kissed him again. "I could get used to this." Robin said once more before passionately kissing Starfire. Robin was surprised to find Starfire's hands sliding up his shirt, but he wasn't the only one surprised: Beast Boy was recording their steamy kiss on camera from outside the gym. Suddenly, a black aura surrounded the video camera and it shot out of Beast Boy's hand. The changeling turned to see Raven with his video camera.

"Raven, stop getting into my business!" Beast Boy growled.

Raven snapped. "Stop getting into _theirs_!" Beast Boy approached Raven angrily. "Gimme my camera or else..."

"'Or else' what? You'll morph into a large animal and crush my bones?" Raven mocked. "You know better than anyone else I can destroy your film with the snap of my fingers before you even begin to take shape!" Beast Boy went red. "Raven, c'mon!"

"I'm not letting you get away with it this time!" Raven declared. "I know how you didn't edit Star and Robin's conversation on the rooftop and how you sent it in to Mr. Isle's office the next morning even after I warned you not to."

"Just leave me alone, Raven! This is my documentary, and I don't need you telling me what to do!!"

"Be grateful someone cares enough about you and what you're doing!" Raven barked. Beast Boy shook his head. "If you really care about me, Raven, then back off!" He grabbed his video camera that was suspended in the air and stomped to his room. Raven looked down and thought about what Cyborg had told her earlier. 'You were wrong. Beast Boy will never have any patience with me.'

Suddenly, the alarm went off all over the headquarters. "What's happening?" Robin asked, rushing inside the living area with Starfire. Cyborg had just gotten off the phone. "That was Mr. Isle. He says he's been robbed."

"What was stolen?" Asked Raven, who had now entered the room, not once looking at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy's videotapes." Cyborg responded.

Beast Boy's eyes watered and he whimpered like a dog. Dramatically, he looked up at the ceiling, his arms extended above his head. "_NOOOOOO_!!" He crumbled to the floor. "Who would do that? Why? How?" Raven rolled her eyes as Starfire went to comfort him. "Fear not, friend, for we will find the thief who has stolen your tapes."

* * *

It was about 1:30 PM when the Titans arrived at Mr. Isle's office. "Thank you all for coming." Isle said from his office chair to the Teen Titans as they stood before him. Robin cleared his throat. "Mr. Isle, I understand Beast Boy's videotapes have been stolen?" 

"Yes," Isle nodded. "I'm very sorry, Beast Boy. I know you went through a lot of hard work to get all of that footage." Beast Boy sniffled. "Thank you for your condolences."

"Oh brother!" Raven muttered.

"Do you have any idea who would steal from you?" Cyborg asked. Isle shook his head. "I have no clue! This was supposed to premiere a week from now! Why would they want to ruin me?"

Something registered in Robin's head. "Starfire! Remember when you said the morning Slade's robots attacked downtown? That Slade was after something of Isle's?" Starfire gasped. "Slade was after Beast Boy's tapes!"

"But why?" Beast Boy asked. "My tapes had nothing about our weaknesses or our identities. What was the point in taking them?"

* * *

In that same cave outside of Jump City, the dark figure sat down on a computer chair and inserted a tape into a VCR. He grabbed a remote control and pressed play. On the huge computer screen were Robin and Starfire on the rooftop the night of Mayor Moore's party. 

"Starfire, I won't endanger you or the others. You and the Titans mean a lot to me!" Robin clutched Starfire's arms on the screen. Starfire then broke down crying when she replied, "And _you_ mean the world to me!"

The figure rewound the tape, then pressed play again.

"You and the Titans mean a lot to me!"

"And _you_ mean the world to me!"

The figure rewound it once more.

"And _you_ mean the world to me!"

Pleased, the figure paused the screen and chuckled evilly. "Excellent. This is Robin's most interesting weakness of all."

* * *

Back at Mr. Isle's office, the Titans were still trying to find out who stole Beast Boy's tapes. "It could have been one of those robots!" Isle exclaimed. Robin shook his head. "There is a possibility, but we can't assume anything at this point. Everyone in the building is a suspect. Your secretary didn't see anyone come in?" Isle shook his head. "She called in sick, and Mr. Fuentes left before I did." 

"Shouldn't you guys have cameras?" Robin asked. Isle smiled. "Yes! I have one outside my door!"

"Great!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "All we have to do is go into the monitoring room and see who went into your office this morning!"

They all ventured to the monitoring room and found the camera that was outside of Isle's office. "Press the play-back button!" Robin instructed. Raven did just that. It was 9 PM and Isle had just entered his office. "What time did you leave the office, Mr. Isle?" Cyborg asked. "I left at around 11:45 for my lunch break." Raven fast-forwarded the footage to around 11:45 and pressed play. Isle had just left his office and he locked the door. Raven pressed the fast-forward button and the Titans waited until they saw someone approach the door. "Raven! Play the tape! Someone's at the door!" Raven pressed play, but the person had already made their way inside the office. Now the six had to wait to see who would come out of the office...

* * *

_A/N: I'm stopping right there! One third of the episode is complete! YAY!! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while... school sucks... so yea, don't hate me for leaving your guys on a cliffhanger! I'll update as fast as I can, I promise!! In the meantime, please review..._

_flame = constructive criticism!!_

_-kiki_

_PS, in the reviews, please don't try and predict what will happen in the story!! Just sit back and R&R!_


	8. Episode 3 cont'd

_A/N: Hey everyone!! I am extremely sorry it's taken me practically forever to update!! I just get major writer's block, and then I had to move all my work from my dad's computer to my new laptop (which isn't so new). But anyways, it's Labor Day weekend and I've found time to finish this pesky chapter! Thank you for your patience, faithful, friendly readers, for you will be rewarded! This is the continuation of chapter three!! Enjoy!!_

**Behind the Mask**

**Episode 3. _(Continued)_**

The Titans and Adam Isle were in the surveillance room (A/N: I couldn't think of the name of the room for the last chapter... 'monitor room'... what was I thinking?), waiting to see who would come out from Adam's office. "Look! The door's opening!" Cyborg announced. Everyone, including Isle, moved closer to the screen. Everyone gasped when the perpetrator's identity was revealed.

"I can't believe it!" Isle replied in awe.

"But I can!" Raven said, crossing her arms.

* * *

Beast Boy entered the doors of the local police station. An officer approached him and extended his right hand. "Beast Boy." The changleing took hold of the officer's hand and shook it firmly. "Dude." He greeted. "So, uh, where do I go from here?" The officer pointed to a chubby man in the corner who had a set of keys. "He'll take you to her cell."

Beast Boy followed the chubby guard through a maze of corridors before finally reaching metallic doors. The guard unlocked the door and let Beast Boy pass. "You've got ten minutes." The guard instructed. Beast Boy stopped and turned back to the guard. "This won't take long. Make it five." And he walked forward towards the iron cell. Inside was a familiar blonde haired girl lying on the lumpy mattress watching the ceiling fan twirl with her big blue eyes.

"By the looks of it, old habits die hard." The changeling muttered outside her prison cell. Terra, recognizing the voice, got up quickly from her bed and met eye to eye with him. "Beast Boy, I can explain!"

"Save it!" Beast Boy barked.

Terra grabbed the iron bars that held her captive. "Could you at least give me a chance and hear me out?"

"I've given you too many chances, and I've heard just about everything!" Beast Boy shot back. "Slade wants more information on the Titans, and I just so happen to be making tapes for my new reality show. It wouldn't be hard for you to break into your father's office and steal the tapes for Slade. That was your plan, wasn't it?"

"It's not my plan! It's my dad's!!" Terra exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" He asked interested in her previous statement.

"It all started yesterday," Terra began. "I overheard my father on the phone with someone. I don't know who, but he did say one thing: that he was never planning on making the Teen Titans reality show! I think it was all a set-up, and that Adam was gonna give the tapes to Slade!"

"I don't think you're in any position to be making those assumptions." Beast Boy remarked.

"Fine, but those were my dad's exact words." Terra rephrased.

"But why would your father do that? What's his and Slade's connection?"

"No idea." The girl replied pulling back a strand of hair from her eyes.

Beast Boy was now pacing the floor. "And so you broke into his office and stole the tapes... if not for Slade, then why did you take them? Were you plotting your own revenge against us? ... 'cause dude, that would be _so wrong_!"

"Of course not!" Terra replied offended. "I took the tapes to give to you so I could stop my dad. But when I opened the drawer where he kept the tapes, I found it empty! I figured I was too late and that Slade had already gotten the tapes from Adam!"

The shape-shifter's brow furrowed. "The drawer was empty?? So you don't know who took them??" Terra shook her head. "It only makes sense that Adam took your tapes and covered it up by blaming me."

"None of this makes sense!" Beast Boy said, rubbing his chin. "I mean, sure, it sounds like something Slade would do, but those tapes had nothing on our weaknesses! What would he want them for?"

Terra's hands tightened on the bars. "There are different kinds of weaknesses, Beast Boy." Before he could ask what she meant, the guard came in at the moment. "Your five minutes are up."

* * *

Robin and Starfire were in his room on his bed. Robin sat up against the backboard while Starfire lay in his arms. "Robin, do you think Terra gave the tapes to Slade?"

"Honestly, it's hard to tell," He replied, stroking her hair. "The evidence makes it seem that way. What do you think?"

Starfire shrugged. "I am not certain. Terra claims that she no longer works with Slade and that she has changed, but the facts prove otherwise. I do not know what to believe anymore." There was a pause until she added, "Do you think we are in danger?" The Tamaranian asked. "I'd protect you." Robin replied as he kissed her temple, making her purr. Beast Boy knocked on his door. "Duuude!! It's BB!! Get out here!! I got info on Terra!!"

Robin and Starfire got up off the bed, and before Robin could apologize for the interruption, the alien girl put a finger on his lips. "It is okay Robin! Go with Beast Boy!" Robin put his hands on her tiny waist and leaned his forehead on hers. "What if I don't wanna go?" He whispered. Starfire giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Robin! Beast Boy is not one to be patient." Robin kissed her lips. "Let him wait!" He said, kissing her again. She slid her hands down his chest and grabbed his hands from her waist. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you will return!" And she kissed his cheek before he left the room.

* * *

"So what did you find out?" Robin asked his teammate as he entered the computer room. (A/N: Do they have a computer room?? lol... who cares?? It's my story anyways!!)(A/N: Gosh, I'm sooo rebellious! I made up my own room! Watch out for me! I'm a rule-breaker!! Oooh!! lol, I'm hyper!)

"They aren't known facts, but it's all on here." Beast Boy responded as he took out a tape recorder. "She claims her dad set her up." He tossed the Boy Wonder the tape recorder. "There are different kinds of weaknesses?" Robin asked as he heard Beast Boy and Terra's conversation. "Hey, don't ask me!"

"I think it's time we ran that background check on Mr. Isle." Robin concluded as he typed a few things on his computer while Beast Boy hovered over him. They ran a search under Adam Isle in the police files and couldn't find anything criminal about the man.

"Dude," Beast Boy declared. "This guy's clean!"

"Another unusual case of law abiding citizen, don't you think?" Robin raised a brow as he printed out the bizarre criminal record. Robin clicked on a link to the Jump City birth certificates and found Isle's certificate. "Looks like he was born and raised in Jump City..." Robin said as he printed the certificate. "And it looks like our background check on Mr. Isle has come to a close." The changeling sighed. He was about to click out of the program when Robin noticed a link to another name. "Beast Boy! Stop!" Beast Boy let go of the mouse and let Robin do what he had to. "Tony McCormick??" Robin pressed the link and there came another birth certificate. "Who's he?" Asked Beast Boy. Robin shrugged. "I have no idea."

They printed out Tony McCormick's birth certificate as well and compared it to Isle's. "They have nothing in common." Beast Boy muttered. Robin pointed out their birthdays. "They were born on the same month, same day, and same year, but McCormick was born in Gotham City." He got back on the computer and tried hacking into the Gotham police files, but they were unsuccessful. Robin leaned back on his chair defeated.

"This sucks!" Beast Boy sighed. "We can't get into Gotham's system!"

"But I know someone who can!" Robin exclaimed, reassuring his teammate.

* * *

It was a cloudy evening and Robin was out on the rooftop of the Titan Tower Headquarters, waiting for his informant to come with the needed information. He glanced at his watch. 11:37 PM. 'C'mon! He shoulda been here by now!' Robin thought impatiently. He looked up to the sky and saw a large black bat...

"Sorry I'm late." Batman apologized, however his voice couldn't have been any more unapologetic.

"Fashionably late isn't quite your style." Robin smirked.

"Joker's been up to his old tricks again." (A/N: That was for you, AntimatterManticore!!) The veteran hero continued, now pulling out a manila folder. "The information you needed." Robin took the folder from his old colleague and looked over the paperwork. "Anthony McCormick was a shady character in Gotham." Batman continued.

"Was?" Robin asked. Batman pulled out a copy of the coroner's report from the paperwork and handed it to his former protégé. "He died a little over a year ago." Batman explained. "So what's the significance of all this information on someone who's been dead for a year now?"

"Because he's back!" Robin replied. "He faked his death, and he's back as Adam Isle!"

Batman raised a brow. "Leukemia isn't something you can fake."

Robin looked at the picture of Tony McCormick. He had a dark complexion, black hair, and rugged features. It was safe to say he was the total opposite of Adam Isle, and Robin had no idea where to go from there. "I don't get it, Bruce. What's the connection?"

* * *

Robin was reviewing the information Batman had given him. "Tony McCormick's mother passed away when only he and his brother were four. She died from Leukemia, too." He looked through more paperwork and found a newspaper article. _Tony McCormick's Business Scandal??_ read the headliner. Beneath it read, _President of company is accused of embezzling corporate funds. Are the rumors true??_ Robin wiped the sweat off his forehead when there came a knock at the door. "Maybe I enter?" A sweet familiar voice asked.

"Come in!" Robin called from his desk.

Starfire entered. "Robin, it is nearly one in the morning. Please get some rest."

"I won't rest until I figure this out!"

"And what exactly are you trying to 'figure out'?"

Robin opened the manila folder. Starfire scanned through the papers as Robin explained to her, "An informant came to me this evening with this information on Tony McCormick." Starfire raised a brow. "But what does this Tony McCormick have anything to do with Slade and Adam Isle?" Robin sighed. "That's what I'm trying to find out."

"Perhaps Tony McCormick and Adam Isle were business partners?"

"It's possible." Robin nodded as he continued to look over the information.

"Do you require any more of my assistance?" Robin looked over at the alien girl, her hand now on the door knob. "Get some sleep, Star. Tomorrow will be a busy day for all of us." Starfire nodded before exiting.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up early and met in the living room. Robin cleared his throat. "As you all know, Terra's in jail..."

"Where she belongs!" Raven muttered under her breath.

"...For 'stealing' Beast Boy's tapes. She claims her dad set her up. Beast Boy and I ran a background check on Isle last night, and we found Tony McCormick, a former criminal, linked with Isle."

"Literally," Beast Boy added.

"An informant stopped by for a visit on our rooftop last night and gave me some info on Tony McCormick." At that time, Beast Boy was handing out copies of the information Batman gave Robin that night to the other Titans. "He also gave me passwords and such to hack into Gotham files." He paused for a moment as the Titans looked over the information. "These are your assignments!"

* * *

Starfire was viewing the paperwork in the kitchen. "How's it coming along, Star?" The Caped Crusader's ex side-kick asked. "I still cannot find a bond between Tony McCormick and Adam Isle." Robin put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Keep at it!" And he left her alone. Starfire smiled to herself, now putting a hand on the spot where Robin kissed her. Being with Robin felt so... surreal. She would only imagine what it would be like to hold him and kiss him. She touched her lips. 'Did our lips really touch one another's?' She thought. 'I have kissed them thousands of times in my dreams. It is so hard to know what is real or fantasy anymore.'

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

Everyone gathered to the living room. "Trouble!" Beast Boy announced.

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious!" Raven snapped, rolling her eyes. Cyborg smirked.

"The scanners are picking up Slade's robots." Robin said as he looked at the computer screen. The Titans looked at the giant screen. There were dozens of red dots all across the city. "Uh, dude, what are those red dot thingies??" Beast Boy asked.

"Slade's robots!" Robin said, his eyes going wide.

"They are everywhere!" Starfire declared.

Robin turned to his teammates. "Raven, you take the East Side, Beast Boy take west. Starfire you take north and Cyborg and I will handle downtown!" Everyone split and went their separate ways.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg made their way downtown. Immediately the two went into combat with the robots. "BB, how you doing?" Cyborg spoke into his right arm after destroying another robot. The green Tyrannosaurus morphed back into human. Beast Boy spat out metal from his mouth. "Probably worse than you and Bird-Boy!"

"Raven! Talk to me!" Robin said to his walkie-talkie after judo-chopping the heck out of another robot. "Um, my robots are leaving..." Raven watched as the robots ran away. "What??" Robin asked.

"Uh, dude!" Beast Boy said to Cyborg. "Where are my robots going?" Cyborg and Robin looked around and found their robot's missing, too. "Cyborg, check the radar!" Robin ordered. "I'm on it!" Cyborg pressed a few digits on his arm and there was a mini-map on the screen. The red dots from the east and west sides and downtown were on the move. "Where are they going?" Robin asked. The half-human half-robot's human eye went wide. "BB, Rae, they're heading for the north side! Cut them off! Rob and I will me you there!"

Robin's eyes went wide. 'No... they're after Starfire...'

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire was fighting off robots in the north side area. She threw beams from her eyes and hands. "Starfire! Starfire, can you hear me??" The Boy Wonder's voice came from her walkie-talkie. "One moment, please!" Starfire responded before destroying three more robots. "Robin! The robots are numerous!"

"Starfire, get out of there!" Robin said from the walkie-talkie as he traveled by motorcycle. "They're after you!!" He heard a struggle in the background. "Can you hear me??" He heard the Tamaranian cry out in pain. "Starfire? Starfire!" He now heard nothing but static.

Robin's eyes went wide and he stopped his motorcycle, realizing he was too late. "No..."

* * *

Adam Isle was sitting at his office desk, once again working on paperwork. "Hey Adam!" James Fuentes greeted as he stood outside his coworker's office door. "Morning, James." Isle replied, looking up from his work for a second to say hello.

"May I sit down?"

"Sure." Isle replied, not looking up from his paperwork.

Fuentes scratched his head. "So, um, how're you doing?"

"Just great, James!" Isle replied sarcastically. "The daughter I adopted has taken up the art of thievery. Makes a father proud!" Fuentes sighed. "I'm sorry, Adam."

"You shouldn't be." Isle said emotionless.

"I'm serious!" Fuentes sighed. "I mean, this is my fault! None of this would have happened if it weren't for my brilliant ideas! I was the one who suggested you adopt Terra. I was the one who said you should consider making the Teen Titans reality show!"

"Don't worry, James! The show will premiere behind schedule. So what? We'll recover!" Isle looked up from his paperwork. "You're probably the best friend I have. Don't go blaming yourself 'cause I'm certainly not pointing fingers at you!" Fuentes nodded. "You know, Adam, you're not such a bad friend yourself. Are we still on for lunch?" Isle nodded. "Yup." And Fuentes left his office.

Isle got up from his desk and shut the door and locked it. He sat down behind his office desk and took off his glasses. He grabbed his blonde hair and pulled it off, revealing ebony hair. His hands went from his scalp to his face. He peeled off the pale skin, exposing his olive complexion. With his fingers, he traced his cleft chin and high cheek bones. Now he looked nothing like Adam Isle.

Now he looked like Tony McCormick.

* * *

_A/N: Yay! Complete! I hope ya'll are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Ahhh!! So mysterious!!_

_This story has more than just two genres: This is your action/adventure/romance/humor/suspense story. SUSPENSE included!! I would like to remind everyone (old reviewers and new) to please try not to guess what will happen in future chapters!_

_I would also like to define the term "flame"!_

_flame(v): a type of review at that is not necessarily a good review which can be insulting or constructive._

_Example of using the term in a sentence: **KioraEyes** prefers you use constructive criticism when "flaming" her stories at _

_Thank you!_

_**MOOgoestheCHICKEN**: Actually, I have four or five homes in Texas. I'd rather not say where I'm currently residing because I'm paranoid like that... but I have family that lives in Arlington... however, I haven't been there since I was six..._

_Well, ta-ta for now! I will update ASAP!!_

_-kiki_

_PS, Wow!! That was a SUPER LONG author's note! Please review!!_


	9. Episode 3 cont'd

_

* * *

A/N: Wow! I've been getting such wonderful feedback from you guys!! Thank you all who've been reading and reviewing!! Sorry it's taken me forever to update, but I've gone and done it because I know what a bummer it is waiting for authors on FFN to update their fantabulous stories... so here goes nothing..._

_Yes, yes!! The time has come for you patient readers!! Everything in this story will be explained in this chapter!! YAY!!_

_Are you ready??_

_You want the truth??_

_YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim everything except the storyline/made-up characters..._

* * *

**Behind the Mask**

**Episode 3. _(Continued)_**

"Robin! It's nearly one in the morning!" Raven's monotonous voice came from Robin's walkie-talkie as he rode on his bike around the city.

"She's gone, man!" The humanoid's voice declared.

Robin held back the stinging tears. "No! I have to keep looking!"

Beast Boy's voice came from the circular walkie-talkie. "Dude! C'mon! We searched everywhere!"

"We obviously haven't!" Robin yelled at the changeling. "If we had, then we'd have found Starfire by now!!

"Get a hold of yourself!" Raven's voice appeared again. "Come back to the tower and get some rest! We'll find her!!" Robin made a U-turn and quickly headed back to the Titans Tower. He stormed inside the tower and up to his room. It was obvious he did not want to be bothered. It was early morning now, and the remaining Titans spent the other day searching for their missing teammate. He looked outside his window and saw a star shining brightly. He tore off his mask and rubbed his eyes. 'I'm so sorry, Star! I should've known! I should've been there! I promised you...' He didn't bother changing into sleepwear. He turned out the light and lay in bed, but couldn't find any peace of mind. 'I should be looking for you!'

He got up from his bed and exited his room. He tiptoed down the hall and gazed upon a familiar doorway with the same purple letters that read 'Starfire'. He opened the door to her room and sat down on her bed. He grabbed her pillow, hugging it to breathe in her scent, then laid it down beside him. The moonlight shone on his different colored eyes. He wanted her back, safe in his arms...

...Robin suddenly realized his arms were not so safe...

* * *

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy woke up early that morning, and were conversing with one another as they walked to the living room. "Robin's in bad shape!" Cyborg said quietly. "Yea! He seemed a little down last night." Beast Boy agreed. 

"And the award for the understatement of the year goes to..." Raven muttered.

"We gotta find Star!" Cyborg said before Beast Boy could argue back. "She means a lot to Robin!"

"I stand corrected." Raven said, now shaking her head. (A/N: "Said"... "Head"... Rhyming is sooo much fun!!)

"And what are you so snippy about?" Beast Boy barked.

"You both are idiots!" Raven snapped. "Robin wasn't 'a little down' last night! He wants to die! Starfire means the world to him!"

"For someone who hardly ever shows human emotion, you sure know a lot about how it feels to lose someone you care about." Beast Boy smirked.

"And from someone who _has_ lost someone they've cared about, you sure don't know a lot about human emotions." And Raven walked ahead of Cyborg and Beast Boy and past the living room into the kitchen. Sitting at the table was the Boy Wonder. "Robin?"

"Raven!" Robin said, now getting up from his seat. "I need to ask you a favor!"

* * *

Raven entered her bedroom and closed and locked the door. She went to her windows. She accidentally opened the shudders and hissed at the sunlight that lit up her face (AN: LOL! I know, probably something Raven would not do... but it's just something I could imagine happening). She closed her drapes and with her mind lit a few candles in her room. She grabbed eight cards from her bed, each of them having a single letter on each. Raven sat in the middle of the room and placed the eight cards in front of her in this order: 

**ADAM ISLE**

'I dunno what this has to do with anything!' Raven thought, rolling her eyes. 'Terra probably just told Beast Boy those things about her dad so we can avert the attention from her!' She began meditating, chanting those three familiar words (Azerath Metrion Zinthos) for fifteen minutes.

With her telekinetic powers, Raven made the eight cards float in midair. The cards spun around her slowly at first, then increased in speed, creating a surge of energy in Raven's body. "REVEAL!!" She shouted. The cards were now shuffling into a different order, decreasing in speed, then finally made a complete stop in a deck in front of her. Raven took the cards that were floating in midair, still trying to catch her breath, and placed them on the floor in their new order:

**I AM SLADE**

* * *

"Raven! Any luck with the revelation spell?" 

"Um, sure." Raven nodded, still a little out of breath. "Adam Isle's name is an anagram. When rearranging the letters in his name, this is the end result." She explained, now showing Robin the anagram. "There may be some hope for Starfire yet!"

"Good work Raven!"

* * *

Robin stormed into Adam Isle's office. "May I help you?" Isle asked irritably. "Got a minute?" Robin asked, still walking towards the television producer. "Not really. I've got a meeting in five minutes." Robin reached across his desk and pulled him by the collar of his shirt. "HEY!" Robin, although a head shorter than Isle was much stronger than he looked, and he pushed the television producer up against the wall, now holding him by the throat. "Cancel it. You can't attend!" 

"Robin, what is this??"

"Where is she??"

"Wha—?"

Robin pushed harder on Isle's throat, cutting him off. "Where's Star??"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Isle coughed out.

Robin threw Isle from the wall to his desk. "Cut the innocent act, Slade! I know it's you!! I know you have her, now where is she??"

Isle grabbed his throat and replied. "Slade?? You think I'm Slade??"

"And why wouldn't you be??" Robin asked, now approaching him. "By rearranging the letters in your name, it reads: "I am Slade", but I guess you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Isle warned as he ran behind his desk.

"You tried getting us off your scent by putting Tony McCormick in the picture. Well, it doesn't matter now. You're Slade and you're name proves it!"

Isle's eyes went wide. "That's not right! I didn't even want this name to begin with!" Robin grabbed Isle by the collar. "Keep talking!" Isle broke free from Robin's grip, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt. "I haven't been honest with you or the Titans. You want the truth?" Robin nodded.

Isle turned around, his back now facing Robin. "You mentioned earlier a man named Tony McCormick." Robin could tell Isle was removing something from his face. "You've figured out somehow that Adam Isle and Tony McCormick have a connection." He paused, took off the blonde wig, revealing ebony hair, and turned to face Robin. "Y-You!" Robin stared in shock. "You're Tony McCormick! But you died of Leukemia!"

"Yes, Tony did die of Leukemia." Isle nodded. "I'm his twin brother Kevin McCormick."

Robin thought back to the information Batman gave him. He remembered reading something the night before about Tony McCormick's mother passing away when only he and his brother were four.

... _his brother_...

"And that's why you and Tony share the same birth date." Robin thought aloud. He realized Isle was telling the truth. "That's right. You probably also know that he wasn't the greatest businessman. Tony had his own business in Gotham and embezzled in his own corporate funds. Seeing as it was his own company, Tony figured he could get away with it. And he did. Therefore, the board members of his company had a strong disliking towards him.

"When he died, it stated in his will that the company be left for me to run. The board members also disliked the very thought of another McCormick running the business; they wouldn't stand for an amateur for their boss, let alone another swindler. They tried to have me killed, so I faked my own death and skipped town.

"If you were to look on a map, Jump City and Gotham aren't that far apart. I had to change my name, my appearance, my life!" Isle said, taking the blonde wig in one hand and the rubber mask in another. "I even adopted a daughter, but that was obviously a bad decision."

"You mentioned earlier that you never wanted your alias name to begin with. What did you mean?" Robin interrogated.

Isle now paced the floor. "The day I arrived in Jump City was the day I met my best friend. It was he who advised me to change my appearance and my name. It was he who wanted my name to be 'Adam Isle', and now that I think about it, it sounds highly suspicious." He stopped pacing. "He also thought it would be wise to adopt a child, specifically Terra. Come to think of it, he was the one who thought of the Teen Titans Show!"

Robin approached Isle. "Mr. Isle, your so-called 'best friend' set you up! Whoever it is is working with Slade. He has those tapes and has Starfire! You need to tell me who it is!" Isle closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't, Robin!"

"You have to tell me! This man was never your friend! He used you to get to us!" Robin sighed. "I'm gonna ask you one more time, who set you up?"

* * *

"Terra Isle, you made bail." The chubby guard said, now unlocking the iron gates that held the blonde captive. Terra got up from her old mattress, departed her prison cell, and looked back at the guard. "But who...?" Before she could finish, she could see someone standing in the doorway from her peripheral vision. Terra crossed her arms. "It took you long enough! I thought you were gonna let me rot in there!" 

The tall Hispanic chuckled. "Now why would I do that? After all, you're my best friend's daughter!" And Terra walked out of the police station with James Fuentes.

* * *

Raven was meditating in the living room, trying to regain her strength from the recent spell she performed. "Hey Raven, how're you doing?" A familiar voice asked. 

"Probably worse than you." Raven replied, not once looking at the changeling.

"Well, look on the bright side! We figured it out! Now we can get back my tapes and it'll be aired on television..." Beast Boy said, jumping up and down ecstatically. Raven, now standing up, huffed, and was about to walk away. "What's the matter, Raven? Can't stand that you were wrong and I was right?"

Raven stopped, turned around to face Beast Boy. "You obviously don't get it! There was never a show!! It was all a set up to find out our weaknesses... and you fell for it!"

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't you remember what was on those tapes you sent to Isle?"

"Yea, and I also know for a fact that our weaknesses were definitely not on film!"

"Not our physical weaknesses, you dimwit! I'm talking about the heart!" Raven snapped. "Isn't it funny how you taped Robin and Starfire's flourishing relationship, then the tapes get stolen, then Starfire gets kidnapped? So chronological, it's almost like it was coincidence!" Beast Boy's eyes went wide, understanding what she meant. He had sold Starfire to Slade on a silver platter without even realizing. "But Raven... I didn't... I didn't know..."

"Well, now you do." Raven said as she walked away. "But knowing now doesn't help Starfire, wherever she is!"

* * *

Starfire's green eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" The Tamaranian girl asked. She got up from the dirt ground and looked at her surroundings. It looked like she was in a cave of some sort. Metal bars held her captive. Starfire grabbed the bars and attempted to pull them apart, but she was unsuccessful. Her next thought was blasting them. The alien's hands filled with green orbs, then disappeared. Starfire gasped. She shook her hands and filled them with a green glow, and they disappeared once more. Starfire's eyes glowed neon green, but she was unable to shoot beams. 

"What is wrong with me?" Starfire asked herself, tears filling her eyes. She feared she couldn't protect herself. "There is only one thing wrong, my dear," A dark voice replied in the shadows. "And I am here to make things right again."

Starfire saw that familiar mask and frowned. "Slade! What have you done to me??"

"As you were unconscious, I injected you with a poison from your home planet. It would have been a difficult task to retrieve it had it not been for your generous sister, Blackfire."

Starfire felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. "Then... I am dying?"

"I only injected you with enough poison to strip you of your powers. You won't die... _yet_."

"Robin will find me and will defeat you once and for all!" Starfire cried.

"That's not the way I see it." Slade replied cooly, his back now facing her. "Robin has fallen for you. It would be a shame if something so good and pure prevented him from his true destiny: as my apprentice."

"Robin's true destiny belongs with the Teen Titans! He will never return as your apprentice!" Starfire cried in an outrage.

Slade looked at the Tamaranian over his shoulder. "Interesting. That's what Terra thought." Another figure came out from the shadows.

Terra.

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting at the kitchen table. The humanoid looked across at the changeling, who was now attacking a plate of tofu. Cyborg cringed and turned away. "I wonder how it's going with Robin and Mr. Isle." 

"You mean Robin and _Mr. Phony_!" Beast Boy replied after gulping down the tofu.

Cyborg crossed his arms. "I'm not okay with Robin confronting him alone."

"Robin's fine! He's the Boy Wonder, the "one-man-SWAT-team", uno of the Dynamic Duo!" Beast Boy said reassuring his friend. "And besides, if something's up, Robin will call for back up! Chill!"

"Raven looked out of it today. Must've been some spell." Cyborg thought aloud. Beast Boy flinched at the sound of Raven's name. Cyborg raised a brow at his reaction. "Okay BB, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That thing you did with your eye?"

"What do you think?"

"I think there's something that happened between you and Rae that you're not sharing. So spill, man."

Beast Boy sighed. "I dunno anymore, Cy. I mean, I thought things were cool between Raven and me. It's like ever since I'd been making my documentary, things between us have been going from bad to worse, and I'm to blame for everything that's happened. It's my fault Star's MIA."

"Don't worry 'bout it. We'll get her back!" Cyborg said, patting Beast Boy's back. "You know, I should be concerned about Star's well-being right about now, and I am, but I'm more concerned about how I left things with Raven. I bet she hates me."

Cyborg tilted his head. "You've never shown an interest in her before now. What's up with that?"

Beast Boy got up from the kitchen table. "Dude, just so you know, I've always had an interest in her." And he left Cyborg in the kitchen by himself.

* * *

Robin and Isle (also known as Kevin McCormick) stood in the office. "Robin, how did you know Adam Isle was connected to Tony McCormick?" 

"I was running a background check on Isle; going through police records and such. I checked out your birth certificate online when I found a link to Tony McCormick's birth certificate as well."

"That's can't be!" Isle exclaimed. "As Adam Isle, the connection between me and Tony is strictly confidential! If the board members ever found out..."

"Actually, we kinda hacked into Jump City's system." Robin sweat-dropped. Isle sighed and slumped in his chair. "Oh thank goodness!" Robin was about to walk out of the office. "Robin!" Isle called.

The Boy Wonder looked over his shoulder. "Don't worry, Isle, I won't tell your secret."

Isle smiled sincerely. "Thank you."

* * *

Raven was lying down on her bed in her room. 'Robin should've gotten back to us by now... Beast Boy probably hates me... We need Robin so we can find Starfire... I bet he'll never feel the way I feel about him...' Raven caught herself thinking about him again. She grabbed the pillow from under her head and smacked herself with it over and over again. Little did she know she left the door a little open, so as Beast Boy was walking to his room, he saw the entire display. 

"You know, hitting yourself over again in the head kills brain cells." Beast Boy said matter-of-factly from her doorway.

Raven stopped, now turning red, and looked at him. "Are you telling me that from experience?"

Beast Boy chuckled, which surprised Raven. Normally, he would have come-back with a stupid remark, then left offended. There was a moment of silence as Beast Boy continued to stare at Raven, which obviously made her feel uncomfortable. "Um, may I help you?"

"Actually, you can." Beast Boy said. Once again, silence. Raven sat up on her bed. "Well??"

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven was outraged. "That would mean you would be in my room!"

"Uh, yea it does."

"But no one is allowed in my room!" Raven growled.

"Can't you make an exception?" Beast Boy asked, now batting his eyelashes. "Pweease?" Raven rolled her eyes. Beast Boy morphed into a small kitten and jumped on Raven's bed and began rubbing against Raven's side, purring. Raven went red, grabbed the cat by the neck and looked at it. "You know that never works on me, furball!" The kitten morphed back into Beast Boy, who was now only inches away from Raven's face. "How about this?" Beast Boy whispered, which sent cold shivers down the goth's spine. Raven closed her eyes, fearing Beast Boy's lips touching hers... fearing her emotions were to get out of control...

"TITANS! REPORT TO THE LIVING ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" Robin's voice cried from Beast Boy and Raven's walkie-talkies. Raven opened her eyes to find a crimson Beast Boy running out of her room. Raven smirked, then followed the changeling.

* * *

_A/N: BWAHAHAHA!! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!! (THUNDER AND LIGHTNING!) HAHAHAHA!! You fell for my plan!! You thought you had me figured out... but I have fooled you... as I will continue to fool you!! BWAHAHA!!_

_(Wow, long chapter... I hope you understood what just happened... recap!_

_Rearranging Adam Isle's name "I am Slade" (it's soooo Harry Potter-ish!)_

_Adam Isle Kevin McCormick Tony McCormick's twin_

_James Fuentes set up Isle... why unknown_

_Fuentes bailed Terra out... why still unknown_

_Terra working for Slade_

_True purpose for Beast Boy's tapes to find out weaknesses)_

_(any more questions, feel free to review the question... I'll answer it next chapter at the beginning, unless it's something that's supposed to remain a secret... then I'll never ever tell!!)_

_NO GUESSING IN REVIEWS PLEASE!! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE SUSPENSEFUL!! (oops! I had my keyboard thingy in "CAPS LOCK")_

_Well, I must go... I've got more chapters to write!! Be on the lookout for updates!!_

_-kiki!_


	10. Episode 4

_A/N: Hey everyone!! Episode 4 (Chapter 10) is updated!! YAY!! This suspense thing is so much fun!!_

_**AntimatterManticore**: Yea, sorry to disappoint... you're dead wrong (lol, all blunt)... and you'll find out what Beast Boy was gonna tell Raven in this chapter!!_

_**CherubTenshi**: Unfortunately it has to end and soon!! Not too soon, but soon... and I think I only put Ali in the story so Cyborg wouldn't be all loner... I think..._

_**v son sayion**: Yes! Run-on sentences are the shiznit!!_

_**MirandaOtto**: A hug will do, thank you!!_

_**anonymous**: When I thought of it, I really didn't think much about it. It wasn't until I was typing it I was like, "WOW!! HARRY POTTER!! I'M OBSESSED!!"_

_Anywho, on with the story!!_

* * *

**Behind the Mask**

**Episode 4.**

The three remaining Titans gathered in the living room. "Robin give ya'll a call, too?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh, we are part of the team..." Raven shrugged.

"So where were you guys when Robin called?" The curious humanoid grinned.

"Making out in the gym..." Beast Boy winked at Raven, who blushed ferociously. Before Cyborg could respond, Raven grabbed hold of her walkie-talkie and called the Boy Wonder. "Robin, come in! Do you copy?"

"I'm right here." He said from behind them.

"How'd it go?" Cyborg asked.

"It's worse than I thought." Robin answered. "Adam Isle is not who we think he is."

"So he is Slade?" Beast Boy gulped.

"No."

"So he's _not_ Slade?" Raven asked.

"Right. We were on the right track with the Tony McCormick lead. Long story short, Adam Isle is McCormick's twin brother, Kevin, and there's evidence supporting this."

"But what about his name?" Beast Boy asked. "Are you saying Raven did the spell wrong, 'cause I'd totally buy that..." Raven glared at the changeling.

"In a way, the spell worked: Adam Isle was definitely an anagram, and when confronted, he swears he never wanted that name! It was suggested by 'a friend' that he met when he moved to Jump City."

"And who would that be?"

"James Fuentes, Isle's coworker, set him up to pose as Slade as we went on our wild goose chase. Fuentes is probably also co-working with Slade, no doubt. He didn't come into work today." Robin pulled out the tape recorder Beast Boy used to record his and Terra's conversation at the jail and pressed the play button.

'"_It's not my plan! It's my dad's!!" Terra's voice came from the recorder. _

'"_What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked._

'"_It all started yesterday. I overheard my father on the phone with someone. I don't know who, but he did say one thing: that he was never planning on making the Teen Titans reality show! I think it was all a set-up, and that Adam was gonna give the tapes to Slade!"_

'"_I don't think you're in any position to be making those assumptions." The changeling remarked._

'"_Fine, but those were my dad's exact words."'_

Robin stopped the recorder. "Terra lied." The Titans nodded. "So she and Fuentes are in on it together, working for Slade." Cyborg thought aloud. Robin paced the floor. "For all we know, Cyborg, Fuentes could be Slade!"

"It's possible, but I don't think Slade would lay his identity on the line." Raven thought aloud.

"So is that why you called?" Beast Boy asked.

"That, and Mayor Moore called a search for a missing person at the police station today. He asked if we'd meet him there in half an hour."

"Who's the missing person?" Raven asked.

* * *

Starfire was curled up in a corner of her cell. She was growing weaker by the hour; her skin color was paler and her once vibrant emerald eyes were now lifeless. 'Robin! I know you will come and rescue me!' Starfire heard footsteps. It was Terra, and she was carrying someone else over her shoulders. Terra opened the cell. Starfire got up and planned to escape. "Say hello to your new cellmate!" Starfire was about to run out of the cell, but Terra threw the limp body at the Tamaranian and shut the cell door. Starfire caught the African American girl. "Ali!" Starfire said, now recognizing the girl. She laid her down on the ground and sat beside her. "Please awaken!! We are in danger!!" The girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Starfire?"

The alien girl smiled weakly. "Ali! You are unharmed!"

"What happened? I was at the mall and I... I don't remember..."

"Slade and Terra have taken us prisoner!"

"You mean that skinny little blonde chick from the dinner party??" Ali said, standing up. "Aww, it's _on_ now!!" Starfire stood up with her, but leaned against the wall for support. Ali continued. "So can't you, I dunno, blast these bars with your beams?" Starfire looked down. "Unfortunately for the time being, I am powerless. Slade has stripped me from my powers. I am sorry."

"But the other Titans! They know we're missing! They'll find us!" Ali reassured her.

"Yes," Said a cold voice in the shadows. "By now, the Titans know you two are missing." Slade was now visible to the two girls. "And eventually, they will find you. But how they'll find you... you two may not even be alive when they do."

* * *

Robin was riding on his motorcycle to the police station. "Raven! Where are you?"

"We're three blocks away from the police station." The goth's voice replied from Robin's earpiece. Robin's eyes went wide. "I'm only six blocks away! How'd ya'll pass me up?"

"Cyborg's driving is how!" Beast Boy's voice came from the earpiece. "He's, like, riding in both lanes!" In the T-Car, Raven and Beast Boy were huddled in the backseat, Beast Boy shielding the top of his head with Raven's cloak. "Gotta get to the police station...!" Cyborg muttered as he increased in speed and passed up five cars.

* * *

Thomas Moore sat in the commissioner's office of the police station. "Mayor Moore?" Robin said as he knocked on the door. The mayor got up and cried, "Thank goodness! You made it! It's Ali... she's missing!"

"When did you last see her?" Cyborg asked.

"I dropped her off at the mall." Mayor Moore replied.

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "You didn't happen to see any _haunted_ _houses_ nearby, did you?"

Raven elbowed Beast Boy's rib and reassured the mayor. "Don't worry. We'll find Ali." There came another knock at the door. A policewoman opened the door a little. "Mayor, you'll need to sign some paperwork." Mayor Moore got up from his seat and before leaving, looked back at the Titans. "Please, Titans! Please find her! She's all I have left..." and he followed the policewoman out.

"Okay... no pressure..." Beast Boy gulped. Cyborg was about to leave the office when Robin grabbed his shoulder. "I gotta find her, Rob."

"I know, Cyborg. I know what you're feeling." Robin sighed, feeling his heart sink to his stomach. 'Starfire...' Cyborg placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. "We'll find Star and Ali together."

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to almost leave the office. "Where are you going?" Raven asked. "I'm going to see Terra." Beast Boy replied. Now it was Raven's heart that was sinking.

Beast Boy walked out of the office and walked towards the entrance to the jail. A guard stopped him. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm here to see an inmate. Terra Isle."

"You just missed her, buddy." The guard replied as he devoured half a donut in one bite.

"What? Did she escape or something??" Beast Boy asked, his eyes wide.

The guard chuckled. "Some guy bailed her out. James... something-or-another..."

"James Fuentes?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's the guy! Now if you'll excuse me. I've got paperwork to attend to." The guard walked to his desk.

* * *

"Robin! How is this gonna work? We've got two people missing!" Raven asked.

"Make that three!" Replied the changeling as he reentered the office.

"What are you talking about?" Cyborg asked.

"Terra's gone too."

The Titan's eyes went wide. "So Terra escaped?" Robin asked. "No," Raven replied. "I'm sure the authorities would have notified us sooner."

"Raven's right. She didn't break out." Beast Boy replied. "She was bailed out by none other than her accomplice Mr. Fuentes."

"So all four of them are missing." Cyborg thought aloud. "So where do we search?"

* * *

Slade watched irritably as Terra juggled little pebbles in midair with her powers. "Terra, make yourself useful! Guard the cell. Starfire may be weakened, but Ali won't go down easily." Terra stomped to where he two girls where being held captive. Slade put his hands behind his back and walked towards the chess set, where there had been more moves than before. "Everything is falling into place." He said satisfied. "I am pleased at the end result, and it could not have been possible if it wasn't for you."

Suddenly, another figure came out of the shadows. It was James Fuentes. "I have kept my part of the deal and you have kept yours. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Of course, you're a veteran at this sort of wheeling and dealing, aren't you, Fuentes?"

"That I am." Fuentes replied, now moving a black chess piece. "With your help, I was able to steal the tapes unsuspectingly and ruin Kevin McCormick's flourishing career in the process."

"And by stealing the tapes and giving them to me, I was able to ruin the Titans." Slade remarked, moving a white chess piece. "Satisfied?"

"Not really, no." Fuentes said, his back now facing Slade's.

"We can't have it all, can we?"

"If Tony McCormick could, then so can I."

* * *

The Titans headed back home later that afternoon. Robin went up to his room and looked over the information Batman gave him that night on the roof. 'There's no information on Fuentes in here. Isle said he met him here in Jump City... whoa!!'

Robin had somehow overlooked these newspaper articles. It read:

'It is rumored Tony McCormick, the proprietor of McCormick Enterprises, has been having more than just a business relationship with one of the board members of his company. McCormick and board member Marcela Sanchez-Fuentes were seen in the public eye acting more than business partners would. Reporters instantly noticed her missing wedding ring on the hand that relentlessly held McCormick's. There are other rumors speculating Sanchez-Fuentes' is pregnant with McCormick's child...'

'This is a newspaper?' Thought Robin. 'Sounds more like a tabloid! Is Marcela James' wife?' He read another article.

'Marcela Sanchez-Fuentes was shot and killed last night at about three in the morning. The killer remains unidentified, but police suspect jealous husband and board member of McCormick Enterprises James Fuentes, and business tycoon and owner of McCormick Enterprises Tony McCormick... investigators believed Fuentes was jealous of McCormick's relationship with his wife, but the evidence points to McCormick, who's gun was found at the scene of the crime, making him our prime suspect...'

'Now it's starting to sound like a storyline to a soap opera...' Robin said, rolling his eyes. He suddenly shook his head. 'Not that I watch soap operas...' He crossed his arms, letting the pieces fall into place. "Marcela Sanchez-Fuentes." Robin whispered. "You cheated on your husband. Now your husband wants revenge on your lover's brother."

* * *

Raven sat on the bed in the changeling's room, which looked more like a bomb went off. Minus duplicate Beast Boy outfits, comic books, and old tofu on the floor, the rug would have been a hunter green. Raven felt herself sitting on something. She put her hand underneath her and grabbed... boxer shorts?? Raven went red and threw them across the room. She heard footsteps coming closer to the room.

"Hey Raven, sorry 'bout the mess."

'So am I,' Raven was tempted to say, but instead nodded. "It's okay." There was a momentary lull when Raven decided to speak once again. "So, um, your sheets. It's a nice tan color."

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you," Beast Boy said sheepishly. "I haven't changed 'em in a while. They _should_ be white." Raven's eyes bugged out of her head and she quickly stood up. "So, uh, you called me over here for a reason?" She asked.

Beast Boy nodded. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For being a jerk to you. You were right. I should have listened to everything you were telling me." He said, approaching her. "I mean, Starfire and Ali wouldn't be missing if it wasn't for my brilliant scheme to make a few quick bucks. I am a traitor, and I'm no better than Terra."

For a moment, Beast Boy thought Raven was looking at him, seeing him not just as an annoying teammate that tells corny jokes but seeing him as a real person and taking him seriously. And Raven smiled at him. Was he delirious? She wasn't gonna give him sarcastic back-talk? This was really freaky...

"A-And anyway," He continued. "I just hoped things between us are okay... but I mean, if you're not okay, then it's okay... but you know you being okay is okay too..." Before he knew it, Raven's hand grabbed his. "I forgive you." She replied. Beast Boy's hand shifted and entwined his with hers. "Okay!" He grinned.

* * *

It was five in the afternoon, and employees were going home. Adam Isle packed up his things in his briefcase and almost left the building when he forgot some paperwork. He made his way to the fourteenth floor and as he opened the door muttered to himself, "This has not been my day!"

"And it's just about to get worse." Said a voice from inside the dark office.

"Who's there?"

"It's your best friend, Adam." The voice replied, a dark figure now drawing the curtains from the window so the sun's setting rays could illuminate the office.

"James?" Isle squinted his eyes from the sunlight, trying to see his face. "Why are you here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Why are you?" Fuentes returned the question. "Trying to run from the past?"

"I don't understand." Isle said.

"You never will."

"You befriended me, and then you set me up to pose as Slade! Why?"

Fuentes huffed and paced the floor. "It's unfortunate you and Tony share the same DNA! It's even worse that you look and talk like him." Fuentes replied. "To tell you the truth, none of this would have happened had it not been for your thief of a brother! Tony always wanted things that were never his to take! Marcela belonged to me. And your greedy brother took her away! She was all I had! Do you know how badly I wanted to die when I found out the baby wasn't mine??" Fuentes lunged at Isle, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "And Tony would've been a great dad, too, had it not been for Marcela's sudden demise! Why'd he kill her?? _Why_??"

"He didn't kill her! He wasn't the greatest businessman, but he wasn't a murderer!! Even if he did kill her, she was probably grateful for him putting her out of her misery, living with a psychotic like you!"

"Wrong answer!!" Fuentes said, now punching him in the gut. Isle fell on his side, gasping for air. "Your brother killed my wife, impregnated with his own child! Now _that's_ psychotic!!"

Isle swept the floor with his right leg, tripping Fuentes. Isle got up, holding his ribs with one hand, ripping off his mask and wig with another. "You would know first hand, wouldn't you, Fuentes! You killed her and you know it. In fact, everyone else does! Everyone knew you were jealous of my brother who would soon be fathering a child of your wife, so you killed Marcela using my brother's gun, making it seem like he did it!"

Fuentes got back up. "LIAR!!"

"If you couldn't have Marcela, no one could!"

"SHUT UP!!" Fuentes pulled out a gun. Isle stood still. "So what if I did? I would've killed him, too, had it not been for the leukemia. Your brother was a fool for leaving you the company when he died! Everyone was against it! We hired someone to have you killed before you had the chance to follow in your brother's footsteps. We didn't want you destroying another happy family the way Tony destroyed mine!" Fuentes paced the floor, his gun still aimed at Isle's head.

"I knew you staged your death, so I followed you to Jump City. You know what they say: If you want something done right do it yourself, until another lunatic comes along with a good deal."

"Nobody ever says that..." Isle muttered.

"SHUT UP!!" Fuentes said, hitting him over the head with his gun. Isle fell to his knees, blood spilling from the back of his head. "With your help, I sold Slade the Teen Titans on a silver platter while your potential summer project went down the drain!" Fuentes grabbed Isle's ebony hair and pulled him to his feet. Fuentes threw him against a wall and pushed the gun to Isle's temple. "But of course, that wasn't enough! I want you to perish for your brother's sins!" Fuentes was about to pull the trigger. "Say hi to Tony for me when you go to hell!"

A gunshot filled the fourteenth floor.

Isle's eyes went wide. He looked at his hand, which held the gun that shot Fuentes in the abdomen. "After you!!" Isle growled. Fuentes clutched his wound and felt the blood spill over his hand. Fuentes dropped the gun that was at Isle's head and fell backward. Isle put the gun in his jacket and turned to the front door of his office. "Okay, you can come out now."

Robin came out of hiding with Beast Boy's video camera. He had recorded everything on film. The Boy Wonder smiled. "I think Arkham Asylum will have a field day with this one, don't you think?"

* * *

_A/N: WAAHOO!! I'm almost done!! YAY!!_

_Well after the tenth chapter, I finally know how I'm going to end this!! I'm so excited!! Aren't you excited for me?? Anywho, will the Titans find Starfire and Ali before it's too late?? Will Beast Boy and Raven EVER get together in this stupid story?? Find out next time!!_

_And yes, Arkham Asylum is in Gotham, for those who were wondering..._

_Please read and review!!_

_-kiki_


	11. Episode 4 cont'd

_A/N: Okay, these next two chapters are action-packed!! Thanks for your patience!! This chapter will be extremely long!!_

_**CherubTenshi**: Aww cuz!! I would never be mad at you!! You've been supporting me muchos ever since I started this story... (for those of you who don't know, "cher" and I are cousins... yea, we just found out who we were a month ago!) And what were you doing logging on my name anyway??_

_**Lance Arkel**: Wow, thanks! You make a very good point with Robin's eyes and Slade's mask. I love it, and I just might go into depth with that!_

_**v son sayian**: Sorry for spelling your name wrong!! I know how annoying it is... nobody ever spells my name right because it's all weird (FYI, my name is not kiki)... so yea, I'm so sorry!_

* * *

**Behind the Mask**

**Episode 4. _(continued)_**

Robin and Isle stood in the television producer's office with James Fuentes lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, his hand pressed on his gunshot wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Robin kneeled down next to him, pulled him up by his collar. "Where is Slade keeping Starfire and Ali?" Fuentes spat blood from his mouth on Robin's face, and Robin wiped it off and punched him in one swift motion. "Where is he keeping them??" He asked once more.

Fuentes cackled. "Your little girlfriend... will be dead in hours... The poison Slade gave her will consume her body... eat away at her insides... And you... you'll regret ever loving her... Because of you she's suffering... and because of you... she'll die..."

Robin grabbed the gun from Isle's jacket and reloaded it. "Don't make me do this, Fuentes!"

"Please do!" Fuentes coughed. "By all means... you'll only be doing me a favor... by making my death quick and painless..."

"Robin, don't be ridiculous!" Isle grabbed the gun from Robin, put it back in his jacket, and grabbed Robin's arm, picking him up from the floor. "You'll never get him to talk like that." Isle suddenly stomped on Fuentes' wound, making the Hispanic cringe. "Where are they, Fuentes?" Isle asked. When he didn't answer immediately, Isle dug his boot deeper into his skin. "Okay!!" Fuentes yelped. "The caves outside of Jump City... That's where he's keeping them!!... That's where he's been hiding!!"

"FREEZE!!"

Robin and Isle turned from Fuentes to the police. They were about to go after Isle with cuffs when Robin stopped them. "Wait! He's innocent! I have evidence!!" The police viewed the tape and nodded. They took the video camera containing the evidence and called the paramedics.

Robin turned to Isle. "I hate to leave you like this, but..."

"Go find her, Robin!" Isle insisted. Robin was about to leave when he gave Isle a folded sheet of paper. He looked at Fuentes now lying on the ground unconscious, looked back at Isle and said, "If he ever becomes conscious, give this to him." And he left.

* * *

"Robin!! Where've you been?? We've been looking all over for you!!" Cyborg's voice appeared in Robin's earpiece. Robin was on his motorcycle again. "Sorry. Isle and I were putting Fuentes in his place."

"I'm guessing he's no longer a threat."

"He's heading to Arkham as we speak. I'm heading back to Titans Tower. I know the location of Slade's hideout. Tell Beast Boy and Raven to get ready for battle. We strike at midnight."

* * *

In the caves outside of Jump City, a blonde girl was walking through the corridors. She went inside a man-made room with a large computer monitor. Sitting at the computer chair was Slade. She stood beside him and asked, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," His voice was as cold as the caves. "Prepare for battle! Something's bound to happen soon."

"Why do you say that?" Terra questioned.

"James should have returned by now." Slade explained. "It's nearly dusk. What he had to do this evening should not have taken him long. Get the captives ready." Terra obeyed and turned around and walked down the passageways of the caves. She went into the cave where Starfire and Ali were being held prisoner.

Ali was watching the ailing Starfire drift into an uneasy sleep. Suddenly, footsteps were heard along the hall, and Ali stood up. Terra came from out of the shadows.

"We're taking a field trip, kids! Get her up, and let's go!"

"Where are you taking us?" Ali crossed her arms.

Terra frowned. "That's none of your concern, not like I would tell you either way."

"Tell me where you're taking us if you know what's good for you."

Terra chuckled condescendingly and replied, "You really think I'm threatened by a little rich kid?" Ali didn't reply, making Terra smile. "That's what I thought! I won't continue this meaningless argument, so wake her up and go!"

"I don't take orders from you!"

"Not used to such hard labor, princess??" Ali's heart sank. _Princess_. That's what Cyborg called her, and how she wished he were here now. Unfortunately, the nasal tone of Terra's voice cut through Ali's thoughts like a knife and heard, "If you want to live, I suggest you do as I say and MOVE!"

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the gym. "I can't believe it, Cy," Beast Boy said as he wrapped his hands with tape. "This is like serious de ja vou, like when we last fought Slade."

Cyborg was lifting weights... a lot of them... when he replied, "I thought you saw both Slade and Terra die."

Beast Boy shook his head before spin-kicking and punching the bag. "I thought so, too." He was punching and kicking the bag faster and harder. The very thought of Terra misleading them... deceiving him... for a second time... he should have known better...

Raven knew all along...

Beast Boy stopped punching and leaned on the punching bag. Raven. She knew Terra could not be trusted. She knew his tapes would be in the wrong hands. Beast Boy should have realized a lot of things, but what he should have realized sooner was his growing feelings for the telepath...

But then there were her powers... he knew if she showed emotion she wouldn't be able to control it.

And the possibility she couldn't return those feelings... but then, why would she hold his hand?

"Hello?? Earth to Beast Boy!!"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Wha--?"

"Where'd you go?" Cyborg asked interestedly.

Beast Boy began punching the bag again, not responding. Cyborg smiled. "I know what you were thinking about... or should I say _who_ you were thinking about?" The changeling still did not respond, putting more tape on his hands. "So??" Cyborg asked. "Did you go for it??" Beast Boy stopped taping and turned to Cyborg, about to speak but Cyborg interrupted. "You didn't, did you?"

"Cy, I like her, but she doesn't feel the same!"

"But she _does_, man!" Cyborg blurted.

Beast Boy's ears went red and his voice cracked a little. "R-Really?"

"Yea! She told me so."

Beast Boy smiled. "She _likes_ me." He shook his head and brought up another issue. "Okay, so she does. Then what??"

"Then you ask her out!" Cyborg replied. "Quit making things so complicated!"

"As if dating a demon isn't complicated!" Beast Boy snapped. "Her emotions would constantly get in the way of everything!! I mean, we held hands for like, ten seconds, and then the lamp in my room broke!!" (A/N: Okay, I know I didn't mention that in the last chapter, but that was after the scene change!!)

"Don't you think it's improvement?" Cyborg asked optimistically. "Two years ago, if she'd been holding your hand for three seconds, you would have been eaten!"

Beast Boy didn't respond. The humanoid remained at the changeling's side for a while before the changeling snapped at him. "Are we done here?"

"So you're giving up?" Cyborg frowned. "Just like that? Even if there's something there between the both of you!!" Beast Boy, now punching the bag replied sadly, "I have no choice."

* * *

Raven stood outside the gym and heard everything. 'He's right.' She sighed. 'Beast Boy can't wait for something that will never happen...' Suddenly, Robin walked past her. "You're back. Is everything okay?"

"Not yet." Robin replied, his back facing her. "But it will be."

Raven spun his around to feet her hidden eyes beneath the cape. "Robin. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Raven shrugged. "Maybe this is too drastic. Don't you think we're moving in on Slade too soon? We don't even have a plan of action!"

Robin was furious. "How can you say that?? 'Too drastic'? Starfire and Ali could be injured, or even worse... Fuentes told me that Slade injected Starfire with a poison. She only has hours left before she..." Robin couldn't say it. If he said it, he would think about it, and if he thought about it, he would have a breakdown. Raven sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Robin was heading for his room when he stopped and looked over his shoulder to Raven. "And as far as a plan of action, get Star and Ali out. Kill Slade and Terra. That's an order!" And he left.

* * *

It was thirty minutes until midnight that evening when Mayor Moore got a phone call from the police. "You'd better come down to the station!" Mayor Moore drove downtown to the police station. "Mayor, the commissioner has information regarding your daughter." The mayor ran into the commissioner's office. The commissioner was sitting at his computer desk. "We've found your daughter's kidnapper."

"Correction, commissioner. I found _you_!" A cold familiar voice replied. Mayor Moore raised a brow. "Where's that coming from? Who is he?"

"Slade. He was able to contact me through our computer systems. He's standing by on the computer as we speak."

"You can refuse to converse with me," Slade's face was now shown up on the computer screen. "And by doing so, you lay your daughter's life on the line." Mayor Moore approached the screen. "Where is she??"

"Safe, and she'll remain that way so long as you do as I say."

"Please!" Mayor Moore said quickly. "Don't hurt her. What is it you want?"

Slade chuckled. "I want power. Yours in particular."

"What are you suggesting?"

"A trade, mayor. Proclaim me as Jump City's new mayor, and get your daughter in return unharmed."

"How do I know you won't go back on your word?"

"You don't," Slade retorted. "But assuming you love your daughter, you'll keep her from harm's way and do as I say." (A/N: rhyming is so cool!)

"Let me see her!" The mayor demanded.

"You're not the one calling the shots, but I suppose it's the least I can do." The screen moved from Slade to Ali, her mouth taped, her hands tied behind a chair. The girl tried to speak to her father, but no sound could penetrate the duct tape.

"You see this is a serious situation, mayor," Slade's voice was audible. The screen moved back to Slade. "And now you know how important your cooperation is in this deal of ours..."

"Assuming we made a deal." Mayor Moore snapped.

"You do want your daughter back, don't you?" Slade asked. Mayor Moore could only nod. "This is what I want you to do. The twelve o clock news will air in about thirty minutes. Go to the nearest television station and resign as mayor, then declare me as your successor. Then and only then will you get your daughter back. I look forward to your public announcement." And Slade disappeared from the screen.

"Mayor Moore! You can't do this!" The commissioner exclaimed. "Our city will be shot to hell if that lunatic takes control of the city!" The mayor shook his head. "The whole damn world can be shot to hell! My daughter is the only thing that matters to me. She's the only one I have left!" And he stormed out of the police station.

* * *

Robin was in his room, sitting down on his bed, contemplating what Raven told him. 'She's right. There's no way we can defeat Slade without some kind of plan of action.' Suddenly, the phone rang, and Robin answered. "Yes?" Pause. "Commissioner! What's going on?" Pause. "Mayor Moore can't!!" Pause. "We're on it!" Robin hung up the phone and once he got into the living room, he turned on the alarm that sounded throughout the entire tower. He had obviously gotten word of Slade and Mayor Moore's agreements and had informed the Titans when they got into the room.

"So what do we do?" Cyborg asked. "It's almost midnight!"

"How are we gonna stop Slade and the Mayor's announcement at the same time?" Beast Boy asked.

"Let's split up!" Robin concluded. "Raven, Cyborg, you two will go to the television station and stop the broadcasting. Beast Boy and I will go after Terra and Slade."

"Robin, _I'll_ go with you!" Cyborg insisted.

Robin shook his head. "No, Cy, your expertise is required at the television station. You and Raven find us after you've stopped the broadcasting and after you've hid the mayor." Cyborg nodded, and Robin looked at the clock on the wall. "We have fifteen minutes before midnight! Titans! GO!"

* * *

The Titans went their separate ways. Robin traveled by means of motorcycle and Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah, leading the way to the caves outside of Jump City. Robin and Beast Boy found the collapsed cave where they last saw Slade nearly a year ago. They stopped to investigate and found two tunnels leading from the wreckage.

"Let's split up." Robin suggested. "I'll take this tunnel." Beast Boy looked at the tunnel he was assigned to go into. It was dark and dirty, and to be perfectly honest, he was plain scared to go in.

Before Robin could go into the safe-looking tunnel, Beast Boy cried. "Robin! I think I saw Slade!!" Robin turned around, getting his staff ready. When he saw nothing, he turned back around to find the changeling running inside the safe-looking tunnel. Robin sighed as he looked at the scary-looking tunnel. He shrugged and walked in.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Jump City, Raven and Cyborg were traveling by T-Car. By the time they made it to the television station, the twelve o clock news had just started.

"Look, that's the mayor's car parked out front!" Cyborg said.

"C'mon!" Raven said, leading the way to the back entrance.

The two Titans were now inside the building. "Okay, we're in." Cyborg said. "Now what are we gonna do??" Beneath the blue cloak, her eyes glowed, and she began to float in midair. "Cause a blackout! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!" She chanted. Suddenly, the entire building was covered in the telepath's power, slowly causing a blackout.

* * *

"And now the mayor would like to make an important announcement." The anchorwoman stated as she gestured for Mayor Moore to sit beside her. Mayor Moore looked at a sheet of paper, which he wrote his speech of resignation. He sighed and walked up the platform and took a seat next to the anchorwoman.

"Thank you. Citizens of Jump City," His voice cracked and he cleared his throat before continuing. "I am deeply saddened as your mayor to inform you that..." Suddenly, the power went out. Mayor Moore slumped in his chair, wiping the sweat from his forehead, not knowing whether to be relieved or worried.

"What's going on??"

"Power's out!!!"

"I know that!! Check the backup generators."

Everyone scattered except for Mayor Moore. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He grabbed it from out of his pocket and answered. "H-Hello?"

"Mayor, I do not have time for these games!"

Mayor Moore gulped. Slade. "How'd you get this number?"

"What does it matter??" Slade asked. "Get back on the air now!!"

"But the power!! It's really out!!"

Slade huffed. "And I'm sure you had nothing to do with it."

"I didn't!" The mayor protested. "Look, they've gone to check the backup generators. We'll be back on the air in minutes."

"You had better hope so, for your daughter's sake."

Click.

* * *

While Raven was causing the distraction, Cyborg went to the generators and backup generators and destroyed them. Cyborg pressed a button on his right arm and spoke into it. "Raven, all the generators have been destroyed. You can stop!"

Raven heard this from her walkie-talkie and stopped her chanting. "Raven, can you find Mayor Moore in this darkness?" Cyborg's voice asked from the walkie-talkie. "This is me you're talking to!" Raven said before instantly changing shape into a black energy and disappearing into the walls.

With the blackout, it was easy for Raven to travel throughout the building unsuspectingly. She finally found the recording room and Mayor Moore pacing the floor (A/N: rhyming!!). Raven reappeared behind the mayor, and when he turned, he yelped. "Oh, Raven. It's you!"

"Mayor, we have to get you out of here!"

"I can't do that!"

"I know." Raven nodded. "The commissioner told us."

The mayor looked down at his feet. "Then you understand why I have to do what I have to do. She's all I have. I can't lose her."

"And if you come with me now, you won't have to lose her. You can help save Ali's life and the lives of the citizens of Jump City!" Raven replied. "It doesn't have to be one or the other. We can win this. Now let us help!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was a little more at ease walking in the safe-looking cave. He didn't like faking Robin out the way he did just moments ago... okay, so he did like it, a lot, but he didn't like what Robin would do to him. 'Ah, he'll get over it!' He thought. Suddenly he heard a noise. Beast Boy stopped walking. Silence. 'Probably rats.' But he heard the noise again, and it came from the depths of the tunnel. It was soft, but it was obvious someone was crying.

Beast Boy was running. "Star?? Ali?? Where are you??" The crying became more audible as he went deeper into the tunnel. Minutes later, the tunnel came to an end, and a small blonde girl was huddled in the corner. Beast Boy frowned. "Terra."

Terra's sobs turned into laughter as she stood up from the ground. "I knew that would catch your attention."

"Where are they??"

"It's nice to see you too, Beast Boy!" Terra smirked as she jumped on a levitated rock.

"Can't say I'm thrilled to see you!" Beast Boy hissed.

Terra inched toward Beast Boy. "What's the matter? Can't stand that I deceived you for a second time??" With a loose rock from the tunnel wall, she threw it at Beast Boy with her power, knocking him down. "You were always so easy to fool." Beast Boy got up from the ground and ran towards Terra. She back-flipped off the large rock, and with her power forced the rock forward into Beast Boy, making him fly backwards. "So, anything you'd like to know before I annihilate you?"

"Just one!" Beast Boy said, kneeling on the ground. "Tell me what really happened that day! Our last showdown with you and Slade."

Terra smiled. "It's a good story, actually." Beast Boy got up from the ground, trying to hit Terra once as he threw his punches, however the backstabber blocked all of his shots with great ease. She continued as they fought. "Slade and I had this planned all along! The day you and the other Titans tried to have us defeated, we planned to come here to the deserts outside of Jump City so we could have our final showdown."

Terra spin-kicked his face. The shape-shifter fell to the ground and she continued. "With my powers, I made the caves crumble to the desert grounds." Beast Boy got up and motioned to kick her when the girl grabbed his leg and threw him across the cave. "I knew you would come after me, try to save me, be a hero, so Slade and I staged our death before your very eyes, and we disappeared for months before finally turning up again." Beast Boy attempted to get up when Terra kicked his gut. "Now here's a question for you: why aren't you morphing into some huge animal and defeating me? It's like your not even trying!"

Beast Boy didn't reply, fighting gravity to stay standing; he was already injured greatly. Terra bent down and grabbed Beast Boy's face by the cheeks. "Even after a year, even after these last betrayals, you can't hurt me because deep down, you'll always care. Isn't that right?" She caressed his face. "I have to admit, you were kind of cute... in that oblivious way of yours."

Beast Boy's vision was going in and out from perfect to blurry. He saw Terra in front of him pull back her fist, and when she made impact with his face, everything went black.

* * *

Robin found the dark spooky cave led to a dead end, and Robin retreated back to the main cave. "Beast Boy, report!" He called the shape shifter from the walkie-talkie. There was only static on the other line. "Report! Beast Boy!" Static. "Hello?" Robin was about to go into the other cave when he heard a mumble from above him. He couldn't understand it until he heard a familiar voice, however this time it was not so sweet and jubilant. Instead it was tired and fading.

"R-Robin?"

Robin turned and looked up. He gasped. "S-Starfire?" She was hanging from the top of the cave by an old rusting chain from her wrists. "STARFIRE!!" He shot a line and pulled himself up to where she was. Suddenly, a dark figure swung across the cave and kicked Robin off the line. The boy wonder fell to the ground, and the dark figure landed gracefully beside him.

"Hello Robin."

Robin got up and in a fighting position. "Slade."

The figure came out of the shadows and into the light. "I knew you'd come back to me eventually."

"I came for Starfire and Ali!" Robin snarled, taking out his staff.

Slade took out his staff as well. "And unfortunately, you'll leave with neither of them!"

* * *

_A/N: YAAAAAY!! Sorry, guys, I had to stop there, but either way, cliffhangers rule!! That was super long!! I'm so glad I finally updated. I hope you guys are happy with the way things are going in the story!! I know I am!! I have a huge plan for the next five chapters!! Yes, that's it... only five chapters left of this story... so, peace out dudes, read and review, and rock the vote!! Ciao!!_

_-kiki_


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

A/N: Dear readers and reviewers!

Thank you all for waiting patiently for updates for "Behind the Mask", but unfortunately, this is not an update. In fact, I'm deleting this story from FFN.

Just kidding!

Actually, I'm in the middle of moving to another house, hence the delay in the updates, and hopefully before Christmas, I will have settled into my new abode, my computer will be set up, and I'll finally finish this story once and for all!! Sorry to have left you guys in suspense last chapter. What bad timing! Anyway, you all have been great supporting this story and supporting me since chapter one, and for that I'll try my hardest to update ASAP.

Ta-Ta!

-kiki

PS, Happy Holidays!!

PSS, Please don't hurt/hate me for this!!


	13. Episode 4 cont'd

_A/N: Alrighty! Fight scenes!! Fight scenes!! They're everywhere in this chapter!! Time to get that action genre up in here!! Hope ya'll like, but I really hope ya'll understand!! I'm not very good at depicting fight scenes, but I'll give it my best._

_C'mon guys!! Review me after the end of each chapter!! You know you want to!! I'm one of the few that accept flames (ONLY if it's in the form of constructive criticism!! Think about it: How can I improve my writing skills if I'm being degraded??)_

_So pretty please with sugar… review!! And I'll thank you all at the end of the story!!_

_Thanks for your patience with my move and everything, so for that, this is a long chapter!! Hope you're in some kind of reading frenzy today!! Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Behind the Mask**

**Episode 4. _(continued)_**

"You can't defeat me, Robin! I'm invincible!"

"Just watch me!"

Robin threw three explosive disks at Slade and sent him flying across the cave. Robin grabbed his retractable staff and lunged at him. Slade retaliated, also taking out his staff and swinging Robin in the gut. The Boy Wonder retreated, clutching his ribs. He fought against the pain and leapt in the air, and when he came back down swung his metal staff at his nemesis. Slade easily blocked his attack with his staff and spin-kicked at Robin's face, making the boy retreat once more, this time dropping his staff. "Your little love-interest isn't doing so well as you can see. In a few hours, she'll be dead."

Robin looked up and saw Starfire dangling from her wrists helplessly. He ran towards Slade, attempting to hit him head-on when suddenly Slade took out a small vial. "That is, unless, I give her this!" Robin stopped running and eyed it suspiciously. "Is that—?"

"The antidote?" Slade finished. "Yes." Robin tried to snatch it from his hands. "Taking it away from me won't be easy. It could take you days… but as I said before, you only have hours until she—" Slade explained.

Robin interrupted him. He couldn't let him say it again. "What do I have to do?"

"Right to the point. Good." Slade chuckled. "I've given your betrayal some thought; you were merely under the influence of your little friends. Particularly Starfire, which is exactly why I'm doing this." He held out his hand to the scowling Robin. "I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself and take on the role as my apprentice once more. I'm giving you a chance to be on the winning side. Terra and I have been well on our own, but with you, we will be an unstoppable team!" It was obvious to Slade that his offer was not one bit appealing to the Boy Wonder. He smirked. "You do want Starfire to live, don't you?"

* * *

"Mayor Moore, you'll be safe here at Titans Tower!" Cyborg said to him before putting the entire building on lockdown. He and Raven quickly made their way to the caves outside of Jump City. "Look, there's the R-Cycle." Raven stated. "But which cave did they go into?" Cyborg asked, now looking at four different caves. "Split up!" Raven ordered.

* * *

Raven walked through the dark caves. "Robin? Beast Boy?" The cave was now more of a pathway. "Starfire? Ali?" She followed it cautiously to a dead end. "Great." She then realized there were noises coming from the other side of the wall. She looked down on the ground and saw a light coming from underneath the wall. She transformed into a black energy and made her way to the other side of the wall.

Raven transformed back into her solid state and stared at the large computer monitors and systems that were before her. She then noticed two people tied up in a corner. It was Ali and Beast Boy. Raven made her way to them. "Ali, Beast Boy! Get up! We have to go!"

"They're not going anywhere." A voice came from behind Raven. Before Raven could turn around, Terra kicked the goth from behind, knocking her to the ground. Raven turned and looked up to see a blonde-haired blue-eyed girl in a black and orange suit similar to Slade's. "Terra." Raven scowled at the former Titan.

"Hey Rae." Terra smirked. "How do I look?" She asked, now modeling her suit.

"Psychotic." Raven retorted as she got up.

With her power, Terra threw three large rocks at Raven, but Raven blocked them with a black force field. Suddenly Terra tackled Raven knocking her to the ground. Terra was now straddled on top of her, choking the telepath. "My instructions were clear to me that I destroy anyone who stands in my way." Raven's eyes glowed white as she replied, "That makes two of us!" And with her power, she threw the traitor off her. Raven levitated herself towards the girl who was struggling to her feet.

"Had enough?"

Terra spat blood from her mouth, her eyes glowing bright yellow. "I'm just getting started." Terra held her hands up in the air and brought them down in one swift motion. Raven looked up to see dagger-like rocks about to stab her. Raven dodged them easily and made her way to Terra. Raven's fist moved upward and made impact with Terra's jaw. Terra back-flipped, kicking Raven's chest, moving her backwards. Terra landed on a levitated rock and charged at Raven. Raven transformed into a black aura and diffused with the air. Terra eyed the cave suspiciously. "I know you're in here!!" She hissed. "Come out, come out!!" She heard a screech from above her and looked up. It was a black bird. A raven.

Terra lifted her hands to the bird and, with her powers, threw rocks at the bird. The bird just flew away. Terra growled. "Come back and fight, Raven!!" Suddenly, she felt a force behind her push her to the ground. Terra turned around and looked at the goth. Raven lowered the leg that kicked Terra from behind and smirked.

"Gotcha."

Terra forced the ground beneath Raven to levitate to the roof of the cave, crushing the telekinetic. Terra then threw two giant rocks at Raven. Raven fell to the ground on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Before she could get back on her feet, she felt the cold metal sole of Terra's boots pushing down on her face.

"Now I got you."

* * *

Cyborg was following the path of another cave. With his built in flashlight, the humanoid began his search. He found the cave spilt into two tunnels: one was dark, dirty, and scarier-looking while the other looked safer (A/N: Sound familiar?). Cyborg checked both caves, and found nothing but a dead end.

Cyborg continued walking through the cave when he tripped over something. He looked down and found a metal staff. "Robin was here." He looked up and found a chain hanging from the roof of the large cave and beside it was a bird-cable (A/N: You know! When Robin shot the line to save Star… yea, I didn't wanna call it "bat-cable" since Robin's clearly not a bat but in fact a bird… yes, I found it necessary to clarify my actions, so, carry on!). Cyborg searched for his team leader. "Robin where did you go?"

* * *

Robin stood in the shadows, changing from his "Robin" outfit to his old "Slade" outfit. Robin took off his mask and put it aside. He looked in a broken mirror looking at his distorted reflection. There was a light from the corner of the cave that shone on the left side of his face, and his right side remained shadowed. As he put on his new mask, he couldn't help but hate himself. From behind him, footsteps were audible, and in the reflection of the mirror, Slade came from behind Robin. Robin hated himself even more when he saw his and Slade's resemblance in the mirror.

"Are you ready, my young apprentice?"

"Let's just get this over with." Robin snarled as he stormed off.

"Temper, Robin!" Slade mocked. Robin turned around, tempted to attack, and Slade's defense was taunting Robin with the vial that contained Starfire's cure. Robin could do nothing except follow Slade's orders.

* * *

The gothic Titan was now being thrown about the room like a toy. Raven could no longer defend herself from the powerful apprentice. A giant rock was thrown at Raven's aching body. The blonde apprentice threw Raven over her shoulders and sat her down on a chair.

"You know, Raven, it shouldn't have to be like this." Terra said, now tying a half-conscious Raven to the chair. "Let… them go!" Raven cried desperately. "Why should I?" Terra asked, now walking over to the two captives. "If I let Ali go, it would ruin Slade's plan to take control of Jump City once and for all. And Beast Boy, well who cares about Beast Boy?"

"I do!" Raven blurted.

"Do you??" Terra laughed. "Really!! I had no idea demons could feel human sentiment."

"I'm half-human, bitch!" Raven snapped.

"QUIET!" Terra punched Raven's face to keep her quiet. "As I was saying. I've watched you two together. Always arguing over pointless immature things."

"It doesn't mean I don't care." Raven said softly, feeling the blood from her cheek drip to her lips.

Terra smiled, now grabbing a knife from a nearby computer table. "Is that so?" She put the knife to Beast Boy's throat. "I would have made his death quick, but now I'll make it nice and painfully slow just for you." Her Cheshire grin grew brighter as she watched tears form in her eyes. "Don't be sad! Consider this a favor! Think about it! He'd never feel that way about you. I'm sparing you the heartache! And besides, I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up. He still cares for me, and that will never change."

"Th-That's where… you're wrong!" A voice muttered. Terra looked down, realizing that comment came from Beast Boy, and it was obvious that both she and Raven were shocked. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla, tearing the ropes that held him to his chair. Beast Boy grabbed the blonde and threw her across the room. He morphed back into his human form and untied his fellow teammate.

"Raven!" Beast Boy helped her up. "Get Ali out of here! I'll deal with Terra." Raven rushed to Ali's aid, untied her, and was about to exit the cave when she saw Terra and Beast Boy fighting.

"Oh Beast Boy!" Terra said, rolling her eyes. "We're not going to do this again, are we?"

"This time it's different!" Beast Boy replied.

"How so?"

"Well, for one, I will fight you, and second, I'll do it with hesitating!" Beast Boy said before morphing.

"Bring it on, lover!" Terra shouted before throwing more rocks at her opponent.

* * *

"Raven!" Cyborg's voice came from her walkie-talkie. "Come in Raven!"

"I'm outside with Ali! Prepare for pickup!" Raven replied.

"I'm on my way!" The humanoid was about to go outside when suddenly, a fleet of Slade's robots surrounded the exits. "Um, Raven, this may take a while!" His right arm transformed into the sonic cannon and he aimed at the robots. He blew up half the regiment when more robots came from out of nowhere. Cyborg was completely surrounded. He grabbed hold of his walkie-talkie. "Raven, I'm requesting backup!"

Outside, Raven left the half-conscious girl in the back of Cyborg's car. "Can you manage for five minutes?" She asked. "I need to finish up things with Terra."

Cyborg, back inside with the robots, fought off half a dozen robots that were climbing all over him. "Okay, when I said 'requesting', I meant 'commanding'! Make it three!" He pleaded.

"Would you like me to leave you alone for seven minutes?!" Raven argued.

Cyborg blasted three more robots, then responded. "Five is good!"

* * *

Robin stood in the room where Slade was keeping Starfire. He took hold of her cold hands and kissed them. "Everything will be okay now." He could feel someone watching them, so he turned towards the entrance. "Do you mind?" Robin asked sharply.

"Actually, I do." Slade shot back.

"I can't take her anywhere. And you're blocking the only exit. Just give us a few minutes." Robin said. Slade turned around and left the cave. Robin looked back down at the Tamaranian. "Starfire, I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I'm doing this for us. I love you so much. I just wish I could have told you before it came to this. I wish you could hear me." No sooner had he spoke, the alien's eyes fluttered open. "R-Robin."

Robin smiled. "Starfire! I—"

"You are not Robin…" Starfire said weakly.

"Star, it's me!" Robin protested, now taking off his mask, revealing his two different eye colors. Starfire shook her head, sickness on the verge of overwhelming her. "Robin… would not betray me… or my fellow teammates… he promised me… he would not… have…" The alien was now drifting in and out of consciousness. Robin grabbed Starfire by the shoulders and was tempted to shake her to keep her from closing her eyes for good. "No, Star!! Please!! I haven't betrayed you or the Titans! I have to do this to get the antidote so you can live! I did this for you!! For us!! For the team!!"

"I would have… rather died than to see you… this way…" Starfire said in a whisper. Her eyelids slowly fell and a single tear escaped her lifeless emerald eyes and rolled down her ice-cold cheek. Robin heard footsteps and quickly put his mask back on.

"Have you finished catching up?" Slade asked. Robin got up. "Good, because your other teammates are on the move. Retrieve Cyborg!" Robin hesitated at first. "NOW!" Slade commanded and Robin left the cave. Slade watched as his young apprentice left. "Don't worry, Robin. You'll be back to your old self again once you get rid of your teammates."

* * *

Terra was blocking herself from Beast Boy's punches and kicks. "What's the matter?" She asked. "You didn't think I'd really kill you, did you?" Beast Boy paused momentarily. "Oh yea? Explain the knife!" He threw more punches at Terra, which she continued to block. "I did it to piss Raven off. Nothing personal!" Terra replied. "Besides, I know you couldn't hurt me even if you tried. You still care for me too much."

Beast Boy transformed himself into a tiger, pouncing on Terra. He turned back into a human, pinning her to the ground. "Maybe I used to, but now everything's changed." Terra smirked at the position they were in. "Some things haven't. You still manage to knock me off my feet!" Beast Boy cringed. "That was too corny… even for me. You're messed up."

Terra laughed. "Tell me something I don't already know!" She grabbed Beast Boy's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Raven stood in the entrance of the cave, watching this horrible display of affection. She was feeling stronger by the second. Her emotions that were bottled inside of her were on the brink of being unleashed. Before she lost total control, she realized Terra's eyes were wide open… and glowing a bright yellow… and she was obviously using her powers as she locked lips with the changeling… but what was she planning?

Raven looked up at the roof of the cave. A yellow aura surrounded the large spear-shaped rocks. Raven realized what Terra was trying to do: she was trying to kill Beast Boy, and maybe even herself in the process! Though Raven despised Beast Boy for his actions at that moment, she still had to save him because he was her teammate. Because she loved him.

Beast Boy pulled away from the enticing kiss with Terra. "What are you doing?"

The corner of Terra's lip curled. "You know you want it!" She tried to pulled him into another kiss when Beast Boy pulled away once more. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I'm not gonna hurt you, lover."

Beast Boy found he couldn't get up off the apprentice; her hands held his arms lightly. "Let go of me! I don't love you! I love – " Before he could finish, something pushed him off Terra. Beast Boy whirled around. "Raven!! NO!!" Beast Boy was shocked to find Raven and Terra stabbed with the rocks from the ceiling. The changeling rushed to his teammate's aid. "Raven!" He grabbed her lifeless body and held her close to his. "No, please don't go. Please." He looked at the spear that had been driven into her lower back.

He heard a small chuckle come from the blonde, who had been stabbed in her chest. Beast Boy laid Raven's body on the cold dirt ground and stood above Terra's body. Beast Boy did nothing but stare until she ceased her laughter. "What's the matter, BB?" Terra asked. "Does it pain you to see me this way?"

Beast Boy nodded his head. "Yea. It does." Beast Boy lifted his leg. Terra' eyes went wide. "Wh-what are you –?" Beast Boy's foot came down hard on the dagger in Terra's chest and thrust it in deeper. Silence. Beast Boy's brow arched, he cocked his head to the right and nodded. "There. Much better."

* * *

Cyborg grabbed his walkie-talkie exasperatingly. "Rae! It's been a little more than five minutes. Where are you?" An orange and black robot rammed into Cyborg's side, pushing him up against a wall.

"Cy, Raven's been injured!" A familiar voice came from his walkie-talkie.

"BB?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm gonna take her and Ali back to the tower!" Beast Boy replied. "Find Robin and Star and get out!"

"What about Slade and Terra?" Cyborg asked after throwing a robot into three others.

"Terra's no longer an issue." Beast Boy replied coldly.

The humanoid was fighting off half a dozen robots when they malfunctioned and blew up. Cyborg's look of confusion faded when he saw a dark figure coming toward him. "Slade." Cyborg's arm once again became a cannon.

"Think again." An all-too-familiar voice replied. The half-human half-robot realized who's voice it belonged to, and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Robin in his old Slade suit. "Robin. Why? Were you in on all of this, too?"

Robin smirked. He threw four circular devices to the ground, and when they hit the surface, smoke seeped into the cave. Cyborg ran toward Robin, but was too late; Robin had disappeared in the smoke. Cyborg searched, but could not find his leader. Suddenly, an arm came from behind Cyborg's neck and grabbed him in a headlock. Cyborg struggled to break free, but Robin had a tight hold on him. "Cyborg, listen to me!" Robin whispered. "We're being watched. I'm still on your side."

"So what's with the whole Slade getup?" Cyborg asked, trying to break free. Robin's grip grew tighter and pushed Cyborg's head further into his arm. "Slade has the antidote to Starfire's sickness. He won't give it to me unless I destroy you and the others." Robin explained.

Cyborg growled. "So is this the part where you break my neck??"

"Cyborg, listen to me!! I need for you to do something for me."

* * *

With a camera in the cave Robin and Cyborg were fighting in, Slade watched the fight from his cavern. "Forget it, Robin!" Cyborg yelled, now transforming his arm into a cannon. "You knew where Slade was. That's why you brought us here! So you could finish the job!! Well forget it!!" Cyborg's cannon shot out a blue beam at the "traitorous" Boy Wonder.

"Cyborg! NO!" Robin dodged the beam in time and threw three explosive disks at his friend. "I'm sorry, Cyborg!" Robin threw two devices on the humanoid's back. Cyborg tried to get them off him, but they were locked on. He looked back up at Robin, detonator in hand. "Robin!" His teammate muttered. Robin pressed the red button, causing two huge explosions come from the two devices. From the computer screen, Cyborg fell to the ground. Robin was victorious.

Slade smirked from underneath his mask. "Excellent." Ten minutes later, a weary Robin came inside the cavern. "Very good, Robin! You did what you had to do to get what you wanted. You're learning fast."

"Gimme the antidote!" Robin snapped. "I did what you asked."

Slade ignored his comment and continued. "Since you are no longer in the shadow of your mentor, I think Robin is now an inappropriate name. What do you think of Deathstroke?"

A booming voice came from the shadows. "Personally, I like Nightwing."

"Batman! Do come in." Slade greeted. "We were just talking about you."

* * *

_A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!! Don't hate me 'cause I'm evil! Muah! I love you! And I LOVE reviews! Send me one, my pretties!!_

_-kiki!_

_PS, Believe it or not, I'm still in the middle of moving, but we finally got our computer up and running. YAY! Anyways, hope ya'll had a Merry Chrismahanukwanzaka and a Happy New Year, and as my New Year's Resolution, I'll try harder to update whenever I can!! Thank you so much, readers and reviewers, for your support in my story and my moving!! God Bless!!_

_PSS, If you think I forgot to give the "thanks" shout outs, I was saving that until the very last chapter… so here it goes… the next chapter might be the last one! That means one more chance to get in your reviews… so here it is folks!! Speak now or forever hold your peace!! It means this story will come to an end, and I won't get to hear from any of ya'll EVER!! Tear… but in the mean time, stay positive!! You will hear from me soon… hopefully… eventually…_

_Bye bye!!_


	14. Episode 5

_A/N: Sup ya' ll._

_Yea, I'm so sorry it took me FOREVER to update… because I made the TEXAS ALL-STATE CHOIR AGAIN! WOO! I was busy preparing for that… and then I had Charro Days… crazy stuff… and then the painter people came to paint my house and then the carpet people came after that… it was totally rude! And then my great-grandmother broke her hip spring break, and then my diabetic great grandfather went into the hospital… he's practically comatose… but it's okay. And then I almost forgot how I wanted to end this! But now it's all over and I have all this free time on my hands… so I'll finish this story for you patient readers!_

_By the way, this chapter won't be the last! YAY!_

_But it will be a long chapter. Thanks for your patience guys! And now you'll be rewarded!_

_

* * *

_

**Behind the Mask**

**Episode 5**

Robin came back inside the cavern and presented to Slade Cyborg's mechanical arm. "Very good, Robin! You did what you had to do to get what you wanted. You're learning fast."

"Gimme the antidote!" Robin snapped as he slammed the arm on the ground. "I did what you asked."

Slade ignored his comment and continued. "Since you are no longer in the shadow of your mentor, I think "Robin" is now an inappropriate name. What do you think of Deathstroke?"

A booming voice came from the shadows. "Personally, I like Nightwing."

"Batman! Do come in." Slade greeted. "We were just talking about you."(A/N: I know some of you were confused, but when Slade said to Robin "since you are no longer in the shadow of your mentor"… he was talking about Robin being in the shadow of Batman… therefore, Slade was just talking about Batman… okay, now that that's taken care of, carry on!)

"I'm flattered." Batman replied sarcastically, now standing beside Robin. Both got into a fighting position in unison. Slade just chuckled. "How touching. Too bad your little reunion won't last!" Slade flipped in the air, taking out two iron staffs from his belt. Batman and Robin took out their staffs and blocked Slade's shots at them. As the fencing continued, Robin asked his ex-partner, "So what are you doing here?"

"Yes, Batman." Slade replied. "Please enlighten us."

"The commissioner from Jump City called me. I figured you might need some assistance." Batman replied after blocking another one of Slade's assaults.

"'Assistance'!" Robin cried in an outrage, now throwing his staff the ground. "You still don't think I can do this on my own!"

"Well none of this would have happened if it hadn't have been for your foolishness." Batman replied bluntly, trying to hit Slade.

"Excuse me!" Robin roared.

"You hear that, my young apprentice?" Slade asked, blocking Batman's strikes. "He still thinks you're incapable!"

Batman pushed Slade with his staff. "Are you actually gonna listen to a manipulator that preys on the weak?"

"So now I'm 'weak'!" Robin rolled his eyes. "You know, this is so like you! You forget that I no longer work with you. You shouldn't have even come!" Slade smiled as Robin faced-off with his former advisor. He took a step back and watched the two argue. "My sidekick days are over, Batman!" Robin snapped. "For the past three years I've been without you. I've been the hero. I don't need you coming back and fighting my battles!"

"I figured you could use the help is all. Can we finish this later?" Batman asked, glancing at Slade.

Robin growled. "Oh, only if _you_ say so!"

"Don't give me attitude."

"What're you gonna do about it? Send me to a corner?"

"That's not such a bad idea."

"What! I'm not a baby!"

"Coulda fooled me."

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mentor!"

Batman grabbed Robin by his cape, pulled him towards him,and said in a low intimidating voice. "Get to the corner now! You can come back and fight when you've stopped whining!" Robin turned around and stomped to a corner.

"He's _my_ villain!" The Boy Wonder muttered bitterly.

"Shut it!" Batman ordered. He turned back around to Slade. "Now, where were we?"

"We were in the middle of fighting a meaningless battle." Slade replied. "I have to agree with Robin. This battle does not concern you."

Batman smirked. "Actually, it does concern me. You see, everything Robin knows he learned from me. If you think my fighting skills are incapable of defeating you, well…"

"Well?"

"Let's put it to the test, shall we?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm making you a deal. You defeat me, then I suppose your influence on my former apprentice would do him some good, and I'll practically give you the boy."

"As if I was yours to give away in the first place!" Robin said from his corner.

"You stay out of it!" Batman snapped at the Boy Wonder. "If I defeat you, Robin stays with me, but I'm not expecting even that much from someone like you. More than likely, you won't keep your promise."

"You're probably right about that. So then what's the point?" Slade asked.

"I'll have gotten a good workout." Batman replied.

Slade paused to think for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. You're on."

* * *

Mayor Moore looked out the window from the Titan's Tower. Dark rain clouds lingered above Jump City, and there was lightning in the sky. He paced the floor nervously, thinking about his daughter. 'Please be okay.' Suddenly he heard a sharp noise cut through the silence; it was his cell phone on the couch. He rushed to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Mayor, are you okay?"

"Commissioner." Mayor Moore sighed. "I'm fine. I'm at Titans Tower. They've got the place under lockdown, so no one can get in without Cyborg's pass code."

"Very good." The commissioner replied. "Any word from the Titans or Natalie?"

Mayor Moore shook his head. "N-no. Nothing."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Keep me posted if you hear from them."

"Thanks. I will." Mayor Moore hung up. He slumped on the couch and closed his eyes. A crash of thunder made him jump, and the lights started flickering. 'Calm down.' He'd reassure himself. 'It's just the storm. Everything will be'

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

He got up from his seat; he was almost sure he heard a noise coming from the door.

_Tap. Tap._

"Who's there?" Mayor Moore asked. 'Should I answer?'

Suddenly the doors burst open. Mayor Moore closed his eyes, hoping for the worst. Someone wrapped their arms around him tightly...

"Daddy."

The mayor opened his eyes to see his daughter and responded to her embrace. "Ali! You're okay!"

"Yes, but Raven isn't!"

Both father and daughter turned to the doorway to find Beast Boy carrying Raven, drenched in her blood. "I'll be in the medical wing." The changeling muttered to the two as he walked quickly. "Stay here."

"Beast Boy." Mayor Moore began. "I could call someone from the city to take a look at her."

"It's okay." Beast Boy replied. "They can't help her. No one can."

* * *

Batman and Slade stopped fighting to take a breath. Slade chuckled as he glared at his masked opponent. "Robin had fine training, but he's past beginner's level."

"If my skills are at a beginner's level, then why are you out of breath?" Batman asked.

"You said it yourself." Slade lunged at Batman with his staff. "I won't give up the boy!"

* * *

Meanwhile Starfire had come out of unconsciousness once more. "Where am I?" She tried to get up, but was too weak. She looked around, realizing she was in a cavern. 'But why?' Starfire suddenly remembered why she was there. She remembered her battle on the North side of Jump City with Slade's robots. She remembered her capture, when Slade injected her with a Tamaranian poison (courtesy of her big sister Blackfire), how they captured Ali. The last memory she encountered was Robin in an outfit similar to Slade's. "No!" She began to cry. "Perhaps it was a nightmare. Robin would not have betrayed me."

"Robin hasn't betrayed you." A familiar voice came from the entrance of the cavern. "And he never will."

It was the Boy Wonder, now dressed in his Robin uniform. "Robin!" Starfire cried. Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks as he took her in a warm embrace. "I missed you so much!" She whispered. Robin's hands held her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. "We have to go. We don't have a lot of time." He swooped Starfire into his arms and made his way out of the caverns.

* * *

Ali held Beast Boy's walkie-talkie in her hands. "If Cyborg or Robin calls, tell them we're back at Titans Tower." Beast Boy had told her before taking Raven to the medical wing. She examined the device carefully and thought to herself, 'If Cyborg can contact Beast Boy, then…'

"Cyborg! Come in, Cyborg!" Ali spoke into the microphone on the walkie-talkie. "It's me! Ali! I'm okay! Please Cyborg! Answer me!"

All she heard was static.

"Cyborg! If your there, answer me, please!"

Static.

* * *

In the medical wing, Beast Boy laid Raven down gently and stood beside her. His eyes were red from holding back the tears. "No one can help you." Beast Boy spoke to her as if she were listening, hoping she was listening. "It's up to you, Raven. You can heal yourself from the worst injuries. I know you can do it again." He grabbed a chair and sat beside her.

"You may have thought what you pulled back there was heroic… but it was a really stupid thing to do." Beast Boy shrugged. "Why would you do it? Why did you save me? You should know… If I could, I would take your place in a heartbeat." He gave a slight smile as he continued. "I really thought we would win this thing and come out of it okay." Beast Boy's face went crimson. "Actually, I was gonna ask you out on a date when we got back. That's why you gotta be okay. I have to take you out." For a moment, the changeling's eyes lit up, and he was back to his old animated self. "No tofu restaurants, no veggie-burgers, I swear! We'd go wherever you'd wanna go and we'd have a lot of fun. I'm a real fun guy. I just wish you had the chance to find that out."

As the glow in his eyes dimmed, the shape shifter reached for Raven's hand and squeezed it, hoping that she'd squeeze back. But she didn't. And she possibly wouldn't ever.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Slade roared as he attempted to punch his opponent. Batman continued to dodge Slade's attacks. The villain tried to punch him once more, but Batman grabbed Slade's fist, punched him in the jaw, then kicked him in the gut. Slade butted heads with Batman, causing him to retreat. Slade then disappeared in the shadows.

Batman looked around the cave. "Can't hide forever." He muttered into the darkness.

"Is that the best you've got?" Slade's voice echoed in the cave.

"Quit hiding and you'll find out." Batman replied, pressing a button on the side of his mask. He activated his night-vision lenses to his mask.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice Robin's disappearing act?" Slade's voice echoed once more.

"So why are you still fighting me?" Batman asked as he searched the darkness.

Silence.

Batman switched from night-vision lenses to heat sensory lenses by once again pushing the button on the side of his mask. He heard a pebble move from behind him. He turned around quickly to find a large blob of red before him. Batman's lenses changed back to normal, revealing Slade's pulled back fist. Before he could throw a punch, Batman shot a line to the top of the cave and threw three orbs at Slade's direction. Once the orbs hit the ground, smoke seeped from them, and in a matter of seconds, the lower half of the cave was covered in thick smoke. Batman looked down at Slade, who was trying to find a way out.

"Batman, come in!" A voice came from Batman's earpiece. He pressed a button on his left wrist and answered. "Report."

"Starfire's with me. We're outside the caves."

"Head back to Gotham City and wait for me there." Batman looked back down and could no longer find Slade.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the caves, Robin situated himself and Starfire on his motorcycle. He looked back. Did Bruce need his help retrieving the antidote? No, he couldn't go back in there. He wouldn't. Going back would put Starfire in danger once more. They were almost safe. "Don't look back." Robin said, now starting up the motorcycle. He kissed Starfire's cheek before driving away.

* * *

Ali continued to speak into the microphone of the walkie-talkie. "Cyborg, can you hear me? Cyborg!"

"Any word?" A voice came from behind her. She whirled around to see her father.

"Not from Cyborg or Robin." She answered sadly. 'Cyborg, please be okay.'

"Natalie…" Mayor Moore began.

"Please don't say what I think you're going to say." Ali whispered as the tears filled her eyes. "Because I won't let myself believe it."

* * *

The smoke finally cleared and Batman jumped down from the line. 'Where are you?' He thought to himself. He turned around and felt the impact from a metal staff hit his stomach. He fell to his knees, trying to breathe. Slade stood over him. "YOU!" He kicked Batman in the stomach, picked him up by the neck, and slammed him against the cave's walls. "This is your fault my plan is ruined!" Batman tried to break free, but the villain punched him in the face and continued to choke him.

"I had it all planned before I staged my death! And you ruined everything!" Slade began. Batman spat blood at Slade's good eye and kicked him in the groin. Slade went down. Batman seized this opportunity to tie him up. Afterwards, the Caped Crusader took a few steps back. Slade was struggling to break free. "Give me the antidote!"

"What are you talking about?" Batman asked.

"The Tamaranian cure! Give it back to me!"

"What makes you think I have it? The only reason why I'm fighting you is so I can retrieve the antidote to save Starfire!" Batman explained.

"A likely story!" Slade snarled. "Then if you don't have it?"

"What makes me so sure you don't have it and your trying to buy time for whatever it is your buying time for?"

"Why would I be buying time when I could be kicking your –"

"Yea, okay! You don't have it." Batman interrupted. "But neither do I!"

"So if _we_ don't have it…"

"Robin, come in!" Batman pressed the button on his left wrist and spoke into the built-inmicrophone.

"Bruce. What's wrong?" Robin's voice came from Batman's earpiece.

"Did you take Starfire's antidote before leaving?"

"Uh, I thought that was _your_ job!" Robin snapped.

"Yea, I know." Batman sighed. "It seems Slade's misplaced the medicine."

"I didn't 'misplace' anything!" Slade growled from the floor. "You took it from me!"

"Beat it out of him!" Robin roared from the other line. "He HAS to have it! If he doesn't, then…"

"I'll try the beating thing." Batman said. He looked back at Slade, now standing with the cable that bound him in his right hand. "You really thought that would hold me?"

"Long enough for me to ask Robin if he had the antidote."

"He's my apprentice!" Slade hissed. "He belongs with me! Not with you! Not with the Teen Titans! Not with that Tamaranian!"

"Shut up!" Batman said irritably. "You're obsessed. We get it! Now help me find that antidote!"

"And why should I?" Slade asked. Behind the mask, his lip curled. "Now with the antidote missing, Starfire is as sure as dead, and it will be your fault! Robin won't want anything to do with you or the Titans! He'll be all alone and vulnerable for the takings. You may have won the battle, Batman, but I will win the war!"

* * *

Ali peered through the window of a metal door. Inside Beast Boy was sitting by Raven's side holding her limp hand. Ali opened the door and asked, "Can I come in?"

Beast Boy didn't respond and continued to look at Raven. Ali stepped inside and closed the door. "Beast Boy, will Raven be okay?"

Silence.

Ali shifted her weight on one leg and asked, "Um, can I get you anything? Food, water?"

Silence.

'He probably wants to be alone with her.' Ali thought. She retreated and put her hand on the doorknob. "If you need anything… I'll be in the—"

"I don't know."

"What?" Ali turned back around.

"I don't know if she'll be okay." Beast Boy clarified. "Only she can save herself."

"What do you mean? Those wounds look fatal for a human to survive." Ali said, now taking a few steps closer to the changeling before he replied. "Raven isn't human. She's the daughter of a demon, a dude named Trigon,and he hasgreat powers, healing powers included."

"Her father's a demon?" Ali said, now pulling up a chair beside Beast Boy.

"He's a pretty scary guy." Beast Boy replied. "But her mother was human. I'm pretty certain a demon can heal themselves from these injuries. I'm just hoping half-demons can as well."

* * *

Batman pinned Slade down to the ground. "So where's the antidote, bastard?"

Slade chuckled. "I really don't know what you mean!"

"WRONG ANSWER!" Batman smashed Slade's face into the ground several times before asking him again. "Where is it?"

"GO TO HELL!"

Batman continued to smash his face into the ground. "You first!" Suddenly, there was an explosion a few feet away from the two, causing them to fly backwards to the wall. "I'm assuming this is your doing?" Slade asked his adversary.

"Don't look at me!" Batman snapped before another explosion went off in the cave and sent them flying in opposite directions. The walls around the two were shaking; boulders and debris were flying every which way. A fire grew and began to spread.

"You just wait, Batman!" Slade cried from the other side of the cave. He began to walk through the flames. "Robin will despise you for your failure to retrieve the cure for his love. And he'll be too guilty to return to the Titans. Poor vulnerable Robin! He'll have nowhere left to go. Except back to me—"

A boulder came crashing into Slade, and as he fell to the ground, an explosion beneath him exploded. Batman's eyes went wide in terror as the caves crumbled around him. He pressed a button on his right arm, his cape now flame resistant, and made his way out of the caves.

Batman watched from the outside the caves collapse. He looked down and sighed, realizing that Slade was right. Robin wouldn't dare go back to the Titans, and he'd be so disgusted with him. "Dick will be so disappointed. Any chance of me getting that antidote burned along with Slade."

"Not for long." A voice replied.

* * *

The sun began to rise, and the inhabitants of Titan's Tower were fast asleep. Beast Boy had climbed onto the hospital bed with Raven and slept beside her the rest of the night, still holding her hand (A/N: For all you pervs, all BB and Rae did was SLEEP!). Mayor Moore and Ali were sleeping on the couch, the walkie-talkie still held in Ali's hand and close to her ear. As soon as the sun's light toughed her face, she woke up and stretched. She noticed the walkie-talkie and her hand and jumped off the couch. "Oh my gosh!" She spoke into the microphone. "Cyborg? Are you there?" She heard static. "Cyborg! Can you hear me?" She felt hot tears roll down her face.

"You rang, your majesty?" The voice she'd longed to hear replied sarcastically.

Ali turned around and found Cyborg standing in the doorway, holding his arm. She smiled, wiped her tears away, and ran to him. He held out his arms wide open for her embrace, but instead, received a…

_SMACK!_

"OW! HEY!" Cyborg said, now clutching his swollen cheek where Ali slapped. "What gives?"

"I've been calling you all night! I don't hear a word from you! Now you come back here expecting a welcome home party?"

"Ali, I was given specific orders!" Cyborg tried to explain. "If I hadn't followed them, it would have put everyone in danger! And I didn't wanna lose you again. I really care about you."

Ali smiled and hugged him. "I was so worried about you!"

Cyborg pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry." Both of them slowly made their way to each other's lips when suddenly…

"_Ahem_!"

Ali whirled around. "Daddy! You're awake!" She and Cyborgtook a large step back from each other. "Um, Cyborg's back!"

"I can see that!" Mayor Moore growled. He then grew serious."But where's Robin?"

Ali gasped. "Where _is_ Robin?"

"I'll explain everything later. How's Raven doing?" Cyborg asked.

"Not too good last time I checked." She replied. "Beast Boy spent the whole night in the hospital wing. He didn't leave her side one minute!… _He's _a good boyfriend!" She glared at Cyborg. The humanoid went red.

"What's this talk about boyfriends?" Mayor Moore asked, glaring at the two of them. Ali's face turned two shades of red. "Um, I'll make breakfast! Who wants eggs?"

* * *

Beast Boy's eyes opened. He looked at the clock on the wall. 7:33 AM. He looked at the unconscious beauty lying beside him. He got up from the bed and checked her wounds. Gone. Beast Boy couldn't believe his eyes. There wasn't a scratch on her. Her breathing was normal, too. He grabbed hold of her limp hand. "Raven?" The changeling murmured. "Rae?"

Suddenly, Beast Boy felt a squeeze from her hand. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" The shape-shifter heard a familiar monotonous voice. Raven's eyes were now open, and she was smiling at him. "RAVEN!" Beast Boy took her in a tight embrace.

"Uh… Beast Boy! I just woke up! Do you want me to suffocate to death?" Raven asked, trying to get him off her.

"Sorry." He said, now looking into her eyes. "Could you not say 'death'? I was beginning to think the worst!"

"I'm fine now. I just needed a few hours to recuperate. Did we win?" Raven asked.

"I dunno, but now that you're okay, I've already won." Beast Boy smiled. Raven's pale cheeks got a littlepink from his remark, and noticing she was beginning to feel unconfortable, he coughed and changed the subject. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I just got stabbed." Raven replied.

Beast Boy tilted his head. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you save me?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Because somebody had to! I knew Terra was up to no good all along. And you didn't listen!" Beast Boy nodded and bowed his head. "I should have listened. But I wanted so badly to believe that... that the only person that cared for me was back in my life... uh... that is until she turned all psychotic on me..." Raven's cheeks went red when she said, "You know... she's not the only person who cares for you," she paused and added. "This team... we all care about you." Beast Boy gave a small smile. Both of them were quiet before Raven spoke up once more.

"Actually, I have a confession to make. If I seemed somewhat cold-hearted the past few weeks, it's because I've been trying so hard not to let my emotions go haywire. Seeing you with Terra brought back horrible memories... horible feelings I'd been trying to forget."

"Feelings?" Beast Boy asked. "Like what? Hatred? Anger?"

"Hurt. Loneliness." Raven chuckled. "I couldn't stand the thought of you and Terra. Not becauseI knew she was bad news, but because... I wasn't the one you wanted." She looked into Beast Boy's eyes and sighed. "When you asked why I saved you... I really did it because I…" She began shaking. She closed her eyes and finished. "Because I-I love you. And I know I'm not Terra..."

Beast Boy's eyes went wide and he interrupted. "Whoa! Dude!"

"Something I said?" Raven asked, uncertain of his reaction.

"Uh, yea! I'm surprised nothing's happened! No explosions. Nothing's broken."

"A side-affect of my injury. It won't last long, trust me." Raven said.

"So, uh, what if I did this?" Beast Boy asked before moving into a passionate kiss. Raven's heart fluttered as she gave in. Beast Boy retreated, looked into her eyes, and smiled. "I love you, too."

Both of them looked around cautiously. "No explosions." Raven smiled. "Nothing's broken." Shecleared her throat and spoke seriously."Look, about Terra..." Raven began.

"Look, I know Terra andI had a thing, and you're right. You're not Terra." He took her hand and kissed it. "You're Raven. And I love you just the way you are."

"You know, once I get my full strength back," Raven began. "You won't be able to warm up to me this easily. I'll be moody, and if you tried to kiss me, I'd probably blow you up with my mind."

"Well, then!" Beast Boy laughed. "I guess I'll have to stab you every now and then..."

Raven looked at him emotionlessly.

"Ah, back to your old self,I see?"

"Hmm..." Raven thought to herself for a second. "Not quite! If I can still do this..." And shepulled him into another passionate kiss.(A/N: OMG... I almost went through a chapter without rhyming... until now!)

* * *

It was now ten in the morning when Cyborg, Ali, and Mayor Moore went into the hospital wing to find Raven conscious and regaining her strength. "So what did I miss?" Raven asked.

"What did _we all_ miss?" Mayor Moore rephrased.

"Cyborg was the only one there who can fill us in." Beast Boy replied.

"So start talking!" Ali playfully pushed Cyborg's shoulder, but quickly ceased when she saw her father glaring.

"This is what happened." Cyborg began. "Robin had to retrieve Star's medicine, and Slade would only give him the cure if he became his apprentice again. So Robin did it, and then he was ordered to kill me. Robin and I were fighting when he smoke-screened the place. He pulled me aside, knowing we were being watched, and told me his plan. Robin was gonna fake my death, and take back my removable arm to prove to Slade that I was truly dead. Once that happened, I controlled my arm to retrieving the antidote unsuspectingly while Slade and Batman were fighting."

"Batman!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"That's right. Batman showed up 'cause Robin called him. He asked Batman to fight Slade as a distraction so I could get the medicine. Meanwhile, Robin found Star and both of them headed back to Gotham to wait for Batman and Star's cure. It took me five minutes tops to get the cure, and after that, I set detonators all over the caves."

"And Slade?" Raven asked.

"Dead. I blew 'im up!" Cyborg grinned. "And 'cause Batman saw."

"So what about Star and Robin? When will they be coming back?" Beast Boy asked.

"Probably when they're both healed." Raven replied.

"Which reminds me," Beast Boy said. "You need to rest."

"I do not! I've rested all night!"

"Get to bed!" Beast Boy said before pecking her on the cheek. Cyborg's good eye popped out of his head. "Wait, wait, wait! Did I miss something?"

Beast Boy and Raven went crimson. Not knowing what to do, Raven slapped him instinctively, and they looked at each other coldly.

"Don't kiss me! I hate you!"

"Take a nap already!"

* * *

_A/N: Another chapter finished! The next chapter will be the last… tear… and the next chapter, I will thank EVERYONE who's reviewed… so for Pete's sake! (I never understood that saying… who's Pete?) Read and review! And I'll try to update ASAP!_

_Until next time kiddoes!_

_-kiki_


	15. Episode 5 cont'd

_A/N: Well, kiddoes… When I said this would be the last chapter… I lied again! Okay, I didn't lie, I just didn't realize how long the last chapter would have been, and I don't want you readers to be like, "okay… this is taking forever"… so yes, the next chapter will be the end… Haha, sorry 'bout that! But now the next chapter will hopefully be the last._

_

* * *

_

**Behind the Mask**

**Episode 5. _(continued)_**

That morning, Adam Isle was driving from Jump City to the outskirts of Gotham. He was driving down an old dirt road until he saw a metal gate with the words "Arkham Asylum" on it. He parked and made his way inside.

"Do you have an appointment?" The guard inquired coldly.

"Adam Isle. I'm here to see patient James Fuentes." Isle stated. He looked at the secretary behind the guard, who checked her computer. The guard now turned to the secretary, and when she found Isle did have an appointment, she confirmed it by nodding to the guard.

"Right. If you could just wait for the doctor; he'll be out shortly." The guard said.

"Thanks." Isle waited for no more than five minutes when the doctor came.

"Good morning, Mr. Isle. Please follow me." The doctor and Fuentes stepped inside an elevator. "Were you a friend of the patient?"

"Not exactly." Isle replied coldly.

"So what is your relationship?" The doctor inquired.

"We worked together."

"Oh, I see. I hope you don't mind me asking."

"Standard procedure, I guess." Isle said understandingly. The elevator stopped at the third floor when the doctor replied, "Well, James is still recovering from his gunshot wound, and upsetting him with unwanted visitors would open some emotional wounds, if you know what I mean."

Isle nodded. "Believe me. This is a visitor he'll be glad to see. How's his recovery been?"

"It was a successful one. Most people would still be undergoing surgery for such an injury, but he pulled through. We were just about to put him on medication that would surely put him to sleep, but we'll put that off so you can say hello. He's in that room right there."

Isle turned to his left and looked at the door. He hesitantly grabbed hold of the doorknob and was about to turn it, but he found himself almost unable to. The doctor's hand rested on his shoulder. "I'll be out here if you need any assistance."

* * *

Robin was in a gym pulverizing a large punching bag, but it wasn't the gym from Titans Tower. Beads of sweat rolled off his body as he moved, his heart was pounding…

_Starfire…_

He paused for a moment, and when he did, he felt this immense aching in his entire body. 'Can't stop!' He thought to himself. Robin looked at his arch nemesis Slade that now took the place of the punching bag and began hitting it increasing force and speed…

He hadn't heard from Bruce in hours. It was now 7:00 AM, and Robin was beginning to worry. Did Bruce defeat Slade? If not Bruce, did the explosives work? Did his plan work? He wished he could have seen the battle through to the very end, but he had to save Starfire.

**FLASHBACK**

Robin was in his room, sitting down on his bed, contemplating what Raven told him. 'She's right. There's no way we can defeat Slade without some kind of plan of action.' Suddenly, the phone rang, and Robin answered. "Yes?" Pause. "Commissioner! What's going on?" Pause. "Mayor Moore can't!" Pause. "We're on it!" Robin hung up the phone. He had just received news from the commissioner that The Mayor would resign and appoint Slade as the new mayor in return for his daughter.

'This isn't good.' Robin thought. 'The four of us can't do this… without help…' Something triggered in Robin's brain, making him grab the phone and call someone.

"Hello?"

"Bruce."

"Dick. Problem at Jump City?"

"I need a favor." He paused for Bruce's approval to proceed.

"I'm listening."

"Natalie Moore, the mayor's daughter, has been kidnapped by Slade. I need you to come to Jump City and help me fight him."

Silence.

"Bruce? You there?"

"I think so." Bruce replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You actually want_ my_ help?"

"Not 'want'." Robin corrected. "Need. That is if you can handle it."

"Can you?"

"If I call all the shots, then yea, I can handle it. So will you back off?"

"He is your villain." Bruce agreed. "Fine. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Caves outside of Jump City." Robin said. "Be fashionably late."

"But as you said the night on the roof. It's not my style." Bruce mocked.

"Just do it!"

"Hey! I know you're calling all the shots, but since when does it give you the right to forget your manners?"

"I learned from the best." Dick replied.

CLICK.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Robin was now drenched in his sweat. He was panting heavily, and the punching bag was about to tear. But Robin didn't notice, and continued to hit the bag with full force. He was too busy recalling the events of the evening, particularly his showdown with Cyborg.

**FLASHBACK**

"Cyborg, listen to me!" Robin whispered to him as he had him in a headlock. "We're being watched. I'm still on your side."

"So what's with the whole Slade getup?" Cyborg asked, trying to break free. Robin's grip grew tighter and pushed Cyborg's head further into his arm. "Slade has the antidote to Starfire's sickness. He won't give it to me unless I destroy you and the others." Robin explained.

Cyborg growled. "So is this the part where you break my neck?"

"Cyborg, listen to me! I need for you to do something for me. It's the only way to save Starfire and to get us out of here! I need you to fake your death."

"Maybe I won't have to fake my death… maybe your strangling me will cut off the oxygen to my _braaaiiin_!" Cyborg wheezed.

"Sorry." Robin said, now loosening his hold. "We don't have much time. In a matter of seconds, the smoke will clear!" Robin explained. "I need you to fake your death so I can bring back your removable arm to prove to Slade that you're dead! And then…"

"I'm way ahead of you, Rob!" Cyborg said. "And when Slade's not looking, I'll control my arm into getting the antidote."

"Right!" Robin agreed. "Batman's coming to fight Slade for the cure, keeping him preoccupied, and that's where you come in and take the antidote from him unsuspectingly!"

"Where is it?" Cyborg asked.

"On Slade's belt." Robin replied.

"But what will you be doing?" Cyborg interrogated.

"I'm gonna find Starfire and get her out of here!" Robin replied. Both of them looked around, realizing the smoke was clearing. Robin grinned at Cyborg. "So… whaddaya say?" Cyborg grinned back and winked with his good eye. Suddenly, the humanoid growled and pushed Robin off of him.

"Forget it, Robin!" Cyborg yelled, now transforming his arm into a cannon. "You knew where Slade was. That's why you brought us here! So you could finish the job! Well forget it!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Robin's plan was perfect… _too perfect_… something could have easily gone wrong... what if Cyborg didn't get the antidote? What if Slade has both Batman and Cyborg right now?

"Master Grayson, Master Wayne has returned." A familiar Englishman said from the doorway of the gym.

"Thanks, Alfred." Robin nodded.

* * *

Inside the Bat Cave, Batman took off his mask, revealing his true identity, Bruce Wayne. He opened a compartment of his utility belt and took out the Tamaranian antidote. He began to examine it when Robin and Alfred entered the Bat Cave.

"Bruce! Did you get the antidote?"

Bruce showed Robin the antidote and replied. "You could have at least filled me in about Cyborg's part in your plan."

**FLASHBACK**

Batman watched from the outside the caves collapse. He looked down and sighed, realizing that Slade was right. After failing to retrieve the antidote, Robin wouldn't dare go back to the Titans, and he'd be so disgusted with him. "Dick will be so disappointed."

"Not for long." A voice replied from behind him. Instinctively, Batman was about to karate-chop the heck out of the person, but when he found the voice belonged to Cyborg, he stopped himself. "Whoa, whoa! Take it easy!" Cyborg assured him.

"Sorry." Batman apologized. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at Jump City?"

"Not if Robin asked for my help!" Cyborg grinned as he adjusted his removable arm.

Batman's eyes went wide. "_You_ detonated the caves?"

"Yea!" His smile got bigger.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you more than likely burned your alien-friend's cure along with those caves!" Batman's voice grew low and intimidating.

"Chill out!" Cyborg retorted. He revealed the antidote and, like a coin, tossed it to the air. He caught it, and continued tossing and catching the cure as he explained. "It was all part of the plan. While you kept Slade busy, I controlled my arm into taking the antidote away from him unsuspectingly." Cyborg tossed the antidote into the air once more before Batman's hand snapped up and caught it. "Sorry if we had you worried."

"Whatever." Batman replied.

"So, did my explosives work?" Cyborg asked.

"See for yourself."

"Not what I meant!"

Batman crossed his arms, now looking at the wreckage. "Slade stepped on a detonator, and it exploded beneath him. Hopefully, the explosives worked, and this time, Slade really is dead."

Cyborg nodded, then yawned. "What time is it?"

"Almost six." Batman replied.

"I'd better head home."

"Need a ride?"

"In your Batmobile?" Cyborg asked excitedly.

Batman nodded.

Cyborg coughed and shook his head. "Nah. I'm good."

"Suit yourself." Batman said, now getting inside his vehicle. Cyborg began walking off when Batman rolled down his window. "Cyborg. Thanks." And he drove away.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"But you got the antidote, so what does it matter if I did or didn't tell you about Cyborg's part in it? Anyway, there was no time to explain." Robin replied.

"There was time when I called you to tell you it went missing!" Bruce snapped.

"The point is you got it anyway, so what does it matter!" Robin replied angrily.

"Excuse me, but may I interject?" Alfred began. "Why don't we save the arguing until after I've administered the antidote to Starfire? She needs it now."

Bruce handed the cure and a syringe to Alfred, and both he and Robin waited until Alfred left the cave. "I was worried." Bruce muttered.

"What?"

"Don't be stupid. You heard me." Bruce replied.

"Then I'm sorry. I should have told you everything." Robin apologized. He was about to leave the cave when Bruce began. "You were in the gym?"

"Yea, and you might need a new punching bag." He replied. "How'd you know?"

"Alfred told me. He also mentioned that you've been in the gym ever since you got here."

"Your point being?"

"C'mon, Dick." Bruce said. "Stop being stubborn and tell me what's really going on with you!"

"Quite the hypocrite, aren't we?" The Boy Wonder growled. "Why don't you practice what you preach, Bruce?" Robin replied as he left.

* * *

James Fuentes was looking bitterly at his gunshot wound. He tried moving, however, his upper body, lower torso, and ankles were strapped to the table he lied upon with a brown leather belt, not to mention the itchy straightjacket beneath the straps.

"Comfy?" An all-too familiar voice mocked.

"Very." Fuentes snapped. He looked up at Isle. "What do you want, McCormick? Haven't grown too attached to me now, have you?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Fuentes. I came to check if you were still alive." Isle replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because if I had killed you last night, you would have gotten the easy way out. I want you to live and suffer in this hell they call Arkham. Have fun." Isle was about to walk out when he heard Fuentes call out to him from his table.

"So that's it? You think it's over? I've got news for you… it's only just begun. You can't possibly think you've gotten rid of me so easily."

Isle turned back around. "I am rid of you, and so is the rest of the world. Nobody wants anything to do with you. You have no one to go back to, not like you're getting out anytime soon. So if I were you, I would get nice and cozy in that straightjacket of yours, Fuentes, because you'll be spending most of you time in it!"

"They won't keep me here for long!" Fuentes cried, now struggling to break free from the belts. "I'm not insane!"

Isle smirked. "That's what's so great about Arkham. You're either admitted here because you're already crazy or you go crazy because you've been admitted here." He was about to walk away when he paused, turned back around and said before he left, "I left something for you with the doctor… call it a house warming present."

"How thoughtful." Fuentes snapped. "Now get out of my sight!"

* * *

It was now almost eleven in the morning, and Bruce had showered and was getting dressed. He was thinking about what Dick said as he fastened his belt. 'Practice what you preach,' thought Bruce. 'When did he become me?' He grabbed his black flannel shirt and threw it on. He was buttoning up the shirt when there came a light tap at the door. It was Alfred.

"Excuse me for the intrusion, sir. I only came to inform you that the treatment was successful. Starfire is in Master Grayson's room recuperating."

"Very good." Bruce continued to button up his shirt. Alfred commented, "If I remember correctly, you don't go into work today."

Bruce paused for a moment before buttoning up the last two buttons then replied. "I'm… taking Diana out to lunch." (_A/N: Haha! This is for you JL fans!_)

"You've finally agreed on setting up a lunch date with her!" Alfred smiled.

"Only to tell her that it could never work between us." Bruce corrected. "If my enemies knew I was involved with any woman, they'd go after her."

"I'm not quite sure I understand." Alfred said. "Diana doesn't need protecting."

"That's what Dick thought about Starfire." Bruce said after spraying himself with cologne. "Why do you think I remain uninvolved with women?"

"Perhaps because your brooding scares them off anyway!" Alfred chuckled.

"Funny." Bruce replied monotonously. He turned around, and his face went scarlet when he addressed his butler. "So, um, Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"I already told you this wasn't a date… but h-how do I look?"

* * *

The two Titans were in Dick Grayson's bedroom. Robin had pulled up a chair beside the sleeping Starfire and watched the color slowly return to her face. Robin grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little. He brought her hand up to his lips and softly kissed her delicate skin before leaving the room. He saw Bruce coming down the hall and scowled.

Bruce smirked. "What's with the mask?"

Robin took off his mask with one sweep and became Richard Grayson. He looked up at Bruce and replied. "Forgot I had it on."

"What's with you today? Didn't get enough sleep?" Bruce mocked. When Dick didn't reply, he continued. "It's over. Fuentes is gone, Slade's dead, and Starfire's cured. So what's the problem?"

Dick shook his head. "I'm sorry about what I said this morning. It's just… none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me."

"Well, you're right about that." Bruce agreed.

"Hey!" Dick scowled.

"Go on." Bruce allowed Dick to continue.

"I mean… Starfire would have never been in this situation… she wouldn't be on the brink of death. I really screwed up." Dick sighed as he began to walk away.

"Dick you can't help who you fall in love with." Bruce said. "When you are in love with someone, it's only right that you want to show them how much you care. What happened isn't your fault. It's just human nature taking its course."

By now Dick had stopped walking and was somewhat impressed with Bruce's outlook on love. I mean, after all, this coming from the brooding Bruce Wayne's mouth makes someone kind of speechless. He turned around and smirked. "Are you getting ready to go out with Diana?"

"Not a word." Bruce gave him a half smile. He now approached Dick. "So listen, I'm inviting you to stay with me for the remainder of the summer. We're accepting interns at the Enterprises. I'm also sure Alfred's made a new Robin suit for you to wear when we patrol at night. So what do you say?"

Dick nodded. "I'd like that. But I think I need to discuss that with the other Titans first before making any ultimate decisions."

Bruce looked at his watch, and his eyes went wide. "Wow! I mean, er, I gotta go."

"Can't keep your date waiting!" Dick snickered.

"Shut up!"

Before Bruce left, Dick called after him. Bruce turned around. "If you need me, I'll be out and about Gotham."

"Your old Harley is in the garage. Alfred will watch Starfire."

"Thanks." He went back inside his room and took one last look at her. "Master Grayson." Alfred said from behind him. "I have a change of clothes for you in the wash room if you want to go into town." Dick smiled. "Thanks." Alfred patted the boy's back. "Don't worry. I'll take care of her."

Minutes later, Dick was no longer dressed in his Robin suit, but now in a gray Led Zeppelin shirt, blue jeans, and black Vans shoes. As he walked outside to the garage, he found his old Harley Davidson was still in perfect condition (like the many other vehicles in Bruce's garage). He put on his sunglasses, hopped on his motorcycle, and sped into Gotham.

* * *

"James… James, wake up. It's time to eat." The doctor's voice echoed in his head.

"Damn, doc… what'd you give me?" Fuentes yawned. He noticed his straightjacket was taken off.

"Medication. Now it's time for lunch." The doctor put the food tray aside and pulled out a card from his jacket and smiled. "Oh, and you got a nice little card. It's from your coworker that was just here."

"McCormick?" Fuentes snapped out of his drowsiness and became focused. He snatched the card from the doctor and opened it. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and he went into a rage. He grabbed the food tray and threw it across the room. He began screaming and crying. The doctor quickly ran out of the room and locked it. He pressed a red button on the side of the door and called intothe speaker beside the button. "Security! I need security! Patient 1467D needs sedatives! Immediately!"

Inside the card was written in a cursive that James recognized as his dead wife's handwriting:

_The baby is yours._

_-M._

* * *

_A/N: CHAAAA! If you didn't get what just happened… well then wow. Done with this chapter, and the next will (hopefully) be the last. I'm so glad this story was such a success (well, at least I think it is)… and it wouldn't have been possible if I didn't have any readers/reviewers… so thanks-much! I will post thank-yous next chapter, so get your reviews in so I can thank you, too!_

_-kiki!_


	16. Episode 5 cont'd ::LAST CHAPTER::

_A/N: Last chapter. Aren't ya'll excited! Oh… it's just me. Haha, well, the time has come… now I must thank those who have been supporting me throughout this story. Here it goes._

_AntimatterManticore, Broken-Mask, Cashmeritan, StarfireRobin4ever, MoonFireFire, Stormy Dreamer, Rukato86, Bunny133, CherubTenshi, Starxfire, Light Hawk Sentinel, MirandaOtto, WinterDistortion, RobinRox13, DIWaRrIa, Calisto aka Sailor Serenity5, kp, CrEsCeNt MoN, Queen-Of-Azarath, MOOgoestheCHICKEN, Julia, Loch Ness Monster, Jesus Freak 9, RavenGhost, Rochelleteentitan, Star+Robin, Vash Vicson, Missmatchmaker, marina, Princess of stars, v son saiyan, Gotham Girl Wonder, Mich aka Starfire, anonymous (lol), SocialButterfli, Lance Arkel, Motormouth500, kimpfn, ccabello, antora, Steve-Racer, jin, dancingirl3, Nightbolts101, Garfield Logan, bOb the bUilder, voco, Tameranian Raven, The Mad shoe1, aurorasmist, acrobat216, Starfire fan 09, PrInCeSs-RaVeN-DaRk, odie, Evil Donut Man, amoeba2, Dancer27, Gubba-Gubba, Anonymous (lol), (blank)(lol), SeverineFlower, Neko Starfire, wylkin, Eriks leadinglady, tabbo james22, DarkKnight92, TheDashLikes, BunnyKat._

_THANK YA'LL SOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!_

_And now… the moment you all have been waiting for…_

_The last chapter… are you ready?_

* * *

**Behind the Mask**

**Episode 5. (continued)**

Dick Grayson sped into Gotham City the day after battling his nemesis Slade as the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin. And now that his teammate and love interest Starfire was out of harm's way and on the road to recovery, the Titan could finally be at ease… or could he?

He parked his bike at a local diner. "Your waitress will be right with you. Can I get you something to drink?" The hostess asked after escorting him to his table. "Water, thanks." Robin said before whipping out his cell phone. He dialed a few numbers and waited for an answer on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vic." Dick said. A redheaded waitress brought him his glass of water, and the dehydrated teen drank half of it in three sips.

"Robin. You're out. That's why you're using my real name." Cyborg noted.

"Yea. How're Gar and Rae?" Dick asked. He took another sip of water.

"BB and Raven are officially a couple." Cyborg laughed.

Dick almost choked. He hit his chest with his fist, fighting to breathe again "Are you serious!" He asked loudly, almost causing attention to himself.

"Yea. Kinda weird."

"That's an understatement!" Dick muttered. "Uh, what about Ali and Mayor?"

"Both of them are fine. Everyone here's fine." Cyborg assured the Boy Wonder. "What about Batman and Starfire? What about you?"

"We gave her the medicine. She's cured." Dick smiled. "And he's fine, as always. And I'm well."

"So when are you and Star coming home?" Cyborg inquired.

"Um…" Dick didn't want to tell him about Bruce's proposal just yet. He saw the same redheaded waitress walk in his direction and whispered, "Can we talk about that later? I'm getting ready to order."

"No problem." Cyborg replied. "Give me a call later."

"Will do." Dick said before hanging up. He looked up at the waitress and smiled.

"Hi." The redhead smiled back. "Are you ready to order?"

"Hey _Babs_." Dick greeted.

The waitress raised a brow. "Do I know you?"

"The name on your tag is 'Barbara'…" Dick replied knowingly. "I bet you go by 'Babs', too."

The waitress smiled and shook her head. "The only person who's ever called me that was an annoying little brat named…"

"…Richard Grayson." Both Barbara and Dick said in unison. Dick lowered his sunglasses and grinned. Barbara looked at his two different eye colors and realized who he was.

"RICHARD!" Barbara smiled. "Wow! I haven't seen you since middle school. You've changed! How've you been? Where've you been?"

"Um, I've been good. I'm home-schooled." Dick fibbed.

"And I'm sure you get great tutors thanks to your guardian Bruce Wayne." Barbara commented.

"Yea… so you're working?" Dick changed the subject.

"Oh, yea. Here and at the police station. Just for the summer."

"Working side by side with dear old dad. How is Lieutenant Gordon?"

"Well, about three years ago, he's been Commissioner Gordon." Barbara corrected. "And he's doing great."

"AHEM!" The hostess growled at Barbara. The waitress gave a weak smile. "I'll take your order now before I get fired. Hehe!"

After Dick ordered, he asked Barbara, "So you really thought I was an annoying little brat back in middle school?"

"And with good reason!" Barbara explained. "You threw spitballs in my hair!"

Dick smirked. "It's 'cause I liked to see that cute little frown of yours whenever you got mad at me."

"And you used to say if I kept my face that way long enough, it would freeze." Barbara recalled.

"Look on the bright side." Dick kidded. "You'd still look cute."

"Looks like some things haven't changed." Barbara rolled her eyes. "I'll be getting your food now."

* * *

Bruce got home from his lunch date. He walked down the halls of his mansion until he made his way to the Bat Cave. He sat down at his computer. 'Almost everything is over.' He hacked into a witness protection program, targeting people particularly from Gotham City. There he found a file on Marcela Sanchez-Fuentes, the supposed murdered wife of James Fuentes. 

Alfred walked into the Bat Cave. "You're home early."

"I had to work on something." Bruce replied as he was typing on his keyboard.

"And what is it that you're working on?" Alfred interrogated, now standing beside Bruce.

Bruce looked up at his butler and confidant. "You remember Tony McCormick, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." The butler responded softly. "That crooked businessman that died of leukemia."

"He had a twin brother, Kevin, whom he left his company to." Bruce continued. "But the board members of Tony's company threatened him, therefore he fled to Jump City, and took on an alias by the name of Adam Isle."

"But why did the board members want Kevin out?"

"They thought he would swindle money from the company like Tony had. The board members were also influenced by James Fuentes to get rid of Kevin."

"What was Fuentes' connection to Kevin?"

"Fuentes' wife was Marcela Sanchez-Fuentes. She was on the board and worked alongside Tony McCormick." Bruce looked back at the computer screen and sighed. "It wasn't long after they began working together that they had an affair, and when James found out, he was insanely jealous. It didn't help matters when he thought his wife was pregnant with Tony's child. He shot her in cold blood."

"Oh my!" Alfred gasped. "So I suppose Fuentes wanted Kevin to pay for his brother's sins when in fact, he hadn't done anything wrong."

"It goes to show how mad he truly was."

Alfred stole a glance at the computer screen. "So what does all this have to do with the witness protection program?"

Bruce allowed Alfred to view the computer screen. "Fuentes didn't kill his wife or the child. He thought he had, but they both survived. And, like Kevin, Marcela and her child went into the witness protection program."

Alfred studied Marcela's file. "So Fuentes has no idea she and the child are alive?"

"That, and that the baby that he thought was Tony's is actually his."

"How did you find all this out?"

"My computer hacking skills come in handy." Bruce replied.

"So what is it you're trying to do?"

"I'm making sure that no one ever finds out about this." Bruce took out Marcela's file and pressed the delete button. In a matter of seconds, her file disappeared. "Marcela Sanchez-Fuentes and her child never existed."

* * *

"You're a goddamn LIAR McCormick!" James Fuentes screamed in his cell. "Marcela is DEAD! She's FUCKING DEAD! I watched her die! I_made_ her die!" Tears of anger and sadness streamed down his cheeks uncontrollably. "And the baby! The baby my wife was carrying was Tony's! There's no FUCKING WAY she could have survived…" 

_The baby is yours._

_-M._

"That could've been ANYONE'S SIGNATURE!" Fuentes yelled. His voice grew softer and softer with each sentence. "The only reason why I did all of this was to seek revenge on his damn brother… but what if it was all in vain… what if everything was a _lie_!" His voice was now growing tired. Two guards came in. One held him, and the other got a syringe ready. "NO! Marcela is dead! Tony McCormick is dead!" Fuentes began muttering. "His child that my wife was carrying is dead! That's not my child… that _can't_ be my child… no, that's not my child…" The guard injected the sedative in Fuentes.

_That's not my child…_

_That's not my child…_

* * *

"Mind if I sit down?" 

"Not at all. You on your break?"

The redheaded waitress nodded as she took a seat in front of Dick Grayson. "So what have you been doing all summer?"

"Ah, you know…" Dick shifted in his seat, trying to think of another convincing fib. "Riding around on my bike."

"Sounds exciting." Barbara said sarcastically. "You should reconsider going back to public schools, even if you'd get suspended every other week."

"I guess it's just not my thing." Dick sipped his water.

"Why do you still have your sunglasses on?" Barbara asked. "Are you still self-conscious about your eyes being different colors?"

Dick raised a brow. "What! No! I was never!"

"So why are they on?"

"What does it matter?"

Barbara's voice grew cold. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"I could say the same about you!" Dick snapped.

"Just take off the glasses!" Barbara reached for them, but Dick's hand swatted her hand away with a flick of his wrist. Barbara smirked. "Nice reflexes." And in a blink of an eye, her hand snapped out and grabbed hold of Dick's glasses. They were off, revealing a black eye. "Oh my gosh! Dick, what happened to you? Do you need ice?" Barbara asked as she got up from her seat.

"Babs, I don't need anything!" Annoyed, Dick snatched his glasses back and put them back on. His voice went from harsh to calm and soothing when he addressed her once more. "That's exactly why I didn't wanna take them off. I didn't wanna worry you."

Barbara nodded as she pointed to the kitchen. "Okay. But I could steal a couple of ice cubes from the back!"

"No!"

"Got it!" Barbara remained standing and put her apron back on. "Um, let me get those plates out of the way…" She grabbed his plate, but was stopped by his hands over hers.

"You don't have to!" Dick insisted.

"But it's my job!"

"You're taking a break!" Dick said sternly, now grabbing hold of her hands. "And you can pick them up later!" Dick realized his hands were still over Barbara's, and he drew them back. Barbara put the plates down and brushed her hair behind her ear. "It's no wonder why you and my dad get long. Stubborn!"

"Runs in the family." Dick teased. Barbara threw a rolled up napkin at his head playfully. She rested her chin on the palm of her hands and smiled, looking into her old friend's tinted lenses with her gorgeous blue eyes. "So you still think girls have cooties?"

"Just some girls…" Dick chuckled. "Like this one girl named _Barbara_ _Gordon_."

Barbara stuck out her tongue. "Gee! Thanks!"

* * *

Bruce was still in his Bat Cave, and he typed a few keys on his keyboard. The computer was now picking up a local news station on the screen. "And early this morning there was a terrible accident that occurred outside of Jump City. What used to be caves is now a pile of rubble and debris. The body of a teenage girl was discovered in this wreckage. Police have identified her as ex-convict Terra Isle. Police have not been able to find any other bodies or injured people." Bruce turned the volume on mute and sighed. 

'Slade… he's still out there…'

"Master Wayne! I think you should take a look at this!" Alfred called from the doorway of the Bat Cave.

The two made their way to Dick's old room where Starfire had been recuperating from the poison that had been injected to her body. But she was no longer on the bed where she was lying. "I went to go get fresh blankets and the next thing I know, she's disappeared…"

"Civilians!"

Both Bruce and Alfred turned around. The Tamaranian girl was now standing before them, no longer pale, and looking very healthy. "Could you please tell me where I am?"

"Um, Richard will be back, so, uh, if you'd like to wait…" Bruce said hesitantly.

"I do not know this 'Richard' and would like for you to direct me to Titans Tower, please." Starfire asked politely.

"Um, miss," Alfred began. "You are no where near Titans Tower. In fact, you aren't in Jump City."

"You're in Gotham. It's a city located about two hours away." Bruce finished.

"I thank you for your hospitality and letting me recuperate here, but now I must return home. My friends… Robin… they are expecting my arrival!" Starfire said. Suddenly, her eyes began glowing bright green. "Unless you, too, are working for Slade!"

"Uhhh…" Alfred's face went white.

"Listen!" Bruce said firmly, almost growing impatient. "Robin will be back! We don't work for Slade!"

"Do not raise your voice, please! Just let me return home!" Starfire said, now getting angry.

"Master Grayson will be back shortly." Alfred said in a softer tone of voice. "I-If you could just wait until he's returned."

"What is a 'Master Grayson'? I do not wish to wait. I would like answers! I would like to see Robin!" Starfire snapped.

"Hold on!" Bruce rolled his eyes. "Alfred, watch her, please!"

"I'm afraid, sir." Alfred said softly.

"Excuse me, elderly one." Starfire now directed as question to Alfred. "But do you have any mustard?"

"Why, uh, yes." Alfred said uneasily.

"You can have all the mustard you want if you will just wait patiently for Robin's return." Bruce said before leaving the room. He took out his cell phone and dialed Dick's number.

* * *

"So you've been offered a job at Wayne Enterprises as an intern?" Barbara asked. 

"Yea." Dick replied. "But I'm not sure if I should take it." Suddenly his cell phone rang. He whipped out his phone and saw Bruce's number...

"Sorry. Gotta take this call." He apologized before answering his phone. "Yes Bruce? I'm kinda in the middle of lunch!"

"Take it to go. Come back to the mansion now!" Bruce ordered.

"What's up?"

"You're girlfriend's awake." Bruce responded. "And I'm not sure how much mustard we have to keep her satisfied."

"I'll be there!" Dick hung up. He got up quickly and took out his wallet to pay for the food at the front desk. Barbara followed him. "Hey what's going on? You're leaving?"

"Yea, sorry. Something came up." Dick said, getting his change from the clerk. He looked into Barbara's baby blue eyes and smiled. "Maybe we'll run into each other again. It was fun." He was about to walk out when Barbara called him back. Dick turned around.

"You should take the job." She suggested. "It just might be good for you."

Dick nodded. "I'll think about it." He gave her a small wave and left the diner. Barbara watched as he sped down the road until she could no longer see him.

* * *

"I have not had mustard in so long!" Starfire grinned as she sipped the mustard through the straw. "Would you like some?" She gestured to Alfred. 

"Er, no thank you, miss." The butler almost gagged. She shrugged and continued slurping up the mustard happily.

Dick Grayson ran up the stairs and made a screeching halt in front of his room where Starfire had been staying. He grabbed hold of the doorknob and turned it. "Starfire!" But the room was empty. "Ugh! Where is she?" He began running through the corridors and looking through all the rooms, but found each one empty. He finally ran into Bruce. "Whoa watch it there, shades!" He mocked.

"Bruce, where's Star?"

"Um, in the kitchen with Alfred. What are you doing on the top floor?" Bruce inquired.

"Damn it, Bruce! Why do you need such a big house?" Dick roared as he ran in the direction of the staircase.

Bruce smirked and muttered to himself. "That's why I installed an elevator while you were gone."

* * *

Dick, now sweaty and tired, finally made his way to the kitchen, and sitting beside Alfred was Starfire, alive and well, and slurping mustard from a straw. He leaned against the doorway of the kitchen and smiled. There she was. That beautiful, strange alien girl that captured his heart, and waiting for him. 

"Starfire." He whispered.

Star turned around and looked at the teenage boy standing in the entrance. She smiled. "Hello." She turned back around and continued drinking from the mustard jar.

Dick was shocked. That's all he got? '_Hello_'! "Uh, Star, it's me. Robin."

Starfire turned back around. "You are not Robin! Is this a trick of some kind?" She glared at Alfred and her voice turned vicious. "Elderly one, I thought you said you would bring Robin to me! Was that a lie?"

"Um…" Alfred looked at Dick and shrugged. "I'll leave you two alone." And he left the kitchen in a hurry. Starfire looked at the teenage boy and questioned. "Where is Robin?"

"Star! It's me!" Dick said, now approaching her. "I'm Robin!"

"You certainly do not look like him!" Starfire said now backing away. "What proof do you have?"

"This." And Dick grabbed the Tamaranian in his arms and stroked her hair back away from her face. "This is my proof." And he kissed her lips softly. To her surprise, she kissed him back. Dick pulled back. "I'd been wanting to do that for a long time." He took off his sunglasses and revealed his two different color eyes. Starfire gasped. "It is you! Oh Robin!" She hugged him. "It seems like it has been an eternity since you held me in your arms!" Dick hugged her back and ran his hand through her hair. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Suddenly, a shock ran through his body, and he pushed Starfire away. "R-Robin? What is the matter? Are you ill?" Dick looked down and shook his head. "Yea… I think I am."

* * *

Dick had been in his room for the remainder of the evening. He was thinking about what happened in the kitchen earlier that afternoon. What was wrong with him? 'Starfire's cured. She's safe now.' He thought to himself as he lay on his bed. 'Slade's no longer a threat.' He rolled over on his side. 'So why do I still feel guilty?' 

There came a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened. "Robin, why are you lying here in the dark?" Starfire asked quietly.

Dick sat up and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. Starfire entered the room and sat down on the bed beside him. "I am so jubilant." She purred as she rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel him tense up as she touched him, so she looked into his eyes and tilted her head. "So why is it you are not?"

Dick looked down. "Starfire…"

The Tamaranian lifted his chin and kissed him softly. When Dick finally responded to her kisses, she began to intensify them, and when she did, he'd respond just as passionately. But he kept hearing the past come back to haunt him…

"Your little girlfriend... will be dead in hours... The poison Slade gave her will consume her body... eat away at her insides... And you... you'll regret ever loving her... Because of you she's suffering... and because of you... she'll die..."

_You'll regret ever loving her…_

Dick pulled away from Starfire, and when he did, he got up from the bed and walked towards his window. Starfire came from behind him and asked, "What is happening?" The teenage boy shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about it." The alien girl put her hand on his shoulder. "Please talk to me. We are still friends. You can tell me anything!"

_… Because of you she's suffering…_

Dick's shoulders tensed up at her touch. He gently moved her hand away with his and sighed as watched the sun set over Gotham. "I don't know how to say this. It's hard."

_… and because of you… she'll die…_

Dick turned around and faced Starfire. "But I have to do it. I have to keep you safe."

"A-And what is it you are going to do?"

Dick's eyes watered. What he was about to do would break her heart. But he would rather see her broken-hearted because of him rather than on the brink of death because of him. "I can't be with you."

Starfire's expression looked blank. "Then I will leave the room."

"That's not what I meant." Robin corrected her. "I can't be with you… uh, romantically speaking."

"I do not understand…" She began.

Dick grabbed her shoulders. "I don't want to risk putting you in danger. If our enemies knew that we were involved, then that would mean putting you in harms way again, and I'd never forgive myself if something like this happened to you again. Everything that you've been through has been my fault."

"That is not true! Not if I wanted to be with you as well!" Starfire protested. "I care so much about you, Robin! And I know you care for me…"

Dick shook his head. "Caring about you was never the issue. I care so much for you. But… I just can't do this!"

"Cannot do what?"

"Be with you like this! Maybe if things were different…" Dick sighed. He sat down on his bed, and there was a moment of silence. There was no easy way he could explain to her without hurting her. 'When you break up with someone, it's inevitable that their feelings will be hurt.' Dick thought to himself. He continued. "You're safe now. And I want it to stay that way. And being with you would jeopardize that."

"Robin!" Starfire began. "I am well aware of the consequences. Please do not treat me like a child!"

"Then stop thinking like one!" Dick snapped. He saw the tears form in her green eyes. "Star, this is hard enough for me as it is! Don't make it harder on yourself!" Starfire didn't say anything. "I'm doing this because I care about you so much that refuse to put you in this position again."

"That is where I think you are wrong!" Starfire whispered. "Every relationship goes through problems. I believe you are doing this because not willing to try to work things out. I believe you do not care as much as you say you do, because if you did, you would try to see this through." She looked over at Dick, who remained silent. Starfire continued, tears fallings freely from her emerald eyes. "But what I think does not matter, because I think like a child. Therefore, I cannot fully comprehend the motives of one so mature!" Starfire was about to walk out of the room, but Dick called after her.

"Starfire?"

She stopped walking and stood in the doorway, her back facing him. Silence.

Dick continued. "I love you. More than you'll ever know. You may not understand it now, or you may never understand. I know what I have to do to keep you safe."

Starfire didn't turn around, but replied sadly. "When I said you meant the world to me, I did not lie. That is why I will respect your wishes. I will return to Titans Tower tonight without you. I love you as well, but I do not like you at this moment. Understand that."

"Give Cyborg this." Dick said, now getting up from the bed and handing her a folded piece of paper. Starfire wiped the tears away, turned around, and took hold of the paper. "May I ask its contents?"

"It's a letter. It says that I'm staying here for the remainder of the summer."

"Because you do not want to be with me." Starfire concluded.

"Because I've been offered a job here that I can't refuse." Dick corrected. "I'll be back in the fall." Starfire nodded. "I await your return in the fall." And she left. Dick shut the door behind him and fell on his bed. 'God, how I wish things didn't have to be like this! She looked so hurt…' He thought. 'But what was there left for me to do? I did what I had to do to ensure her safety.'

_"I believe you are not willing to try to work things out…"_

'I did the best I could!' Dick argued with Starfire's words that echoed inside his head.

_"I believe you do not care as much as you say you do…"_

'I did all this because I care!' Dick argued once more. He looked outside his window and saw the Tamaranian fly in Jump City's direction. "I'd be selfish to risk putting you in danger by putting my feelings before your safety."

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You're gone away; you don't feel me here anymore.

* * *

_

Dick entered the Bat Cave and found Bruce in his Batman uniform. "What's going on? Alfred said you wanted to see me."

"Have you made your decision?" Batman asked.

"I have. Starfire's left for Jump City. We broke up." Dick paced the floor.

"Sorry to hear that." Bruce said monotonously.

"But you were right." Dick continued. "What happened can't ever happen again. I won't let it. I have to keep her safe, and that was the only way. I tried to explain to her, but she…"

"Didn't understand…" Batman finished. "Happens every time."

Dick shrugged. "Yea. Well, I figured Star probably doesn't wanna see me for the rest of the summer, I've decided to stay and get a job at the Enterprises, patrol with you at night… that is if your offer still stands?"

Batman nodded. "It does." He held out his hand for Dick to shake. "So we have a deal?"

Dick grabbed hold of Batman's hand and firmly shook it. "So you're going out on patrol right now?"

"Yes."

"And I hear there's a new suit for me?"

"Try it on."

Minutes later, Dick was in a suit that looked almost identical to Batman's, only a red "R" was in the middle of his chest, and a red utility belt with red gloves and boots. "It's kinda tight and itchy… the built-in body armor thing is cool!" The new and improved Robin said as he examined himself in the mirror. His mask was different, too. It was still black, but it had a red trim and it covered more of his face. "I could get used to this." Robin smirked.

"C'mon!" Batman ordered Robin. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh yea? And who's that?" Robin asked. Both Batman and Robin got inside the Batmobile. Batman flipped a switch that turned on the car as he replied. "I guess you could say she's been my sidekick ever since you left for Jump City."

"'She'! A female sidekick? And I get to meet her tonight?" Robin asked excitedly. "What's her name?"

"She calls herself Batgirl." Bruce replied as he sped out of the Bat Cave.

"Hah… 'Batgirl'?" Robin mocked. "How original!"

* * *

_A/N: Done! AT LAST! Well, I have yet to decide whether or not I'm gonna make a sequel to this, so I need ya'll's help; what do you think? Write me one last review helping me figure out whether or not I should._

_Anyway, I hope I'm inspired once again so I can write another successful story like this one. Hm… well, I guess there's nothing left to say but thanks for reading & reviewing, and have a good summer. I'm out. Peace!_

_-kiki_

_ps, I disclaim Seether's (feat. Amy Lee) "Broken"! lol… buh bye for now!_


End file.
